La tête dans les étoiles
by titi potter
Summary: Xover avec SG1 voir SGA- Une chose étonnante s'est poduite ors de la première destruction de voldemort et après sa cinquième année à Poudlard, Harry va en vivre une deuxième en continuité avec la première. Dumbledore/Weasley mauvais - Slash Harry/oc
1. Prologue et vacances imprévues

**La tête dans les étoiles**

Prologue

En cette nuit d'Halloween, personne à Godric's Hollow n'imaginait ce qui se déroulait chez les Potter. Certes, le monde magique eut connaissance de la fin (partielle) du plus grand mage noir dénommé Vous-Savez-Qui, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, bref Lord Voldemort.

Cependant, ni les sorciers, ni le Lord Noir – pourtant témoin privilégié – ne connaissaient l'ensemble des faits. Qui aurait pu savoir qu'un sortilège de mort sur un être ayant une séquence génétique précise et dormante aurait réveillé ladite séquence ? Personne, pas même les Altérans, ancêtres (très) lointains de ce petit être, n'aurait pu le deviner.

Et pourtant, en cette nuit, Voldemort venait de réveiller le peuple Altéran au traves d'Harry Potter, simplement en poussant le bébé à effectuer l'ascension brièvement grâce à sa magie.

Le lendemain, et pour les années à venir, ce petit être exceptionnel fut confié à son oncle et sa tante par un manipulateur de premier ordre et abusé par sa propre famille.

10 ans plus tard, Harry Potter recevait (avec bien du mal) sa lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard. Cependant, notre histoire ne commence qu'à la fin de sa cinquième année d'étude.

Chapitre 1 : Vacances imprévues

En ce début de vacances scolaires, Harry Potter se morfondait dans sa chambre au 4 Privet Drive. Cette année, sa « famille » l'ignorait. Cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde ; Ainsi, il pouvait penser à Sirius, son parrain, mort au département des mystères. Il s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir appris l'occlumencie et d'avoir joué le jeu de Voldemort.

Les lettres de ces amis, lui indiquant que ce n'était pas sa faute, étaient empilées sur le bureau non ouvertes, hormis les quelques premières. Il n'avait aucune envie de les lire ou même de leur parler. Il envoyait cependant tous les 3 jours une lettre à l'ordre indiquant « Je vais bien, Harry ».

Il était ainsi à, allongé sur son lit à contempler le plafond quand son oncle entra dans la chambre.

« Toi, fais tes valises, on part en vacances et écris aux _autres _que tu vas être parti 3 semaines. Je ne veux pas les voir débarquer ici. »

Surpris, Harry demanda « En vacances ? Où ? »

Le visage de son oncle indiqua à Harry que la question était mal venue. Il répondit cependant :

« J'ai gagné un voyage avec notre assurance au Portugal. Seulement, c'est pour 4, Marge ne veut pas partir sans ses chiens et il est hors de question de gâcher un voyage si durement gagné. On part demain matin à 8H tapante pour l'aéroport. Soit à l'heure, sinon…. »

Trop heureux de pouvoir quitter l'Angleterre pour quelques temps, Harry assura son oncle de sa ponctualité.

'Aller au Portugal me changeras les idées. Peut-être arriverais-je là-bas à faire le deuil de Sirius.'

Harry s'assit à son bureau et commença à rédiger une lettre à l'ordre.

« Ordre du phénix,

Je pars au Portugal avec mon oncle, ma tante et Dudley pour 3 semaines. Je ne serais pas joignable.

Harry »

Après réflexion, il écrivit également à Remus.

« Cher Remus,

Mon oncle a gagné un voyage au Portugal pour 4. Je vais donc partir avec eux. Si possible, j'aimerais bien que tu arrives à convaincre l'ordre que j'y serais en sécurité et qu'il est donc inutile de me ramener immédiatement. Cela me changera les idées. J'ai besoin de faire le point après ce qui est arrivé à Snuffle.

J'espère que tu me comprendras et que tu accepteras également de prendre soin d'Hedwige pendant ces 3 semaines.

Merci de tout cœur,

Harry »

Il alla ensuite voir Hedwige, lui donna du miamhibou et lui demanda :

« Ma belle, tu pourrais aller porter ces 2 lettres. Celle-ci est pour l'ordre et celle-là pour Remus. Ensuite, je veux que tu restes avec Remus. Je ne serais pas là quand tu reviendras et aller au Portugal sera bien trop fatiguant pour toi. De plus, je ne suis pas sûr que les moldus là-bas acceptent de voir une chouette dans une chambre d'hôtel. »

Hedwige hulula doucement pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait compris. Après lui avoir mordillé affectueusement les doigts, elle s'envola par la fenêtre.

Après qu'Hedwige ait disparu à l'horizon, Harry se détourna de la fenêtre et commença à trier ses affaires : vêtements dans un sac à dos, affaires magiques dans sa malle. Il décida cependant de prendre les livres de défenses contre les forces du mal reçus à noël, sa cape d'invisibilité (on ne sait jamais avec Voldy), sa baguette et le peu d'argent moldu qu'il possède ainsi que son argent du monde magique. Il ferma ensuite sa malle et s'installa pour terminer ses devoirs de vacances commencés dès les premiers jours pour oublier sa douleur.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir promis qu'il n'y aurait pas de magie pendant les vacances, tout le monde s'entassa dans la voiture. Le voyage, aussi bien terrestre qu'aérien, se déroula sans incident. Harry trouva cependant fort désagréable de ne pas pouvoir être aux commandes de l'avion, lui qui aimait tellement voler.

Après plusieurs heures, ils posaient enfin le pied au Portugal, où ils furent accueillis par une charmante hôtesse qui les mena jusqu'à l'hôtel.

L'hôtel se situait à 10 min de la plage et chacun avait sa chambre. La ville la plus proche était à 15 min de marche. Une piscine, ainsi qu'un dojo et un terrain de sport étaient accessibles gratuitement dans l'hôtel. Harry regarda la brochure prise à l'accueil et décida qu'il prendrait quelques cours d'arts martiaux (toujours utile). Autant en profiter tant qu'il était là.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, il déposa son sac et en fit le tour. La chambre était simple et zen. Les murs étaient recouverts de papier peint vert et blanc avec des motifs de bambou. Le lit avait un sommier décor bambou vert assorti au papier peint. De chaque côté du lit, 2 tables de chevet en bois avec un tiroir. Au mur, au dessus du lit se trouvait une lampe ressemblant à un masque.

Sur le même côté que la porte d'entrée, dans le coin opposé, se trouvait un meuble TV avec une télé et à côté, un petit frigo.

Une deuxième porte menait à une petite salle de bain de couleur mauve pâle avec un lavabo et une douche. Sur un meuble était posés serviettes et gants de toilette.

Après avoir rangé ses quelques affaires, Harry prit le plan de la brochure et visita l'hôtel.

L'hôtel était fait de divers bâtiments disposés harmonieusement au sein d'un parc. Il n'eut aucun mal à repérer le restaurant, la piscine, le dojo, l'accès à la plage et à la ville et le terrain de sport. Il en profita également pour s'inscrire aux cours d'arts martiaux et de tirs à l'arc.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil (à voir) et un bon petit-déjeuner (oh joie ! pas de régime !), Harry alla vivre sa première journée de vacance. Ses journées s'organisèrent comme suit : course à pied pour l'endurance (dur, dur !), douche (relaxante), petit déjeuner, cours d'arts martiaux, tir à l'arc, déjeuner vers 13 H, lecture dans sa chambre (pour éviter d'être à l'extérieur en pleine chaleur : malaise assuré comme démontrer par Dudley), puis vers 3 H 30 – 4 H, balade en ville ou à la plage, enfin natation, dîner et au lit.

La première semaine se déroula ainsi sans problème et en évitant les Dursley (De VRAIES vacances !). Harry ne se doutait cependant guère qu'un petit bain de minuit après un cauchemar (encore) allait changer sa vie à jamais.


	2. chanceux malchanceux

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Cette fic étant ma toute première n'hésitez pas à pointer du doigt tout ce qui pourrait manquer pour l'améliorer. (Comme pour le résumé)

Harry Potter et SG1 appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.

************************************************************

Chapitre 2 : Chanceux malchanceux

'Attention Jono, à droite'

« Oui, oui, j'ai vu Marek »

Le vaisseau tok'râ évita de justesse un faisceau d'énergie Ori. Ils s'étaient malencontreusement rencontrés alors que Marek et son hôte Jono visitaient une planète. Le haut conseil tok'râ était en effet inquiet de l'expansion ori et avait envoyé plusieurs vaisseaux vérifier différentes planètes. Autant connaître les bases ennemies et hors de question d'aller voir les Tauri pour cela, même s'ils sont mieux renseignés.

C'est ainsi que Jono et Marek se retrouvèrent sous le feu ennemi.

'Entre en hyper-espace Jono, c'est le seul moyen de leur échapper.'

« Oui, oui, prend les commandes si tu veux être à ma place » répondit sarcastiquement Jono.

'Nooon, tu te débrouilles trèès bien. Je te fais juste profiter de mon immense sagesse' lui répondit moqueusement Marek.

« Je suis mort de rire Marek, c'est vraiment très drôle. »

Jono entra alors dans une fenêtre d'hyper-espace. Cependant, au même moment, un tir ori endommagea les propulseurs.

Le vaisseau tok'râ sorti d'hyper-espace bien avant d'atteindre son but. Jono et Marek se rendirent compte à ce moment-là que les dégâts étaient plus important que prévu. En effet, ils venaient d'arriver à proximité de la Terre, en pleine atmosphère et sans propulseurs. Le vaisseau devint vite incontrôlable et s'écrasa dans l'atlantique au milieu de la nuit.

Bien que grièvement blessé, Marek réussit à s'extirper du vaisseau pour nager jusqu'à une plage aperçue dans le lointain. Il lui fallut cependant toute sa force pour y parvenir et il s'y écroula à bout de force.

« Monsieur ? Vous m'entendez ? Si oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais chercher des secours, ils seront bientôt là ! »

Marek attrapa faiblement le bras de l'inconnu lui demandant ainsi de rester sur place.

***********************************************************************

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine jour pour jour qu'Harry était au Portugal avec sa _famille_. Sa journée d'aujourd'hui s'était déroulée comme les précédentes. Il était cependant un peu moins essoufflé après avoir couru, faisait des progrès en arts martiaux et au tir à l'arc et nageait de mieux en mieux.

Avec de bon repas et de l'exercice, son corps commençait à changer et quelques muscles faisaient doucement leur apparition. Il lui faudrait encore du temps pour que cela soit vraiment visible mais Harry n'était pas mécontent du résultat. De plus, même si la douleur et les cauchemars étaient toujours là, il commençait à faire le deuil de Sirius. Son entraînement personnel lui donnait l'impression de faire quelque chose pour que, ce qui était arrivé à Sirius, n'arrive plus jamais.

Ce jour-là, il se coucha de bonne heure. Vers minuit, il se réveilla en sueur. Un cauchemar sur la mort de Sirius et une vision de torture de Voldemort avait tendance à provoquer ce genre de chose. Sachant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas de suite, Harry décida d'aller se changer les idées et d'aller à la plage pour un petit bain.

Arrivé à destination, une vision d'horreur le frappa : un homme y était étendu visiblement très grièvement blessé. N'écoutant que son cœur, Harry s'agenouilla près de lui et demanda :

« Monsieur ? Vous m'entendez ? » L'homme ouvrit légèrement les yeux. « Si oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais chercher des secours, ils seront bientôt là ! »

Harry allait se lever lorsque l'homme le retint légèrement par le bras. Harry se rapprocha alors de lui et l'homme murmura : « Je m'appelle Marek. Il est préférable de ne pas aller chercher des secours, ils ne comprendraient pas ce que je suis et je crains que mon hôte n'en est plus pour très longtemps. »

« Hôte ? » Marek ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Il reprit :

« Moi c'est Jono, je suis 'hôte de Marek. Marek est un symbiote qui se trouve au niveau de ma nuque. C'est un être formidable. »

Jono reprit son souffle et continua : « Marek utilise toutes ses forces pour me sauver mais c'est peine perdue, je suis trop grièvement blessé. Tu sais, tu peux sauver 'un de nous deux. »

« Comment ?? »

« Accepte Marek comme symbiote. Je te mentirais en disant que lorsque tu partageras son esprit, tu ne verras que de belles choses. Il y a beaucoup d'horreurs dans nos souvenirs malheureusement, principalement de guerres. Cependant, la vie, les connaissances et l'amitié qu'il m'a apportées valent beaucoup plus que ces horreurs. Je t'assure que cela vaut le coup. En plus, il est de très bonne compagnie. »

Harry se mit à réfléchir rapidement.

'Des horreurs ? bah, cela ne peut pas être pire que celles de Voldemort ; sauf que là je peux en parler et les partager. Plus facile à supporter, fardeau partagé ; Guerres ? Il peut m'apprendre quelques trucs. Connaissances ? Quel genre ? ; Un ami ? Dans ma tête ? C'est déjà beaucoup pus intéressant. Et je peux sauver au moins une personne, pas comme…'

Harry pris alors sa décision.

'Peu importe qu'il ne soit pas humain, il est sincère au sujet de Marek et il le connaît mieux que moi. Et si je peux le sauver, ainsi soit-il.'

Harry regarda l'homme dans les yeux et lui dis : « Que dois-je faire pour Marek ? »

« Embrasse-moi. »

« Pardon !!? »

« Embrasse-moi, Marek s'introduira en toi par ta bouche. »

« O-ok. »

Hésitant, Harry se pencha pour embrasser Jono. A quelques millimètres de sa bouche, Marek s'introduisit dans Harry et commença à s'installer.

Un phénomène étrange se produisit alors. La magie d'Harry se mit à combattre _l'intrus_. Harry hurla mentalement : il était hors de question qu'il laisse sa magie tuer Marek. Il la supplia alors de toute son âme de laisser Marek s'installer. Sa magie répondit à son vœu et aida même à l'installation en renforçant le lien.

Une fois qu'ils furent liés, tous leurs souvenirs se mirent à défiler. Il perdit ensuite connaissance pour ne rouvrir les yeux qu'au soleil levant. Il regarda le corps sans vie de Jono avec autant de tristesse que Marek. Puis après lui avoir fait ses adieux et ne pouvant rien faire pour lui, il retourna à sa chambre faire connaissance avec son nouveau _lui_.

Ce furent d'autres touristes qui découvrirent le corps de Jono et le SGC s'occupa de l'affaire. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

**********************************************************************

Au prochain chapitre, a réaction de l'ordre du phénix.


	3. Ordre en bazar

Chapitre 3 : Ordre en bazar

Lorsqu'Hedwige arriva au matin l'ordre était en pleine réunion. Après avoir lu la lettre d'Harry, Dumbledore bouillait de rage. Cependant, il s'arrangea pour ne rien en montrer.

Hedwige délivra également sa lettre à Remus qui sourit en la lisant. Avant que Dumbledore n'ait pu dire un mot, Remus prit la parole.

« Harry a de la chance pour UNE fois, j'espère qu'il va en profiter à fond et nous revenir rechargé à 200%. Ces vacances sont vraiment une excellente chose. Ne trouvez-vous pas Albus ? De plus, aucun risque que Voldemort ou ses sbires ne le trouve au Portugal. »

Plusieurs membres de l'ordre approuvèrent Remus y compris Rogue. Devant cette levée de boucliers, Dumbledore ne put qu'afficher son éternel air grand-paternel et acquiescer.

« En effet, c'est une bonne chose pour le jeune Harry. Il serait cependant préférable que quelqu'un les accompagne. Un peu plus de sécurité ne ferait pas de mal. Je vais aller les voir pour organiser cela et savoir où ils comptent séjourner. »

Mentalement, il ajouta : 'et surtout les convaincre de ne pas y aller. J'ai besoin de mon arme là où je peux la trouver facilement et la manipuler docilement.'

« Bien, poursuivons ! Severus, Que fait Voldemort ? »

La réunion se poursuivit sans aucun autre incident. Remus fut cependant fort distrait à imaginer Harry au Portugal prenant un bain de soleil et profitant, pour une fois, de la vie. Il espéra que son presque-filleul passe de bons moments et qu'il revienne bien bronzé et en pleine forme (du moins meilleure qu'à son départ en vacances).

Une fois les différents points de la réunion passés en revue, Dumbledore parti et transplana au 4 Privet Drive. Il y trouva ……. Une maison vide !

En effet, les Dursley et Harry étaient déjà partis depuis plusieurs heures (3 pour être précise). Fou de rage et maugréant contre les armes qui n'en font qu'à leur tête et n'écoutent pas leur manipulateur, Dumbledore s'en retourna au Square Grimmaud.

En entrant, il croisa Remus à qui il fit part de sa découverte, espérant de l'aide pour, plus tard, enfoncer quelques principes (_Je ne part pas qans avoir vu mon manipulateur avant_) dans la tête d'Harry.

Remus répliqua : « Eh bien ! Ils ne perdent pas de temps quand ils veulent partir les Dursley ! Tant mieux, cela a certainement bien changé les idées d'Harry. Quoiqu'un peu gênant malgré tout. »

« Bien sur que cela est gênant Remus, il n'y a personne pour le survei…. protéger !! »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment à çà que je pensais. »

« Et à quoi donc Remus ?! »

« Mon problème, c'est que je ne pourrais pas lui offrir son cadeau à son anniversaire la semaine prochaine. Je vais être obligé d'attendre qu'il rentre ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Il va falloir que j'attende 2 semaines de plus. Et puis, je suppose qu'il va être un peu triste de ne pas recevoir ses cadeaux comme d'habitude. Bah, si c'est vacances lui font du bien, je suppose que l'on peut attendre un peu pour les cadeaux ! »

Remus s'en alla alors dans la cuisine, heureux d'avoir rendu le grand Albus Dumbledore muet comme une carpe.

Depuis la mort de Sirius, il avait beaucoup réfléchi : à sa vie, la vie d'Harry, Sirius, a vie d'Harry, la guerre, la vie d'Harry et Dumbledore étant ses principaux sujets de réflexion.

Plus il réfléchissait et plus il avait des doutes concernant Dumbledore : sa manière de voir les choses et de mener la guerre lui semblait de moins en moins juste.

De son côté, Dumbledore, remit de son imitation de poisson hors de l'eau, chercha Ronald Weasley dans la maison. Il fallait qu'il agisse concernant Harry. Il le trouva avec sa mère et sa sœur dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius à faire le ménage.

« Vous tombez à pic tous les 3. J'ai à vous parler d'une affaire importante. »

Dumbledore verrouilla la porte et plaça un sort de silence.

« Mr Potter, comme vous le savez Molly, a décidé de partir en vacances avec sa famille. »

« Où ? » l'interrompit Ron.

« Au Portugal »

« Vous avez dit à la réunion que c'était une bonne chose Albus, mais je suis d'un avis contraire. »

« Je sais Molly et je partage votre opinion. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas le dire après la tirade de ce stupide loup-garou. Je voulais justement aller voir Potter pour le faire changer d'avis sur ce voyage…. »

« Vous voulez que l'on vienne avec vous pour vous aider ? »

« Hélas ma petite Ginny, j'en viens et il apparaît qu'ils sont déjà partis. Harry aura certainement attendu la dernière minute pour nous en informer. Je pourrais, bien sur, le suivre avec les sorts de pistage placé sur lui mais cela pourrais compromettre nos plans. »

« Comment çà, compromettre nos plans ? Faut le ramener, point ! »

« Ron ! Réfléchis voyons ! Harry risquerait de se poser des questions si on savait par miracle où il se trouve alors qu'il est hors du pays ! Certains membres de l'ordre se poseraient également des questions ! On ne peut pas permettre cela, pas pour le moment. N'est-ce pas Albus ? »

« En effet Molly. Il ne doit se douter d'absolument rien. C'est à cette seule condition que nous pourrons obtenir son pouvoir et sa fortune. Quand il aura fait son testament ou que Ginny l'aura séduit bien entendu. »

« Que voulez-vous que nous fassions alors, professeur ? »

« Vous allez continuer à l'espionner. Ginny, tu passeras à la vitesse supérieure au niveau séduction. Ron, tu feras en sorte qu'il se confie entièrement à toi aussi bien au sujet de ces maudites vacances que sur le reste. Je veux TOUT savoir, jusqu'au gel douche qu'il a utilisé le matin même. Compris ? »

« Compris ! »

« Pas de problèmes professeur ! »

« Molly, puisqu'il a décidé de prendre des vacances, vous lui écrirez pour l'informer que nous sommes tous désolés mais qu'avec la mort de Sirius, le QG n'est plus fiable et que le terrier n'est pas assez sur. Il faudra donc qu'il reste chez les Dursley. Nous allons l'y faire mariner jusqu'au 1er Septembre. Il faut qu'il soit heureux qu'on le sorte de sa prison. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème Albus. Ce sera fait. »

« Bien ! Il faut maintenant que je retourne à Poudlard. Bonne journée. »

***********************************************************************

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Hermione »

« Bonjour professeur Lupin ! Avez-vous des nouvelles d'Harry ? »

« Remus Hermione, appelle-moi Remus ! Et oui, j'ai eu des nouvelles d'Harry. Il est parti au Portugal avec son oncle et sa tante. »

« Portugal ! Ils l'ont emmené au Portugal ?! Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, c'est formidable pour lui mais ce n'est pas le genre des Dursley !!! »

« Son oncle a gagné un voyage pour 4. J'imagine que c'était 4 personnes ou pas de voyage. Il faudra le lui demander lorsque nous le verrons. »

« Tant mieux pour Harry, ils n'auront pas eut d'excuses pour le laisser derrière. Et il viendra quand au QG? »

« Pas avant au moins 3 semaines puisqu'il va être au Portugal. Sinon, je n'en aie aucune idée. »

« J'espère qu'il a fait ses devoirs avant de partir. »

Remus éclata alors de rire face à la mine d'Hermione. Isl discutèrent ensuite de tous et de rien. Remus découvrit qu'Hermione partageait ses doutes sur Dumbledore depuis le fiasco du département des mystères. Les propres doutes de Remus n'en furent que renforcés.

***********************************************************************

Dans l'après-midi, Hermione décida d'aller visiter la bibliothèque.

'J'y trouverais bien un livre qui ne parle pas de Magie Noire. Ce serait un comble s'il n'y avait pas un livre potable dans une si grande bibliothèque.'

Cependant, elle fut arrêtée à l'entrée par deux voix bien connues. Ce ne fut pas tant les voix que la conversation qui la stoppa net : Ron et Ginny étaient en train de médire sur Harry et de faire des projets avec la fortune DE Harry !!

Si ce qu'elle venait d'entendre l'avait rendue malade, la suite la rendit nauséeuse.

« Ron, tu es sûr que personne ne viendra nous déranger ici ? »

« Bien entendu. A part cette horrible miss je-sais-tout, personne ne s'intéresse à une bibliothèque. Qui plus est, c'est que de la magie noire ici. Même miss je-me-mêle-de-tout n'y viendrait pas. »

« Alors, à ton avis, comment dois-je m'y prendre pour être la future Mme Potter. Il vaut mieux que je la joue petite fille sage ou fille plus provocante ?

« Je pense que petite fille sage est plus dans ses goûts. Un conseil, copie Cho Chang, sans les larmes. »

« Excellente idée Ron ! »

Hermione partit alors le plus discrètement possible et couru trouver Remus. Après lui avoir tout raconté, elle eut beaucoup de mal à le calmer. Il était fou de rage que l'on parle de son louveteau de cette manière ! Elle y parvint cependant lorsqu'elle lui fit remarquer qu'il était dans l'intérêt d'Harry de ne rien dire mais d'espionner pour en découvrir le maximum. Cependant, il faudrait qu'ils préviennent Harry le plus discrètement et le plus rapidement possible.

Ils discutèrent tard cette nuit-là pour mettre au point un plan pour protéger et aider Harry de leur mieux. La première chose à faire était pour eux de découvrir si Dumbledore avait une idée de ce qui se tramait. N'était-il pas toujours au courant de tout ?


	4. Connaisance de soi

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Ce qui revient souvent, c'est que les chapitres ne sont pas assez longs. Je vais essayer d'augmenter leur taille, mais je ne promets rien.

********************************************************************

Chapitre 4 : Connaissance de soi

De retour à sa chambre, Harry s'allongea sur son lit. Il discuta avec Marek de longues heures, sautant le petit déjeuner et ses cours du matin. Il pourrait toujours les rattraper dans l'après-midi.

Marek lui expliqua en détail ce qu'il était, la technologie qu'il employait, l'histoire de la galaxie et des différentes races qu'il connaissait (Goaul'd, Hasgards, Tauris, Humains, Jaffas, …) mais aussi l'état actuelle de la voie lactée avec l'arrivée des Oris. Il lui parla aussi bien entendu de la porte des étoiles et du SGC.

De son côté, Harry lui parla de la magie, de ses études, de sa vie, de ses cauchemars et de Voldemort. Il se sentit libérer de pouvoir partager réellement ce qui lui était arrivé avec quelqu'un (même si ce quelqu'un partage ses pensées). Cela lui permit d'y voir plus clair et de finir enfin son deuil de Sirius.

Son lien avec Marek lui permit également de se souvenir de sa seule année en compagnie de ses parents et cela, plus que tout, lui mit du baume au cœur.

Marek, quand à lui, était fort intéressé par la magie et déplorait de ne pouvoir en faire usage ('fichues restrictions ministérielles !') pour un test : ne répondait-elle qu'à Harry ou pouvait-il lui aussi s'en servir ?

Il était cependant rassuré sur un point, à la grande horreur d'Harry (du moins avant explications) : la magie avait essayé de le tuer. Il était sur ainsi que jamais un goaul'd ne pourrait s'emparer d'un hôte sorcier (pas de crainte à avoir qu'ainsi ils reprennent le contrôle de la galaxie).

Après le déjeuner ('il faut absolument manger Harry, nous en avons besoin tous les deux. Nous pourrons toujours discuter plus tard et il vaut mieux continuer à prendre soin de ton corps.'), Harry partit à ses cours d'arts martiaux et de tir à l'arc ('Allons-y, je vais pouvoir t'apprendre quelques trucs en arts martiaux. Par contre, je n'y connais rien au tir à l'arc. Je m'y essaierai bien. Ce sera toi le prof !').

Après d'amples félicitations de son prof d'arts martiaux et une bonne partie de rigolade avec Marek au tir à l'arc, Harry et Marek s'allongèrent sur la plage pour continuer leur petite discussion.

Marek, comprenant le désir d'Harry d'en finir avec Voldemort, chercha tous les souvenirs d'Harry ayant un lien de près ou de loin avec face-de-serpent. Se faisant, il termina un processus enclenché par Voldemort lui-même il y a près de 16 ans. Ils ne s'en aperçurent cependant que plus tard.

En visualisant ces souvenirs, Marek pointa du doigt quelques faiblesses de Voldemort ('c'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à un goaul'd point de vue mental ce type. Tu pourrais prendre quelques leçons auprès de SG-1 pour te débarrasser de lui. Ils seraient de bons profs et ils te ressemblent : toujours dans le pétrin !' 'Très amusant Marek. ') mais aussi plusieurs incohérences dans les discours de Dumbledore.

Marek conseilla donc à Harry de se méfier du vieil homme et d'analyser plus en détail ses actions. Cela leur prit le reste de l'après-midi ainsi que le temps du dîner, au cours duquel Harry fit honneur au buffet (Sport plus une deuxième bouche à nourrir, ça donne faim.).

Après ce dîner, Harry ne voyait plus Dumbledore sous le même angle et se promit d'enquêter sur le sujet dès que possible.

Avant de se coucher, Marek et Harry se mirent d'accord pour continuer le programme établit par Harry pour ses vacances. Selon Marek, Harry avait bien besoin de rendre son corps plus robuste et d'augmenter ses connaissances ('c'est toujours utile et je peux t'aider à te souvenir. Faudra aussi que je t'apprenne quelques langues et un peu de technologie.').

Bref, un esprit sain dans un corps sain ou plutôt, DEUX esprits sains dans UN corps sain.

***********************************************************************

Le lendemain, après une pause lecture de défense contre les forces du mal et un cours sur la langue Goaul'd / Tok'râ, Marek et Harry s'en allèrent se promener en ville.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout d'abord dans une pâtisserie et Marek fit acheter à un Harry un petit assortiment de pâtisseries ('Faut fêter ton anniversaire mon gars, même si on est que tous les deux !!')

En flânant, Harry demanda : 'Marek, quand on sera de retour en Angleterre, tu vas essayer de contacter le SGC, non ?'

'Oui.'

'Tu vas retourner parmi les étoiles alors ? Et trouver un nouvel hôte ?'

Ce fut le silence puis Marek répondit : 'Je ne pense pas te quitter tu sais. Je t'aime bien et cela fait un moment que je pense quitter la tok'râ et voler de mes propres ailes. Tu m'offres un nouveau départ. Si tu le veux, on pourras voyager dans la galaxie de nous même ou avec le SGC, c'est toi qui voit.'

'Pourquoi quitter la tok'râ, c'est toute ta vie, non ?'

'La tok'râ avait pour but de lutter contre les goaul'd. Grâce aux Tauris, ils ne sont plus une menace et les Jaffas et les Tauris veilleront à ce que cela reste ainsi. La tok'râ n'a donc plus vraiment de raison d'exister.

De plus, il ya plusieurs décisions du haut-conseil que je n'apprécie guère. Par exemple, peux-tu me dire à quoi cela sert que l'on aille se faire massacrer pour repérer les planètes Oris alors que l'on peut ravaler notre fierté et le demander aux Tauris.

Les Hasgards leur font confiance. Les Hasgards sont la race la plus avancées et pourtant seul les Tauris arrivent à donner du fil à retordre aux Oris ! En plus, nous ne sommes plus très nombreux dans la tok'râ. Inutile de réduire encore bêtement notre nombre !'

'Tu es remonté, y a pas à dire !' Rigola à dire.

Marek se dérida et rit avec Harry puis ajouta : 'Tu sais, je ne pense pas non plus que les autres acceptent que j'ai un hôte aussi jeune. Ils penseront que mes souvenirs peuvent te rendre instable ou que tes pouvoirs nous rendent trop dangereux pour eux.'

'Qu'en penses-tu, toi ?'

'Tu as eu ton lot d'horreur. Tu peux faire avec les miennes et tu n'es pas seul, je suis là. Quand aux pouvoirs, à nous de prendre nos responsabilités. Ce qui m'embête le plus, c'est que j'ai l'impression que ta magie a rendu notre lien plus ou moins définitif. Si je te quittait, il est possible que tu en meurs.'

'Tu plaisante !?'

'Je n'ai rien pour prouver ce que j'avance. Ce n'est qu'une théorie.'

'Donc c'est du on verra qu'on préférerait ne pas voir ?'

'Tout à fait !'

Harry pénétra alors dans une boutique genre fnac (c'est pas de la pub, je ne sais pas comment le décrire autrement) pour trouver un livre pour Hermione. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit les ordinateurs, un coin de sa mémoire s'éveilla et divers plans d'ordinateurs plus perfectionnés les uns que les autres jaillirent devant ses yeux.

Marek réussit à interrompre ce défilé et ils s'empressèrent de retourner à la chambre pour analyser cet étrange phénomène.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Y a un truc qui tourne pas rond chez moi ! Ou alors ça venait de toi ? »

'Non, ce n'était pas moi. Je ne connais pas aussi bien ce genre de technologie. Il faut que je regarde ça de plus près.'

« Fais, je t'en prie. »

Après de longues minutes, Marek s'exclama :

'Nom d'une comète, c'est quoi ce bazar ! Qui es-tu exactement ?'

« Quoi ? Comment ça qui je suis ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce… »

'Doucement, doucement ! Il ya toute une zone de ta mémoire qui est bloquée et qui se débloque petit à petit. Certainement pour éviter que tu ne sois submergé d'informations. Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure était du à ça. La vision des ordinateurs a amené certaines de tes connaissances à se faire connaître. Avec le temps tu devrais pouvoir y accéder consciemment. C'est peut-être moi qui ait enclenché le processus de déblocage.'

« Tu m'as fait vraiment peur pendant un moment. »

'Attend, je ne t'ais pas tout dit. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir et comprendre, les connaissances que tu as sont Anciennes !'

« Hein ! A quoi servent des connaissances périmées ? En même temps, j'avais quand même l'impression que c'était plutôt avancé comme technologie. »

'Non, tu m'as mal compris. Les anciens étaient un peuple très avancé qui a disparus il y a près de 10 000 ans. En fait, c'était et est toujours le peuple le plus avancé de la galaxie. Ce sont leurs connaissances que tu as. Pour en apprendre plus, il faut en parler avec le SGC et les Hasgards.'

« Comment puis-je avoir des connaissances extra-terrestres dans ma tête ? Je veux dire, je suis né en Angleterre, pas sur une autre planète ! Idem pour mes parents et mes grands-parents, enfin, normalement.»

'C'est une bonne question. Malheureusement, la seule hypothèse que je peux faire c'st que parmi tes ancêtres tu as peut-être un ancêtre Ancien. Les connaissances que tu as sont peut-être génétique comme pour nous et je les ait réveillées.'

« Comment pourrais-je avoir des ancêtres Anciens ? »

'Les Anciens étaient originaires de la terre d'après ce que j'en sait.'

Ce fut la tête pleine de questions sans réponses qu'Harry et Marek se couchèrent ce soir-là. La nuit fut paisible, Marek supprimant les cauchemars. Ce qui étonna le plus Harry fut le manque de visions de Voldemort. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Une question de plus dans le lot dont la réponse n'était pas plus à sa portée que les autres, du moins pas pour le moment.

***********************************************************************

Au prochain chapitre, les choses devraient s'accélérer. N'étant pas encore écrit il va certainement falloir que vous patientez un peu.


	5. Que le spectacle commence!

Chapitre 5 : Que le spectacle commence

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent sans incidents pour Harry et Marek. Les vacances arrivèrent bientôt à terme et Harry ne pouvait se rappeler d'été plus agréable que celui-là. Tout d'abord, il s'était fait un ami très proche qui lui ouvrait des perspectives inégalées et inégalables et enfin, il s'était transformé physiquement. Disparu le garçon avec la peau sur les os ! Et le tout, sans Dursley sur le dos !

Ce ne fut que la veille du départ qu'Harry revit son oncle venu l'informer de l'heure de départ suivie des menaces habituelles en cas de retard.

Le retour à Privet Drive fut loin d'être plaisant. A peine sur le pas de la porte, Dudley se peignit que sa valise était trop lourde. Harry dut donc la montée dans la chambre de son cousin (merci Marek pour le supplément de force). Ensuite, il du passer tout l'après-midi à nettoyer la maison de la moindre petite poussière déposée durant les 3 dernières semaines.

Cependant, le dîner marqua un tournant à 180°. En effet, Marek, depuis le départ du Portugal, supportait de moins en moins les remontrances, les remarques blessantes et la façon dont les Dursley traitaient Harry.

Ce fameux dîner commença comme tous les autres, avec les remarques habituelles ainsi que les portions habituelles. Autrement dit, une pomme de terre non cuite, un morceau de gras et une tranche de pain pour Harry pendant que les Dursley se régalaient avec un bon gros rôti.

Aucun d'entre eux ne vit les yeux d'Harry s'illuminaient, signe avant coureur de tempête dans la maisonnée, celui-ci ayant la tête baissée sur son assiette. La suite allait rester graver longtemps dans leurs mémoires.

Marek se leva, vida son assiette dans la poubelle, se rassit et entreprit de se servir une assiettée plus que correcte.

« Que penses-tu être en train de faire mon garçon ? »

« Me servir et manger une bonne assiette mon oncle. » Répondit calmement Marek en masquant la déformation de sa voix.

« Tu as jeté ta portion, petit ingrat. Tu n'as le droit à rien d'autre. Monte dans ta chambre ! Et tu y resteras jusqu'à la fin du mois sans manger ! »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit une option convenable mon oncle. »

« On ne te demande pas ton avis ! Après tout ce que l'on a fait pour toi… »

« Tout ce que vous avez fait ? Pardonnez-moi, mais à part me maltraiter, vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour moi. »

« Retire cela tout de suite mauvaise graine ou sinon… »

« Ou sinon quoi, mon oncle ? Je vais recevoir une bonne correction ? Ose me toucher et tu le regretteras. »

Enervé, le visage violacé et en proie à une colère sans borne face à ce petit effronté, Vernon se jeta sur son neveu dans l'intention plus que claire de le battre. Marek fut cependant plus rapide et Vernon se retrouva au tapis en un claquement de doigt (ou de bras plus précisément) avec un bras cassé.

Dudley qui avait voulut aider son père (on est boxeur ou on l'est pas), apprit ce jour-là à voler au travers de la cuisine. Sa graisse lui permit cependant de s'en sortir avec seulement quelques bleus.

Marek reprit la parole : « A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne fais plus aucune corvée à part nettoyer ma chambre, je vais où je veux quand je le veux, je m'occupe de la façon qu'il me plaît ET je mange autant que je le veux. Clair ? »

Ce fut Pétunia qui répondit : « Cl – cla- clair. »

« Bien »

Marek se rassit et entreprit alors d'avaler son repas. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait Pétunia qui emmenait son petit monde à l'hôpital. Le plus préoccupant pour lui était cependant sa dispute avec Harry qui trouvait qu'il y n'était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère. Marek le calma en lui faisant remarquer qu'ils s'en étaient sortis sans grand dommage et que cela faisait un moment qu'ils le cherchaient. Marek se trouvait fort patient.

Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans la chambre d'Harry, ils y trouvèrent Hedwige qui les y attendaient (Quelle chouette intelligente !). Harry reprit le contrôle, câlina sa chouette puis ils se couchèrent.

Le lendemain, Harry alla courir et s'entraîner dans le parc contre un adversaire invisible en suivant les directives de Marek (On ne changes pas les bonnes habitudes).

Ses livres et ses devoirs étant finis, il prit ensuite quelques dernières leçons avec Marek ('Tu en sais autant que moi maintenant. Enfin, même plus si on prend en compte tes connaissances anciennes verrouillées.'). Il se mit ensuite à son bureau pour écrire une lettre à Remus, une à Hermione et une à Ron pour les informer de son retour. Une fois Hedwige envolée, ils se penchèrent sur la question contact du SGC.

Le lendemain, Hedwige revint avec une lettre et 4 hiboux. L'un d'entre eux détenait les résultats de buses d'Harry (voir les livres). Un autre apportait la sempiternelle liste scolaire. Les deux derniers étaient Coq et Errol, les hiboux des Weasley.

Ron avait envoyé une lettre à Harry lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire (en retard), lui indiquant que tout allait bien pour lui, le réprimandant pour son départ au Portugal (eh ! Je peux profiter des vacances moi aussi !) et lui disant qu'ils se verraient à bord du Poudlard Express (pas avant ?!). En cadeau, il lui avait envoyé _Feintes et Quidditch : guide pratique_.

La lettre d'Errol lui plut encore moins. Mme Weasley lui écrivait, en effet, qu'il ne pourrait pas les voir cet été, le QG étant inutilisable du fait de la mort de Sirius et le Terrier pas suffisamment sûr pour lui.

La lettre d'Hedwige fut une véritable bouffée de chaleur et de joie. Elle émanait de Remus ET Hermione.

« Etrange, comment peuvent-ils être ensemble et au QG si celui-ci est inutilisable comme me l'a dit _si_ _gentiment_ Mme Weasley ? »

'C'est une excellente question Harry. Cela demande enquête si tu veux mon avis. Que disent-ils ensuite ?'

« Ils disent qu'ils sont ravis que j'ai pris un peu de bon temps, qu'ils ont des tas de choses à me raconter et que Remus viendra me chercher dans deux jours. Il veut m'accompagner au chemin de traverse pour acheter mes fournitures scolaires et aller à Gringotts pour le testament de Sirius. »

'J'ai hâte de voir ce chemin de traverse.'

***********************************************************************

Deux jours plus tard.

Lorsque Remus sonna, ce fut un Harry avec un sourire resplendissant qui lui ouvrit. Ils montèrent dans sa chambre et Harry lui raconta brièvement toutes ses vacances (enfin, presque tout. Les extra-terrestres furent laissés de côté.).

Remus sembla ensuite hésiter.

« Harry, j'ai une chose importante à te dire. Hermione et moi avons découvert des choses troublantes et cela risque de ne pas te plaire. Ensuite, sache que je ne suis pas sensé être là. Dumbledore » cracha-t-il « ne voulait pas que tu assistes à la lecture du testament de Sirius pout ta _sécurité_. Il a d'ailleurs intercepté la lettre de Gringotts qui t'était destinée. C'est pour cela qu'Hermione n'est pas là, pour me couvrir. On la retrouvera à la banque. »

« Remus, respire. Si c'est pour me dire qu'il y a un problème avec Dumbledore, je m'en suis rendu compte. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il cache mais je le découvrirais. Et il ne m'empêchera pas d'aller à la lecture du testament, foi de tok'râ !! »

Face à la véhémence d'Harry, Remus ne releva pas le _tok'râ_ et continua : « En fait, Hermione et moi avons découvert, pendant que tu étais au Portugal, qu'il faisait tout pour qu'il puisse te manipuler à sa guise, Harry. Il te considère comme une arme et rien de plus. Il utilise même les Weasley ! Enfin, c'est sûr pour Arthur, Molly, Ron et Ginny. Les autres nous ne le savons pas encore, ils n'étaient pas au QG. »

Harry pâlit considérablement à ces mots et il lui fallut tout le soutien de Marek pour ne pas défaillir. Il avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Envolé le meilleur ami et la famille aimante.

Remus le prit alors dans ses bras et Harry réalisa que sa famille se composait désormais de Marek, Hermione et Remus.

« Ca va Remus, ne t'inquiète pas. Tant que ma famille, c'est-à-dire toi et Hermione, est à mes côtés, Dumbledore et les autres regretteront de s'en être prit à moi. »

Remus lui sourit.

« Comment avez-vous découvert le pot aux roses ? Moi, il m'a fallut un élément…….. galactique pour que je commence à me douter de quelque chose. »

Remus haussa un sourcil à « l'élément galactique » et lui raconta la découverte d'Hermione et l'espionnage qui s'en était suivi.

Après cela, Remus les transplana au chemin de traverse. Marek en fut complètement malade.

'Ce doit être parce que Remus n'a pas put prendre en compte ta présence que tu dois être aussi mal. Repose-toi un peu.'

'Je vais suivre allègrement ce conseil Harry.'

« Remus ? »

« Oui Harry ? »

« La prochaine fois que tu me transplanes, est-ce que tu pourrais faire comme si j'étais deux personnes ? »

« O-oui. Pourquoi ? » s'inquiéta Remus.

« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pour le moment, trop d'oreilles indiscrètes. Mais si tu pouvais le faire, ça me rendrait peut-être moins malade. »

« O-Ok. »

« Quand on en auras fini ici, j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un petit service. »

« Pas de problème Harry. »

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers Gringotts. Après avoir discuté avec un gobelin, ce dernier les mena à la salle de lecture. Au moment d'entrer, ils entendirent Dumbledore.

« Mr Potter ne pourra malheureusement pas être présent. Il m'a donc demandé de le représenter et de prendre soin de ses affaires. »

« C'est étrange, je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir dit ce genre de chose professeur. En fait, je ne me rappelle même pas vous avoir vu depuis que REMUS m'a informé de la lecture du testament. »

« Harry !! Que fais-tu ici ? Ce n'est pas prudent, il vaut mieux que je te……. »

« Ahem ! Puisque tout le monde est présent, commençons.

Je, soussigné, Sirius Orion Black, sain de corps et d'esprit, certifie que ce qui suit représente mes dernières volontés.

A Remus Lupin, je lègue 1 millions de gallions. Prend soin d'Harry et profite de la vie vieux frère.

A Hermione Granger, je lègue également 1 millions de gallions. Merci d'avoir toujours soutenu Harry.

Ron Weasley, j'ai longuement pesé le pour et le contre et finalement, je te lègue mon jeu d'échec ainsi que des livres sur ce jeu et 1 000 gallions. La jalousie est un vilain défaut, j'espère que tu t'en souviendras.

Aux autres Weasley, je ne lègue rien excepté aux Jumeaux Fred et George à qui je donne le carnet de blagues des maraudeurs et 500 000 gallions chacun pour leur boutique. Continuer à faire rire les gars !

Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malefoy, très chères, il n'y a rien pour vous. Passez votre chemin.

Andromeda Tonks, je te lègue à toi et à Nymphadora 1 millions de gallions chacune. Profitez-en bien.

Enfin, je lègue le reste de mes possessions, biens, fortune, elfes, titre à mon filleul Harry Potter. Je te laisse également quelques papiers à signer. Tu vas les adorer.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, adieu les amis. Ne me pleurait pas trop, je vais pouvoir grandement m'amuser là-haut.

Mr Potter, si vous voulez bien signer ici, ici et ici. »

Harry regarda les papiers que lui tendait le gobelin et oh joie !, il s'agissait de formulaires d'émancipation dûment signés par son parrain. Il les signa donc sans plus attendre et avant que Dumbledore n'ait pu faire une remarque.

Le gobelin les reprit et continua : « Si vous voulez bien passer dans mon bureau Mr Potter, il y a encore quelques affaires qui requièrent votre attention. »

« Harry, tu dois rentrer maintenant. Soit raisonnable. Tu n'es pas sérieux. »

« Professeur, je retournerais vivre chez mon oncle et ma tante quand il gèlera en enfer. Remus, Hermione, si vous voulez bien m'attendre, je ne serais pas long. Je vous suit Mr. »

Lorsqu'il ressortit une heure plus tard, ce fut 10 fois plus riche qu'en entrant. Pas seulement en gallions (4 coffres (2 Potter, 1 Black et 1 Myrdin) totalisant 10 655 773,56 gallions) ou en propriétés (10 dans le monde entier dont une aux USA) mais aussi et surtout en connaissances et en livres !

Il venait en effet d'apprendre qu'il était le seul descendant connu de Merlin d'après les gobelins et avait ainsi put accéder à son coffre. A sa grande surprise, il y découvrit des livres dans une langue étrange, identifiée par Marek comme étant de l'ancien. Ils les prirent avec eux même s'ils étaient incapables de les lire.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite Remus et Hermione pour faire le tour du chemin de traverse. Marek trouva l'endroit très…. Pittoresque. Cependant, dans leur esprit, la prochaine étape était de mettre Remus et Hermione au parfum. Jusqu'où allaient-ils pouvoir pousser les révélations était une question qui les taraudait.

Advienne que pourras, ils étaient leur famille et ils avaient besoin de leur soutient et de leur aide pour trouver le SGC.


	6. L'heure des révélations

Chapitre 6 : L'heure des révélations

Une fois le shopping terminé (fournitures scolaires, garde-robe complète moldue et sorcière ainsi que des livres dans des domaines divers et variés à la plus complète surprise de Remus et Hermione), le trio apparent se rendit au chaudron baveur pour le déjeuner.

Tom leur désigna une table dans une salle privée à leur demande. Une fois servi, la discussion reprit.

« Bien Harry, tu avais quelques explications à me donner et un service à demander. »

« En effet Remus. Cependant, je préférerais un endroit vraiment privé. Pourquoi ne pas aller faire un peu de shopping côté moldu en début d'après –midi ? Ensuite, nous pourrions aller dans l'une de mes propriétés après avoir récupérer mes affaires chez les Dursley. J'en possède justement une en Irlande qui semble sympa. Une fois là-bas je pourrais tout vous dire. »

« D'accord, mais tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour retarder ainsi tes explications ! »

« Tu comprendras très vite pourquoi j'agis ainsi Hermione. C'est assez difficile à croire. Au fait, félicitations. »

Hermione et Remus le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ce fut une très belle imitation de la réaction d'Harry lorsque Marek lui avait fait part de ses observations et déductions concernant ces deux-là. Harry reprit avec un sourire :

« Si vous pensiez que personne ne remarquerait que vous étiez ensemble, c'est fichu. »

« Co-comment as-tu deviné ? Pas que l'on ne voulait pas te le dire ! C'est juste qu'on se demandait comment te l'annoncer. On se pose cette question depuis deux semaines ! Tu comprends, Remus est plus vieux que moi, pas que cela me dérange, non ! Mais c'est aussi comme s'il était de ta famille alors…. »

« Relax Hermione. Je suis ravie que vous soyez ensemble. Vous êtes très mignon tous les deux. Je n'aurais pas pu souhaiter mieux pour l'un comme pour l'autre. »

« Merci Harry. Cela nous touche beaucoup. »

« De rien Remus. »

« Pour l'ordre du phénix et le QG, que vas-tu faire Harry ? »

« Rien Hermione, du moins pour le moment. Je vais laisser Dumbledore croire que je suis toujours sa petite arme. Ainsi, il ne verra rien venir. »

« Très serpentard cette idée. »

« Merci, mais ce n'est pas la mienne. Je vous expliquerais. »

Après le déjeuner, ils suivirent le programme d'Harry et s'en allèrent dans le Londres moldu. A leur grande surprise (encore et ils n'ont pas finis de l'être), Harry acheta une énorme quantité de livres (vive les sorts de réduction !) sur les sciences moldues (tous niveaux) et notamment astrophysique et aéronautique ('ce n'est pas parce que tu partages tes connaissances avec moi que je saisis tout Marek. Il faut que je me mette à niveau !' 'Bien pensé Harry.').

Remus et Harry transplanèrent ensuite au 4 Privet Drive pour reprendre les affaires d'Harry et informer les Dursley de son départ définitif. Dire que les Dursley étaient heureux serait un euphémisme. Ils étaient fou de joie (plus de malade qui leur brise le bras et plus de 'M' dans leur vie). Marek, quand à lui, supporta beaucoup mieux le transplannage suite aux modifications suggéraient par Harry.

Ils retournèrent ensuite au chaudron baveur pour prendre Hermione et arrivèrent en Irlande dans un cottage des Black. Cottage qui de l'avis d'Harry, ressemblait davantage à un manoir qu'à un cottage. Chacun son opinion !

Ils s'y installèrent après une petite (uniquement pièces principales) visite des lieux. Harry et Marek profitèrent de cet instant pour l'inévitable confrontation. Ils s'étaient décidés pour ne laisser de côté que les étranges connaissances anciennes d'Harry, la lumière n'étant pas encore complètement faite sur le sujet.

***********************************************************************

12 square Grimmaud, après la lecture du testament.

« Comment ce cabot a-t-il pu nous laisser si peu ! Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour son effronté de filleul ! Un jeu d'échec et quelques livres ! Et pourquoi les jumeaux ont-ils eu de l'argent ? Et le ton sur lequel ce petit idiot vous a parlé Albus ! Comment peut-il être aussi arrogant ? »

« Du calme Molly. Je pense qu'Harry n'a tout simplement pas encore avalé la mort de Sirius. Il reviendra très vite vers nous. N'oubliez pas que Ron est son meilleur ami, Ginny sa future petite amie ET il nous a laissé Square Grimmaud comme QG. Tout sera oublié à la rentrée. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, j'ai d'autres cartes dans ma manche. »

« Oh ! Vous me rassurez Albus ! Tout n'est donc pas perdu ! Mais quelles cartes ? »

« Eh bien, il y a la presse tout d'abord. Si elle continue à lui faire une mauvaise publicité et que nous sommes là pour le soutenir, il nous en sera tellement reconnaissant qu'il nous mangera dans la main. Après, il y a toujours Cornélius que l'on peut manipuler. »

« Vous êtes un génie Albus !! »

« Je fais de mon mieux Molly. »

Inconnu des 2 protagonistes, une ombre se retira de l'encadrement de la porte. Le plus dur pour cette ombre allait de pouvoir prévenir Harry Potter.

Dans la bibliothèque.

« Comment a-t-il pu me donner un simple jeu d'échec ! C'est de l'argent que je méritais, comme Granger et les jumeaux. Après tout, je suis le premier ami de Potter ! »

« Je suis d'accord Ron. En plus tu as vu comment Potter a répondu à Dumbledore ? Quel mal élevé ! Je vais te changer çà, moi, quand je serais sa petite amie ! »

« Ouais ! En plus, je suis sûr que Dumbledore a un plan pour lui faire payer son affront à cet emplumé ! Riras bien qui riras le dernier ! »

***********************************************************************

Cottage Black Potter, fin d'après-midi.

« On a un gros problème Marek. »

'Lequel Harry ?'

« Comment fait-on pour faire à la fois le dîner, mettre la table, donner des explications et expliquer notre objectif, le tout en un temps record vu qu'il est déjà 18 H ? On est peut-être deux mais on n'est pas superman ! »

'Harry, n'as-tu pas des ….elfes de maison. Ils pourraient nous aider. Ou bien ce Dobby que tu aimes bien.'

« Dobby est une bonne option. Il ne dira jamais rien si je le lui demande. Pour Kreature, il doit être à moi maintenant. Je pense que je vais lui demander d'espionner l'ordre et de surveiller la maison et ses possessions sans se faire voir. Ça devrait lui plaire comme mission. »

'Bonne idée.'

Après avoir appelé Dobby et Kreature et leur avoir expliqué ce qu'il attendait d'eux (« Dobby est heureux de servir Harry Potter, Monsieur. Tout sera parfait Harry Potter, Monsieur ! »), Harry se rendit au salon. L'heure tant redoutée était arrivée.

A sa grande surprise, Marek réussit à les convaincre que oui il était un extra-terrestre dans la tête d'Harry et que non il n'était pas devenu fou avec les Dursley. Il lui fallut tout de même 2 bonnes heures pour parvenir à ce résultat.

A ce moment, Remus eu besoin d'un remontant : ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on vous annonce que votre presque-filleul est désormais à moitié extra-terrestre !

Par la suite, il lui en fallut un deuxième à l'annonce de peuples vivants à travers la galaxie toute entière. Un bon quart d'heure ne fut pas de trop pour lui permettre de se remettre de ses émotions. Il fallut ensuite ½ heures pour arrêter le flux de questions d'Hermione, une autre pour répondre à quelques unes de ces questions et enfin 1 H 30 pour leur faire avaler la technologie moldue extrêmement avancée utilisée dans la galaxie ET que des moldus terriens s'en servaient régulièrement ainsi que ces même moldus avaient fait changer la balance de pouvoir dans la galaxie en 10 ans.

Tous furent bien heureux ensuite de se mettre à table et de gouter aux bons petits plats de Dobby : Marek et Harry purent reprendre des forces et Remus et Hermione purent digérer ces informations.

Après avoir remercié Dobby pour sa cuisine, tous se mirent au lit. Autant laisser tout décanter avant de se lancer dans l'opération recherche du SGC.

***********************************************************************

Le lendemain, Harry et Marek trouvèrent Dobby au pied du lit dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Que ce passe-t-il Dobby ? »

« Le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à Dobby d'espionner Harry Potter, Monsieur. Mais Dobby a refusé, il ne veut pas trahir la confiance de Harry Potter. »

Dobby baissa la tête.

« Tu n'as pas été renvoyé, rassure-moi !? »

« Dobby a préféré être renvoyé plutôt que de trahir le grand Harry Potter, Monsieur ! »

« Je te remercie de ta loyauté Dobby. Cela me fait chaud au cœur de pouvoir te compter parmi mes amis. »

Dobby lui fit alors un grand sourire et bomba le torse.

« Aimerais-tu être à mon service avec les mêmes avantages que ce que tu avais à Poudlard ? »

« Oh non, Monsieur ! Dobby préfèrerait travailler gratuitement pour Harry Potter ! »

Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, Harry accepta : « D'accord Dobby, mais sous conditions. »

« Dobby fera tout ce que voudras Harry Potter !! »

« Tout d'abord, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit pour toi personnellement, achète-le. Ensuite, tu peux porter tous les vêtements que tu désires. Si je t'en donne un, c'est pour te faire plaisir et non pour te renvoyer. C'est compris ? »

« Dobby a compris Monsieur. Monsieur est vraiment un grand sorcier. »

« Ensuite Dobby, il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai une deuxième personne dans ma tête et qu'Hermione et Remus sont ma famille…. »

« Dobby est honoré de servir toute la famille d'Harry Potter. Dobby va aller travailler. »

'Je l'aime bien ce petit gars. Il est revigorant.'

'Il n'y a que toi pour dire ça Marek !'

'Allez, à la douche fainéant, ne traine pas au lit. On a un SGC à trouver je te rappelle !'

'A vos ordres chef !'

***********************************************************************

Après le petit-déjeuner, notre petit groupe additionné de Dobby finalisa (cough, cough) son plan :

déménager aux USA jusqu'au 1er Septembre

s'introduire au Pentagone pour rencontrer le Général Hammond ou O'Neill (dur, dur)

en cours d'élaboration (ben voyons !)

Remus s'occupa alors des formalités administratives et le lendemain les trouva dans un grand appartement à New York en train de comploter pour s'introduire au Pentagone. Ce même lendemain entendit un hurlement de rage retentir dans Poudlard. C'est ce qui a tendance à arriver quand un manipulateur se rend compte de l'émancipation, du déménagement ET du changement de pays de son arme favorite.

A la fin de la journée, la fine équipe était parée, le plan au point, chacun connaissant son rôle à la perfection. Même Dobby avait été enrôlé ! La nuit ne leur avait jamais parue aussi longue. Cette nuit-là, Marek maudit le Haut-conseil Tok'râ pour n'avoir jamais demandé ne serait-ce qu'un numéro de téléphone pour contacter le SGC en cas d'accident sur terre. Et il se maudit ensuite lui-même pour n'en avoir jamais demandé à Jacob Carter ! Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Harry le pria (censuré) de se taire qu'ils s'endormirent enfin.

***********************************************************************

Au prochain chapitre, un peu d'action et apparition de SG-1. A bientôt, Titi


	7. Branle bas de combat

Chapitre 7 : Branle bas de combat

A 8 H du matin, notre petit groupe transplana dans la zone de transplanage de la zone sorcière du pentagone sous un glamour effectué par Remus. Dobby se chargea de distraire les gardes qui se trouvaient là pendant que les 3 autres allaient se cacher dans un coin sombre, enfilaient la cape d'invisibilité et partaient dans la zone moldue. Dobby reparti ensuite à l'appartement.

Ils descendirent plusieurs étages et parcoururent de nombreux couloirs avant d'apercevoir un bureau vide et ouvert. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et fermèrent la porte. Hermione s'installa devant l'ordinateur qui se révéla protégé par mot de passe. Ils fouillèrent donc ensuite le bureau à la recherche d'une liste ou d'un annuaire du pentagone pouvant leur indiquer le bureau de l'un des deux général.

Ils finirent par trouver le numéro du bureau d'O'Neill ainsi qu'un plan. Direction alors le 4ème étage, aile Sud, porte 106, donnant sur la rue. Ils se recamouflèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et se dirigèrent vers l'aile Sud.

Malheureusement pour eux, l'accès à l'aile Sud leur fut barré par une porte et deux soldats. Ils décidèrent donc de monter au 4ème où ils retrouvèrent la même configuration. Ils se replièrent alors dans un couloir vide.

Marek eut alors l'idée de passer par la fenêtre, le problème étant de passer devant celle où se trouvaient la porte et les gardes.

Remus ouvrit la fenêtre la plus proche d'un alohomora, annula le glamour sur Harry et Marek monta sur le rebord en enroulant autour de lui la cape d'invisibilité. Cela ne fut pas très pratique. La cape, dans sa position ne lui permettait que de se cacher des passants 4 étages plus bas. Impossible de passer les gardes sans être vu.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre maudite et Hermione s'approcha des gardes faisant mine de s'être perdue et demandant aux gardes son chemin. Dès le moment où les gardes détournèrent leur attention vers Hermione, Marek passa la fenêtre et chercha le bon bureau tout en essayant d'éviter d'être vu par les occupants des autres bureaux.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait rejoint Remus. Ce dernier lança un sort de désillusion sur eux deux, ils rejoignirent la zone de transplanage et repartirent à l'appartement.

Marek finit par trouver la fenêtre tant désirée. Sur le bureau en face de la fenêtre, on pouvait voir une plaque indiquant _Général J. O'Neill_. Malheureusement, il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir attendre qu'O'Neill arrive. Impossible d'ouvrir la fenêtre de l'extérieur sans magie. Le troisième point de leur plan avait vraiment besoin d'être revu ! Très mauvais l'improvisation au Pentagone !

Il rongea son frein pour le reste de la journée. En fin d'après-midi, O'Neill se décida enfin à faire une apparition. Une fois que ce dernier fut assis à son bureau, Marek retira la cape d'invisibilité et frappa au carreau. O'Neill releva la tête, ouvrit des yeux ronds, saisit son arme, s'approcha, ouvrit la fenêtre et lui fit signe d'entrer arme pointée dans sa direction.

« N'êtes-vous pas un peu jeune pour jouer les terroristes jeune homme ? En tout cas, c'est très mauvais comme plan de se faire introduire dans les lieux par un général. Faudra que vous revoyiez cette partie. »

« Rassurez-vous général, j'avais déjà pensé à revoir le plan. En revanche, je ne suis pas un terroriste, je cherche à contacter le SGC et comme vous le savez, on ne trouve pas son numéro dans l'annuaire. Comme je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie de me taper 36 services au téléphone et n'ayant pas de téléphone, je suis venu vous voir. »

« Le quoi ? SKG ? Connaît pas comme service ! C'est nouveau ? »

« Ne vous faite pas stupide général. Vous avez été colonel au SGC et avait même commandé une équipe, SG-1 pendant plusieurs années. Années pendant lesquelles vous savez sauvez votre planète à plus d'une reprise. Vous en avez ensuite été nommé général et maintenant vous êtes au Pentagone.

Si vous voulez plus de preuves, le SGC est une base souterraine où est abritée la porte des étoiles, artefact créé par les anciens pour voyager entre différentes planètes habitables de la galaxie et même au-delà. De ce fait, vous avez aidé, voir réussit presque à vous (les Tauris) tout seul, à botter le train aux goaul'd, rencontré plusieurs alliés dont les Hasgards et les Tok'râ. Vous avez même intégré un Jaffa, Teal'c de Chulak, à SG-1. C'est lui qui a initié la révolte des Jaffas contre les faux dieux.

Ce fut le docteur Daniel Jackson, autre membre de SG-1, qui est parvenu à décrypter le fonctionnement de la porte et C'est le colonel Samantha Carter, fille du désormais Tok'râ Jacob Carter, équipe SG-1 toujours, qui a conçu l'interface que vous utilisez pour contrôler la porte. Vous êtes actuellement, d'après mes dernières sources, en guerre contre les Oris.

Quand à moi, je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis anglais et j'ai 16 ans. Pendant un séjour au Portugal, il y a deux semaines exactement, j'ai rencontré un Tok'râ mourant qui s'était écrasé en mer. Je suis devenu l'hôte de son symbiote Marek. Si vous voulez vérifier, libre à vous de contacter Selmack, il connaît bien Marek. »

Harry respira un grand coup après avoir tout débiter et attendit la réaction d'O'Neill. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large : le gosse disait-il réellement la vérité ?

« Ouah ! Quelle histoire ! Tu en as de l'imagination petit, une sacrée bonne même ! »

Mieux valait jouer les idiots pour commencer.

Marek prit alors le contrôle et Jack put voir les yeux de l'adolescent s'illuminaient. Ok, le gosse savait VRAIMENT tout.

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi, général, qu'Harry vous a dit la vérité. Je ne vous demande pas de nous croire sur parole. Je sais que cela est impossible. Je vous demande juste d'envisager la possibilité que tout est vrai. »

« Si, et je dis bien si, tout est vrai, que veniez-vous faire sur Terre ? »

« Malheureusement rien. »

« Rien ?! »

« Rien. Je me suis fait attaquer par les Oris lors d'une mission de reconnaissance. Ils ont touché les moteurs et nous avons perdu le contrôle lorsque nous sommes sortis trop tôt d'hyper-espace. Mon hôte a alors été grièvement blessé lors de l'impact dans l'océan. Par chance pour moi, Harry nous a trouvé et mon ancien hôte l'a convaincu de me prendre. »

« Je vois. »

« Général, si vous voulez faire des vérifications, je vous demanderais de les faire vite. Mon hôte doit prendre le train le 1er septembre pour son pensionnat. »

« Oh ! Vous voulez donc juste contacter la tok'râ pour changer d'hôte ! Vous savez que nous ne sommes pas un hôtel ? »

« Vous m'avez mal compris général. Je reste avec Harry. En fait, je souhaite quitter la tok'râ ; je ne m'entends pas très bien avec le haut-conseil. »

« Tiens donc ! Moi non plus ! »

« Je sais général. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je vous respecte autant. »

« Merci. Je suppose. »

« De plus, général, mon hôte et moi-même souhaiterions solliciter l'expérience et l'assistance du SGC et particulièrement de SG-1 face à quelques problèmes qui dépassent mes compétences. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui peut bien dépasser les compétences d'un Tok'râ ? »

« La technologie des anciens et les anciens eux-mêmes général. »

« Les anciens ? Que viennent-ils faire là ? »

« Pourrait-on en discuter après que vous ayez vérifié mes dires et baissé votre arme ? Je commence à avoir mal aux bras à force de les laisser lever. »

« Euh, oui, bien sûr. Juste le temps de passer quelques coups de fil et on est parti. En attendant, mettez les mains sur la tête et asseyez-vous. »

Le lendemain, en fin de soirée, Marek et Harry se trouvaient dans une chambre au SGC, lavés de tous soupçons concernant leurs identités et Marek ayant coupé les ponts avec la Tok'râ via Selmack. Ils avaient également obtenus la possibilité d'envoyer un sergent pour porter une lettre à New York pour rassurer son gardien et lui prendre quelques affaires.

'Tu es conscient que nous avons encore beaucoup d'explications à donner.'

'M'en parle pas. J'ai mal à la tête rien que d'y penser. Comment est-on sensé leur prouver que la magie existe ? Je ne peux même pas en faire !'

'Potions ?'

'Non, ça ressemble trop à de la chimie.'

'Demande d'autorisation pour faire de la magie du président des Etats-Unis via le général O'Neill ?'

'Donc va falloir déjà le convaincre lui. On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge et pourtant, on n'y ait même pas encore entré !'

'Relax Harry, on va y arriver.'

***********************************************************************

Le lendemain, New York, 12 H.

Remus, Hermione et Dobby tournaient en rond. Ils n'avaient aucunes nouvelles d'Harry et commençaient à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, Hermione se précipita pour ouvrir. Elle se trouva alors face à un sergent de l'armée de l'air des Etats-Unis.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. On m'a envoyé vous remettre cette lettre et prendre quelques affaires pour Mr Potter. Monsieur. »

Hermione tendit la lettre à Remus qui l'ouvrit et la lu.

« Remus, Hermione et Dobby,

Tout va bien, ais vu le général, suis clean pour vous savez quoi. Ais besoin du sac se trouvant sur mon lit. Vous verrez à mon retour dans quelques jours.

Ne vous inquiétez pas

Biz

Harry. »

Remus alla donc dans la chambre d'Harry, prit le sac sur le lit et l'amena au sergent. Une fois les salutations échangées et la porte refermée, ils mirent Dobby au courant et s'effondrèrent de soulagement sur le canapé.

***********************************************************************

Base du SGC, même jour, matin.

Harry et Marek se trouvaient dans la salle de débriefing plongés dans leurs pensées et attendant les généraux Landry et O'Neill lorsque SG-1 entra. Après tout ce que Marek lui avait raconté sur eux, Harry se sentit émus d'être face à toute l'équipe.

« SG-1, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Marek, mon symbiote, m'a dit le plus grand bien de vous tous. Sauf, Mme, je suis aux regrets d'ignorer votre identité. »

« Elle ? C'est Vala Maldoran, une jeune recrue. »

« Daniel, voulez vous dire jeune en âge ou…. »

« Non, jeune comme nouvellement admise dans l'équipe. »

« Eh ! Ça fait un an maintenant ! »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, jeune. »

« Et Mitchell alors ? »

« Laissez moi en dehors de tout ça, voulez-vous. Je suppose que vous êtes le Tok'râ qui s'est introduit dans le bureau d'O'Neill au pentagone. Félicitation, c'était gonflé comme plan. Cependant, je vous imaginais plus vieux. »

« Euh, merci. »

« Bien puisque tout le monde est là…. Je vous présente, tout d'abord, Harry Potter, britannique de 16 ans et hôte du Tok'râ qui a quitté la Tok'râ, Marek. Bien, jeune homme, vous souhaitiez l'aide de SG-1 au sujet des anciens. Expliquez nous ça. »

« Bien entendu général Landry. Il se trouve que lorsque je me suis lié à Harry, j'ai réveillé une partie de sa mémoire qui contient des informations sur la technologie des anciens. De plus, il se trouve qu'Harry a hérité de l'un de ses ancêtres, dénommé Merlin, des livres écrits en anciens…. »

« Je vous demande pardon, vous avez dit Merlin.

« Oui. »

« Etes-vous sûr que vous êtes son descendant Harry ? »

« Certain, colonel Carter. Les …. personnes m'ayant informé de cet héritage ne peuvent pas se tromper. »

Le reste de l'assemblée resta muet pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Daniel n'explose.

« Jack ! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que cela implique, ne serait-ce que pour Atlantis ! »

« J'en suis parfaitement conscient Daniel. C'est …… colossal. »

« Excusez-moi, Pourriez-vous éclairer ma lanterne, je crains que ni moi, ni Marek n'arrivons à vous suivre. »

Daniel se lança alors dans des explications sur Merlin, partant d'Atlantis à l'ascension en passant par l'arme de Merlin ayant servi il y a peu à éliminer les Oris.

« Donc, si j'ai bien suivi, étant descendant de Merlin, je suis non seulement descendant du plus grand sorcier qui ait existé mais en plus descendant d'un ancien donc ancien moi-même ! »

« C'est exact. Mais sorcier ? »

Harry se mordilla la lèvre et Marek prit la relève pour parler de la magie, du monde magique, de la politique des sorciers, la situation actuelle en Grande-Bretagne et, à la grande gêne d'Harry, de sa célébrité et de son lien avec Voldemort.

Tous ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Daniel fut légèrement sceptique (faut pas oublier qu'il a fait l'ascension, même si il a oublié, certaines choses restent familières) ; Sam parti dans des explications scientifiques pour essayer de démontrer que la magie n'existait pas ; Teal'c haussa un sourcil ; Vala demanda des tours de magie à n'en plus finir ; Cameron, Landry et O'Neill furent complètement sceptique et prêt à le croire tomber sur la tête. Ils allèrent jusqu'à lui offrir une visite médicale chez un psy !

Après avoir respiré un grand coup, Marek entreprit d'abord de convaincre Daniel (le plus simple), qui l'appuya ensuite pour convaincre Teal'c et Vala (était-ce vraiment nécessaire pour elle ?).

Sam demanda alors la possibilité de pouvoir faire des tests avant d'y croire. Ce à quoi Marek et Harry répondirent OK si seulement ils pouvaient obtenir une dérogation pour effectuer de la magie.

« Pardon, une dérogation ? »

« Oui, n'étant pas encore majeur, je ne peux pas faire de la magie sauf cas de légitime défense et autres trucs dans le genre. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de finir en prison simplement pour réussir à vous convaincre.

« Ok. Et comment fait-on pour obtenir cette dérogation, si on peut l'obtenir ? »

« Je pense que le président devrait pouvoir vous aiguiller sur la bonne personne. »

« Le président ? Des Etats-Unis ? »

« Non, O'Neill, le président de la galaxie. Bien sûr des Etats-Unis ! Qui d'autre ? »

« Il a le même humour que vous Daniel. »

Il fut donc convenu qu'O'Neill essaierait d'obtenir ladite dérogation (il était toujours sûr qu'un tour chez un psy ferait du bien à Harry plutôt qu'une dérogation, mais dans ce cas il n'aurait pas la paix avec Daniel), pendant que SG-1 et Harry/Marek travailleraient sur les anciens.

Personne n'était au bout de ses surprises.


	8. Excusez moi!

Bonjour à tous et bonne année. On m'a fait remarquer qu'Harry n'avait pas besoin d'une dérogation pour la magie étant donné qu'il était émancipé. C'est effectivement une chose que j'ai oublié de préciser. Je vais le faire dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

***********************************************************************

Chapitre 8 : Excusez-moi ?!

Lorsqu'O'Neill revint de sa visite présidentielle, il se rendit directement au bureau de Daniel. Comme il l'avait pressenti, il trouva Daniel et Harry plongés dans un énorme pavé.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

« Jack ! Déjà revenu ! »

« Eh bien, compte tenu que je suis parti près de 12 H, oui je suis revenu. »

« 12 H ? Mince, le temps passe vraiment vite. »

« En effet Daniel. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez ? »

« J'apprenais à Harry et Marek à lire et parler l'ancien ou l'altéran. Un, il est stupide que l'un de leur descendant ne parle pas leur langue et deux, Merlin a laissé bien trop de livres à Harry pour que je puisse tous les lire seul. »

« Je vois. Et çà avance ? »

« Oui, grâce à Marek, j'apprends très vite. J'ignorais même que l'on pouvait apprendre aussi vite. »

« Ah ! Concernant ma visite au président, il n'a pas été surpris par la magie. En fait, il a été choqué quand je lui ais appris qu'un tok'râ avait pris un sorcier pour hôte. Vu son inquiétude, cela m'inquiète aussi. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas général. La magie n'accepte pas les symbiotes. Elle les combat farouchement. Je dois même dire que si j'étais tombé sur un autre sorcier qu'Harry, je serais mort. »

« Pardon ? »

« Sa magie m'a repoussé au départ. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il a ouvert son cœur et supplié sa magie de me laisser en paix qu'elle a arrêté de me combattre. »

« Ah ! »

« La magie a donc une conscience ? »

« Je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'elle a une conscience docteur Jackson. Je ne fais que vous raconter ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là. Ce que je peux vous dire en revanche, c'est qu'une fois qu'elle m'a accepté, elle m'a aidé à créer le lien, rendant la symbiose encore plus parfaite et renforçant le lien qu'Harry et moi possédons. »

« Ça me rassure, mais je ne suis pas certain que la Tok'râ apprécie. »

« Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai quitté la Tok'râ ? Cela était une des nombreuses raisons et l'élément déclencheur de mon départ. Et pour la dérogation ? »

« Ah, oui ! Vous auriez put me dire qu'en Angleterre vous étiez émancipé, cela aurait abrégé la paperasse. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Et bien, après avoir raconté ma petite histoire au Président, il a décidé qu'il était préférable que vous ne soyez plus considéré comme un mineur aux Etats-Unis. Et la paperasse pour quelqu'un d'émancipé dans un autre pays est beaucoup plus légère que pour quelqu'un quine l'ais pas. »

« Cela veut donc dire que je suis émancipé aux yeux de la loi américaine également ? »

« Oui, plus une double nationalité américaine – britannique et un certificat de sécurité de haut niveau. En fait, pour la sécurité, seul SG-1, moi-même, Landry, le docteur Laam et vous avez un tel certificat. Vous ne devez donc parler à personne de vos pouvoirs. »

« Ouah ! Je suis flatté. Dois-je également comprendre que vous êtes convaincu pour la magie ? »

« Pas vraiment. Mais le président, lui, vous croit donc, il doit y avoir quelque chose. Pour le reste, je vais attendre l'avis de Carter. »

« Il y a également un petit problème qui n'en sera peut-être pas vraiment un. En fait, pour m'introduire au Pentagone, j'ai eu de l'aide de trois personnes à qui j'ai un peu tout raconté. »

« Excusez-moi ?! »

« Il me fallait de l'aide ! Mais rassurez-vous, ils n'en parleront à personne. De plus, ce sont des sorciers…… et un elfe. »

« Un elfe ! Comme dans les films ! »

« Pas vraiment. C'est un ami, mais les sorciers se servent de sa race comme d'esclave. »

« Bon, si je comprend bien cela veut dire retourner voir le président pour avoir d'autres certificat. »

« Et une dérogation. »

« Hein ?! »

« L'un de ces personnes est mineure. Et non émancipé, nulle part. »

« Vous allez me faire devenir chèvre. »

O'Neill tourna les talons, un air désespéré sur le visage.

« Félicitation Harry. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« D'habitude, il n'y a que moi pour arriver à lui faire faire cette tête-là. De plus, vous m'avez fait gagner mon pari avec Carter. »

« Quel Pari ? »

« J'ai parié que vous exaspériez Jack avant la fin de la semaine. »

« Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux et retournèrent à leurs études. Le lendemain, O'Neill avait les certificats et un sergent était allé les porter aux heureux destinataires, destinataires qui devaient également être amenés à la base.

Après deux jours d'étude intensive de la langue Altérane, Harry et Marek pouvaient la lire, l'écrire et la parler couramment. Ils s'étaient donc mis à la lecture des livres. Au grand malheur de Daniel, lesdits livres étaient enchantés pour n'être lu que par son héritier, c'est-à-dire Harry. Daniel lui tournait donc autour pour avoir un résumé des livres, tout en essayant de rechercher une réponse au pourquoi des connaissances altéranes d'Harry.

Entre quelques heures de lecture pendant lesquelles Harry et Marek s'étaient rendu compte qu'il pouvait lire à une vitesse prodigieuse, le colonel Carter faisait quelques tests sur la magie d'Harry. Après de nombreux essais, il ressortait que Marek pouvait utiliser la magie d'Harry mais en petite quantité et à condition d'utiliser une baguette. Pour Harry, la magie sans baguette devenait de plus en plus naturelle au fur et à mesure qu'il s'entraînait.

Carter, après avoir effectué des mesures sur Harry, puis sur Remus et Hermione lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, parvint à émettre quelques théories scientifiques sur l'origine de la magie.

Pour elle, une partie de leur cerveau leur permettait d'utiliser l'énergie en eux et de la convertir pour qu'elle obéisse à leur volonté. Les mouvements de baguette et les incantations permettaient au cerveau de définir la volonté du lanceur. Elle ne parvenait cependant pas à expliquer la métamorphose, les moyens de transports magiques et bien d'autres choses encore. Et pourtant elle mettait toute son énergie à les comprendre.

Teal'c, Mitchell et O'Neill, avaient pris sur eux de former correctement Harry au combat, non seulement pour combattre Voldemort, mais aussi en vue d'une incorporation au SGC (recrue plus qu'idéale pour eux non ?). Autant dire que lors de la première séance, Marek ou pas, il fut au tapis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Lors des suivantes aussi d'ailleurs. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils repartirent pour l'Angleterre qu'Harry et Marek commençait à pouvoir rester debout d'un bout à l'autre de l'entraînement.

Hermione et Remus eurent également droit à ces petites séances, mais en moins poussé. Pendant leur séjour au SGC, Remus (et Hermione) entraîna Harry et Hermione en magie. Ils passèrent en revue pour toutes les années à Poudlard et au-delà (les livres achetés, faut bien qu'ils servent un jour) les potions, l'herbologie, la DCFM, les runes (et oui !), la métamorphose, les charmes. Carter les tutora également en sciences (Remus fut largué au bout d'une heure le pauvre et fut mis à niveau par sa petite amie).

Bref, des vacances pas comme les autres et bien chargées.

La plus grosse surprise vint lorsqu'Harry et Marek demandèrent une réunion avec tout SG-1, Landry et O'Neill.

« Il y a un vaisseau altéran sur Terre. »

« Excusez-moi ?!! »

« J'ai trouvé dans les livres de Merlin l'emplacement d'un vaisseau Altéran. J'ignore dans quel état il est ou de quelle classe il est. Je sais juste qu'il est là. »

« Bien. Où ? »

« Vous savez où se trouve le triangle des Bermudes ? »

« Oui. »

« Et bien, il est sous terre juste sous les coordonnées du triangle. Ne me demandez pas comment il a atterri là, je n'en ais aucune idée. »

« Bien, on va demander au dédale d'effectuer une reconnaissance. Je vous tiendrais au courant de ce qu'il trouve. Concernant vos connaissances, planquées dans votre mémoire, des nouvelles ? »

« Pour tout vous dire général, on ne sait toujours pas d'où elles me viennent. Ce n'est pas une mémoire génétique et aucunes connaissances n'ont été téléchargées dans ma tête. Ce que nous savons en revanche, c'est qu'elles se débloquent progressivement et sont assimilées de telles façon, que peu importe la quantité, mon esprit pourra tous contenir. Ça plus le fait que je sois alteran. Ça aide. »

« Encore des questions sans réponses à ce que je voit. Continuez sur votre lancée les petits gars. »

Le dédale étant dans la galaxie de Pégase à ce moment-là, ils n'auraient pas de reconnaissance avant plusieurs semaines.

La veille du départ, c'est-à-dire deux jours avant la rentrée à Poudlard, tous se réunirent une nouvelles fois. Il fut convenu que SG-1 téléporterait les 3 sorciers à bord du Dédale dès qu'ils auraient des nouvelles pour le vaisseau ancien. Remus s'installerait dans la cabane hurlante pendant l'année scolaire pour continuer l'apprentissage de haut niveau en magie. Il devait également rechercher un sort qui leur permettrait de continuer à se former au combat moldu. Enfin, il emporterait une tonne (si, si) de livres sur les sciences moldues.

Si les vacances avaient été chargées, l'année scolaire s'annonçait tout autant chargée.

Le lendemain, notre petit groupe repartit en Irlande dans la demeure d'Harry pour se préparer à la rentrée. Vala allait regretter de ne plus voir les sorciers pratiquaient la magie, Carter était triste de ne pas pouvoir continuer ses expériences, Teal'c de continuer à former Harry et tous allaient regretter les petits plats de Dobby apportés à domicile dans leurs bureaux.


	9. Poudlard, nous voilà!

Chapitre 9 : Poudlard, nous voilà !

Le 1er Septembre, à 9 H tapante, Hermione et Harry arrivaient à la gare de King's Cross. Ils se rendirent immédiatement sur la voie 9 ¾ et montèrent dans le tout dernier wagon, dans le dernier compartiment dont ils verrouillèrent la porte. Ils n'avaient que l'embarras du choix étant donné qu'il n'y avait personne à cette heure-là.

Remus et Dobby, quand à eux, arrivaient au même moment à la cabane hurlante.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le quai commençait doucement à se remplir. Ce ne fut qu'à 10 H 45 que nos deux amis aperçurent 4 têtes rousses : les Weasley étaient arrivés. A 11 H, le train démarra. Un quart d'heure plus tard, quelqu'un essaya d'ouvrir la porte de leur compartiment. Ils supposèrent que c'était Ron et Ginny qui les cherchaient.

Peu de temps après, Hermione se rendit à l'avant du train pour la réunion des préfets. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry s'installa confortablement avec un livre choisit par Marek : _L'astrophysique pour les nuls_.

Le voyage se déroula sans incident pour Harry et Marek, du moins jusqu'au retour d'Hermione.

« Ne me parle pas, je n'ai rien à dire ! »

« …… »

« Non mais, quel sans gêne ! Oser me dire que je te mets des idées stupides dans la tête, que je suis de mauvais conseil et que je te mets en danger avec mon immaturité !! Et Ginny qui s'y met aussi par-dessus le marché ! Te rend-tu compte que cette petite peste annonce à tout le monde que tu sors avec elle ! Et que c'est moi qui lui mets des bâtons dans les roues pour être avec toi ! Moi jalouse d'elle, tu te rends compte ! »

« Calme-toi Hermione. C'était un peu à prévoir leur cirque. »

« Oui, mais ils m'énervent, je n'y peux rien ! »

« Si tu veux, Marek et moi avons pensé à un petit truc pour les énervés eux et ridiculisé Dumbledore. »

« Ah, Ah ! L'heure de la vengeance à sonner ! »

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds face à la réplique d'Hermione et pensa avec Marek que les deux autres l'avaient plus énervée qu'ils ne l'avaient cru.

« Alors ! Ton, votre idée ! »

« Simple, recréé les maraudeurs, mais façon guérilla. »

« Ok, alors les maraudeurs, c'est ton idée, la guérilla, c'est celle de Marek. »

« Euh, oui. »

« D'accord, donc première étape trouver des noms pour nos formes animagus. Vu que Dumbledore ne sait pas que l'on s'est entraîné pour çà, je ne pense pas qu'il nous soupçonne. Je suis sûr qu'il pense que seul Sirius, ton père et Queudvert connaissaient la méthode. Jamais il n'ira imaginer que Remus s'est aussi penché sur la question après coup. »

« Ravi que l'idée te plaise. »

« Tout pour leur faire payer Harry. »

Après d'amples discussions à trois, il fut convenu que la panthère d'Harry s'appellerait Prince Zamarat (mot perse pour émeraude) de la tok'Râ (en référence à Marek) et le renard d'Hermione l'amazone Kitsune (renard en japonais) de la Tauri. Ils convinrent également d'ajouter deux noms supplémentaires pour éviter qu'on les soupçonne. Le premier fut le chasseur Marek de la Tok'râ (ben quoi, il fait parti du groupe) et le deuxième fut le seigneur Golden de la Tauri.

Le reste du voyage se passa à comploter leur toute première blague. Ils avaient décidé de frapper un grand coup et de donner le La dès le festin de rentrée si possible. A leur plus grand bonheur, lorsque le train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-lard, les sorts étaient prêts et le plan 'colère des dieux' peaufinait.

Ils descendirent les derniers pour éviter Ron et Ginny, montèrent dans une calèche et, une fois arrivé au château, se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la table des griffondors. Ils s'installèrent le plus loin possible de Ron, à la grande surprise de tous le monde.

Les premières années arrivèrent ensuite et furent répartis dans les 4 maisons de Poudlard. Vers le milieu du repas, Hermione déclencha 'la colère des dieux'. D'un sort bien placé, elle anima les 4 bannières des maisons qui se mirent à chanter pendant qu'Harry faisait voltiger tous les verres autour des dites bannières.

Pendant que les verres volaient, Hermione et Harry se servirent des bannières pour transformer le liquide contenu dans les verres. Une fois que les professeurs eurent reposés les verres et fait taire les bannières, le repas reprit normalement jusqu'à ce qu'un première année éclate de rire en regardant la table professorale.

A cette table, ainsi qu'à toutes les autres, on pouvait voir les personnes avec une teinte de cheveux différente. Les Serpentards avaient les cheveux rouge vif, les serdaibles vert clair, les pouffsoufles bleu turquoise, les griffondors rose et les professeurs jaune canari, excepté Dumbledore qui se trouvait affublé d'une chevelure fuschia avec une barbe bleue ciel.

Dumbledore se leva.

« Maintenant que nous avons bien ri et que les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures, je prierais le ou les auteurs de cette blague de l'annulait. »

Et oui, il n'aimait pas beaucoup être ridiculisé et au milieu du jaune canari, il dénotait férocement.

Il apparut alors un nuage de fumée dans lequel tous purent distinguer 4 silhouettes.

Des voix déformées et méconnaissables s'élevèrent ensuite.

« Bonjour, nous sommes les altérans. Je me présente Prince Kamarat de la Tok'râ. »

La première figure, vêtue d'une cape s'inclina alors.

La deuxième s'inclina à la suite en disant : « Je suis l'amazone Kitsune de la Tauri. »

Les deux autres suivirent de la même façon.

« Je suis le chasseur Marek de la Tok'râ. »

« Je suis le seigneur Golden de la tauri. »

« Ces couleurs ne vous vont absolument pas directeur, je vous conseil d'aller vous changer. »

« J'ajouterais même que contrairement aux autres, vous êtes ridicule. »

« Qui êtes-vous exactement ? »

« Seriez-vous sourd, directeur ? Nous venons à peine de nous présenter. »

« Je pense surtout, mon cher prince, qu'il n'a pas écouté un seul mot de ce que nous avons dit ; il était trop occupé à nous détailler physiquement. »

« Tu as certainement raison mon bon chasseur, mais de ce fait, il va devoir…. »

Ils terminèrent tous en chœur : « Craindre la colère des Altérans. »

Ils disparurent ensuite comme ils étaient venus. La grande salle explosa alors de rire, moins les serpentards qui n'aiment pas les blagues, Dumbledore et Rogue. Les autres professeurs tentaient tant bien que mal de cacher leur fou rire. Si on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait cependant voir que Rogue affichait un rictus amusé. Et oui, que voulez-vous, ce n'est pas tous les jours que le grand Dumbledore n'as pas le dernier mot. Rogue avait en plus l'impression que ces altérans réserveraient leurs meilleurs crus à Dumbledore.

Tous les élèves se couchèrent cette nuit-là en ne parlant que des altérans et en se demandant quelle serait leur prochaine blague.

La soirée fut beaucoup moins amusante pour Harry et Hermione. Ils se battirent en effet avec Ron et Ginny et leur balancèrent à la figure qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas de vrais amis mais s'intéressait uniquement à l'argent.

Heureusement pour eux, Marek prit rapidement le contrôle et ajouta qu'il était dommage que Dumbledore, le grand homme, leur fasse confiance. Bref, il enfonça Ron et Ginny pour qu'ils les laissent tranquille mais passa du cirage sur Dumbledore pour évitait que ce dernier ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit.

Ron et Ginny saisirent le message sans problème. Le lendemain, ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore à la première heure pour lui faire part de leur discussion de la veille. Il fut mécontent d'apprendre que ses deux espions étaient hors jeu mais grandement rassuré de la foie d'Harry et Hermione en lui. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Il ordonna malgré tout aux deux jeunes de continuer à espionner Harry de loin et de lui rapporter tout fait étrange. Il leur demanda également d'ouvrir l'œil parmi tous les élèves pour découvrir le groupe de 4 se faisant appelé les Altérans.

La première semaine de cours se passa très bien pour Harry et Hermione. Ils durent cependant se retenir pour éviter d'étaler leurs connaissances. Ils ne firent également aucunes blagues.

La semaine se passa moins bien pour Ron et Ginny qui durent subir les foudres du directeur pour leur inefficacité : pas d'altérans et rien sur Harry.

Le week-end arrivé, Harry et Hermione se levèrent tôt, enfilèrent la cape d'invisibilité et passèrent sous le saule cogneur pour rejoindre Remus. Celui-ci les attendait et après avoir embrassé Hermione, ils se mirent au travail. Ils retournèrent au château le dimanche soir. Aux questions de Ron sur leur disparition, ils répondirent que :

ce n'était pas ses affaires

s'ils voulaient travailler tranquillement dans la salle sur demande, c'était leur problème et pas le sien.

Ron rapporta, bien sûr, fidèlement a conversation à Dumbledore. E dernier fut contrarié qu'Harry se plonge autant dans ses études et décida de le convoquer.

Ce fut Marek qui se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore. Mieux valait rester calme. Et il eut bien raison. Tout d'abord, Dumbledore voulut qu'Harry reprenne des leçons d'occlumencie. Ce à quoi Marek répondit que non merci, il n'en avait pas besoin, il s'était entraîné pendant les vacances. Dumbledore essaya alors de pénétrer dans son esprit et Marek mit sur le devant l'un de ses souvenirs comme espion pour un Goaul'd. Dumbledore ne sut pas, bien entendu, comment interpréter cette vision. Il ressortit donc, dépité de voir l'un de ses plans pour manipuler Harry envolé.

Il demanda ensuite à Marek si ce dernier avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Marek lui répondit qu'il n'avait besoin de rien et que si la discussion était finie, il aimerait bien retourner étudier.

« N'étudie pas autant mon garçon, il faut savoir s'amuser également. J'ai appris, d'ailleurs, que tu avais déjà passé tout le week-end à travailler. C'est mauvais. Profite un peu de la vie. »

'Nous y voilà, c'était donc çà sa convocation, il a peur de quoi ? de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser ce que j'apprends si on le fait par nous-mêmes ? Désolé vieux, mais si c'est çà, c'est trop tard.'

« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je n'ai pas l'intention de me noyer sous les livres. Je veux juste que mes parents soient fiers de moi pour une fois concernant mes études, alors j'essaye d'appliquer la méthode Hermione pour étudier. »

« Bien. Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Au revoir Harry »

« Au revoir. »

Dumbledore fut ravi de cet entretien : Harry ne travaillait que pour avoir de bonnes notes. Il était hors de question que le garçon apprenne des choses qui lui permettrait d'être plus puissant que lui. Foi de Dumbledore, il veillerait à ce que cela n'arrive jamais.

Le lendemain, le pauvre Dumbledore fut la malheureuse victime d'une blague des altérans. On se demande pourquoi.


	10. Attention à la marche!

Chapitre 10 : Attention à la marche !

« Vas-tu me laisser tranquille à la fin ? Vas embêter quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois. Ta sœur par exemple. »

« Je ne partirais pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à ma question Potter. »

« Ecoute belette, ce papier ne regarde que moi et Hermione. De plus, je n'ai pas envie de partager ça avec toi alors fout le camp ! »

« Je-veux-savoir ! »

« Tu n'en as aucun droit ! »

« Attention à toi Potter ! Je suis préfet, je peux te mettre en retenue quand je veux ! Et d'abord, comment est-il arrivé ? C'était quoi cette lumière blanche ?»

« Je sais pas moi, de la magie peut-être ? Maintenant, vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis et fais attention à la marche ! »

A ce moment, un grand crac se fit entendre et Ron se retrouva avec la cheville coincée dans l'une des marches escamotables des escaliers.

Harry partit en riant sous les demandes d'aide de Ron. Arrivé au tournant, il entendit : « Potter, retenue avec Rogue ! »

Il soupira et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Hermione. Tout çà pour un bout de papier.

_**Flashback**_

Le cours de soin aux créatures magiques était décidément un cours bien agréable pour discuter avec Hermione à l'écart des autres. Aujourd'hui, par exemple, ils devaient dessiner l'animal qu'ils avaient devant eux, une sorte de limace fileuse d'une soie extrêmement rigide (certains sorciers s'en étaient servis par le passé pour faire des armures) dont Harry avait complètement oublié le nom.

Vers le milieu du cours, un morceau de papier apparut devant eux dans un éclair de lumière blanche. Harry le ramassa et vérifia que personne ne l'avait vu arriver. Il soupira lorsqu'il vit le regard calculateur de Ron.

A la fin du cours, Harry et Hermione se séparèrent pour tenter de semer l'importun. Malheureusement, Ron suivit Harry à corps et à cri.

_**Fin flashback**_

« Alors ? »

« Pas de chance. Je me suis engueulé avec lui et j'ai récolté une retenue avec Rogue. »

« Mince. Que dit SG-1 alors ? »

« Tiens, lit, c'est plus prudent. »

« Bien, ils l'ont donc trouvé alors ? »

« Qu'est-ce que çà te fait ? Moi je trouve çà excitant ! Tu te rends compte de ce que çà représente ! »

Hermione acquiesça. Aucun des deux ne vit une petite tête rousse se diriger à pleine vitesse chez le directeur.

***********************************************************************

« Je vous assure monsieur ! Ils parlaient en code en plus ! Ils sont certainement de mèches avec les altérans ! »

« Hum, peux-tu me répéter ce qu'ils ont dit encore une fois ? »

« Hermione à demander ce que SG-1 avait à leur dire et Harry lui a tendu un morceau de papier. Hermione était toute contente qu'_ils_ aient trouvé quelque chose et Harry a dit que lui, çà l'excitait. »

« Et tu penses que SG-1 est un code pour altérans ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« C'est possible. Je dois enquêter plus en profondeur cependant. Merci pour tes informations Ginny. Je vais demander à Gringotts de te faire un virement de 100 gallions. »

« Merci professeur. »

10 min après le départ de Ginny, une autre personne frappa à la porte et ce fut Ron qui entra à son invitation.

« Harry et Hermione ont reçu un papier. »

« De quel genre ? »

« C'était pas du parchemin, plutôt du papier moldu. Qui plus est, il arrivé en plein cours de soin aux créatures magiques dans une lumière blanche. »

« Une lumière blanche ? Je ne connais aucun sort qui permet de délivrer du courrier dans une lumière blanche. »

« Je suis sûr que Potter sait comment il est arrivé. Mais il n'a rien voulut me dire. Je lui ais mis une retenue avec Rogue pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. »

« Bien, bonne idée. Mais attention de ne pas te le mettre trop à dos. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur. »

***********************************************************************

Lors du dîner, Harry reçut une convocation dans le bureau du directeur. Il se retint de se frapper la tête sur la table.

Il se dirigea donc après avoir mangé, vers le bureau du vieux timbré, sous les encouragements d'Hermione. Arrivé devant la gargouille, Harry laissa Marek prendre le contrôle.

« Ah ! Harry ! Assis-toi mon garçon ! Bonbons au citron ? Non ? Bien ! Il m'est parvenu que tu avais reçu un étrange papier arrivé dans une lumière blanche. Etant donné que je ne connais aucuns sorts permettant de faire cela, je ne peux qu'en conclure qu'il s'agit là d'un sort de magie noire. Il est donc fort probable que ce soit une ruse de Voldemort pour te kidnapper. Puis-je voir ce papier ? »

Harry et Marek ricanèrent intérieurement : de la magie noire et puis quoi encore, des lapins roses dansant en tutu dans la grande salle ? Ils lui tendirent néanmoins le papier qui était conservé dans leur poche.

L'expression de Dumbledore passa du contentement à la surprise puis à la perplexité devant cet innocent morceau de papier. Harry et Marek lui souhaitèrent mentalement bien du courage pour le déchiffrer. Il était tellement évident qu'il n'arriverait à pas grand-chose avec un message rédigé à moitié en goaul'd et à moitié en ancien. Daniel devait s'être surpassé pour écrire un tel message, surtout le passage concernant Jack.

Tout ce que Dumbledore put comprendre fut le sigle SG-1 écrit en bon vieil alphabet. Cependant, ayant reconnu les hiéroglyphes, il se dit que Bill saurait peut-être traduire cela.

« Je garde ce message Harry, c'est plus prudent. Je pense qu'il va être nécessaire aussi de le traduire pour savoir à quoi veux jouer Tom. Tu peux aller te coucher. »

***********************************************************************

Salle commune de griffondor, minuit.

Dobby apparut dans la salle commune silencieusement et avec Harry et Hermione s'afféra à mettre en place le subterfuge. En effet, la lettre de SG-1 leur indiqué que ces dernier les prendraient à minuit trente à bord du Dédale. Ils avaient donc prévenu Remus et Dobby. Le lendemain, leurs camarades les trouveraient endormis dans la salle commune, ou tout au moins des doubles. Ils seraient cependant impossibles à réveiller et grâce à la magie de Dobby, personne ne s'apercevrait du tour de passe-passe.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à la cabane hurlante via Dobby express et à minuit trente précise, ils étaient face à face avec SG-1 plus le général O'Neill.

« Salut les petits gars ! Vous m'excuserez, je vais aller me coucher. On se reverra demain matin. »

« Ouah ! Un jack grognon ! C'est nouveau çà ! Aurait-il appris ce que vous avez écrit sur lui Daniel ? »

« Non, fort heureusement pour moi. »

« Bon aller, moi je vais suivre le général. C'est peut-être mieux de vous prendre en pleine nuit pour la sécurité, mais ça fatigue. A demain ! »

« Bonne nuit Cameron. »

« Je vais vous montrer vos quartiers. »

« Merci Sam »

Le lendemain, frais et de bonne humeur, Tout notre petit monde se trouva sur la passerelle et analysa la découverte du Dédale désormais placé en orbite au-dessus du triangle des Bermudes.

***********************************************************************

Pendant ce temps, Poudlard était en émoi : deux élèves dans une sorte de coma ! Et pas n'importe qui, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter ! A les entendre, le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête dans la minute qui suivait ! Dumlefou, lui, était ravi de voir que sa théorie sur la lettre ensorcelée était correcte. A près tout, ils étaient les deux seuls à y avoir touché.

***********************************************************************

Toute l'équipe se décida pour être téléporté dans la caverne sous marine très profonde que les détecteurs indiqués. Elle était oblongue et faisait plusieurs kilomètres de long des deux sens : en résumé, trop grande pour ne contenir que le vaisseau. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir en plus ?

Une fois téléporté dans la caverne, les mâchoires de tout le groupe touchèrent le sol. Ils ne furent sortis de leur paralysie que lorsqu'Harry éclata de rire.

« Y a pas à dire, le Merlin est un vrai cachotier et il voit les choses en grand ! »

Et pour être grand, c'était grand. En mauvais état, mais grand. La caverne était en effet rien de moins, ou rien de plus, qu'une base de construction de vaisseaux spatiaux. Il y avait la place pour en construire 2 de classe aurore ! Malheureusement, il semblait que la géologie et le temps n'avait pas été clément. Il était possible de voir de nombreuses infiltrations d'eau et sans les pompes mécaniques disposées à intervalles réguliers, il est à parier que tout aurait été englouti depuis longtemps.

Les drones chargés de la construction étaient détruits et il n'y avait plus de matière première. Donc, pour tout le matériel trouvé, direction zone 51 pour étude. Aucun vaisseau ne pourrait plus être construit dans cet endroit. Rester à espérer que la base de données des drones était en meilleur état que les drones eux-mêmes, ce qui n'était pas évident au vu de leur état.

Néanmoins, au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm en piteux état, se trouvait un vaisseau majestueux. Le groupe se divisa alors en deux : Daniel, la colonel Mitchell, Vala, Dobby et Remus restèrent dans la grotte pour archiver et envoyer tout ce qui était possible au Dédale pour la Zone 51, tandis qu'Harry, Hermione, le général O'Neill, Teal'c et le colonel Carter montaient à bord du vaisseau.

« Jack, plutôt que d'admirer les murs, vous devriez faire attention à …… »

Boum !

« …la marche. »

« Personne ne dit un mot ! J'ai juste glissé. A mon avis, ces marches ont été cirées. »

« Bien sûr, mon général. »

Après ce petit intermède, ils arrivèrent à la salle de commande où trônait un magnifique fauteuil. O'Neill alla s'y installer et un Merlin holographique apparu.

« Bienvenu, vous qui pouvait contrôler la technologie de mon peuple. Ce vaisseau est un vaisseau de guerre de classe aurore et aurait certainement pu vous être d'une grande utilité. Vous découvrirez en effet, qu'aucune des commandes du vaisseau ne vous répond. Ce vaisseau est réservé à mon héritier légitime. Il saura en faire bon usage, j'en suis certain. Si vous voulez connaître son identité, adressez-vous à Gringotts. »

O'Neill se leva et se tourna vers Harry.

« Je pense que la place est à vous Harry. »

Harry s'installa alors sur le fauteuil. Rien ne se passa. Enfin, si on omet de dire qu'Harry apparut comme étant en transe. Il resta ainsi près de 2 H. Le deuxième groupe avait fini sa tâche depuis longtemps et les avait rejoints.

« Ouah ! Çà, ça décoiffe ! »

« Que c'est-il passé Harry ? »

« Merlin m'a montré toutes les fonctionnalités du vaisseau, comment accéder à la base de donnée, etc… »

« Tu peux le faire voler alors ? »

« Oui Remus. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi pas ! Un vaisseau de ce type nous donnerait un avantage certain contre les Oris. »

« C'est certain…… S'il était fini. »

Un cœur de « Comment ?! » lui répondit.

« Ce vaisseau peut voler avec des passagers et entrer en hyper-espace, il a aussi un bouclier et des communications sub-spatiale ainsi qu'un téléporteur comme sur le Dédale, des capteurs à petites, moyennes et longues portées. Mais, niveau armement, c'est zéro, nada. Idem pour les sas : ils peuvent se fermer, mais si on les ouvre dans l'espace, on perdra l'air, il n'y a pas de bouclier encore. Ce qui fait que si on a besoin d'accueillir les F-301, c'est cuit. »

« Mon général, je pense que çà peut se régler. »

« Comment ? »

« On demande la permission au Président d'équiper le vaisseau. Les Hasgards nous ont donné leur technologie. Elle est certainement plus compatible avec celles des anciens qu'avec la nôtre. On peut donc facilement terminer les sas et équiper en armes. Elles ne seront peut-être pas aussi efficace que si elles étaient altéranes mais c'est mieux que rien. »

« Faut que je retourne à la maison blanche ? Je vais y réserver une chambre, ce sera plus simple ! »

« Excusez-moi, les Hasgards vous ont donné leur technologie ?! »

« Oui, ils étaient mourants et pensaient qu'on en ferait bon usage. »

« Une question, Merlin a-t-il expliqué les connaissances enfouies dans votre cerveau ? »

« Non Daniel, vas falloir que je fouille la base de données. Par contre, je sais comment y accéder désormais. C'est absolument grisant de savoir comment fonctionne la plupart des choses et de se dire que sur Terre, quasiment personne ne le sait ! Je sais aussi que 10 % seulement se sont débloqués en 2 mois de temps. A la fin de l'année scolaire, je saurais tout. »

« Et Marek ? »

« Je peux accéder sans problème aux fonctionnalités du vaisseau. En fait, L'un de nous deux peut même le piloter pendant que l'autre fouille la base de donnée ou autre. »

« Mon dieu ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il Carter ? »

« Mon général, ce qu'il vient de dire est absolument prodigieux ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'il peut être un pilote multi-tâches ! C'est un avantage sur nos ennemis ! »

« Je vois. Bien, comment sort-on ce bébé de là ? »

« Attachez vos ceintures et dites au-revoir à cette grotte. Elle va….disparaître. Sous les flots. »

Le vaisseau s'éleva alors lentement, passa par la voûte ouverte de la grotte (vive les boucliers) et se mit ensuite en orbite au-dessus de la Terre (vive Merlin et son oculteur).

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le retour du général envoyer (téléporter) à la maison blanche pour terminer leur nouveau jouet.

***********************************************************************

Merci à tous de continuer à me lire. Cependant, les vacances étant finies, je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer à mettre à jour tous les jours. Faudra attendre la fin de la semaine pour le prochain chapitre !

Titi


	11. Pourquoi moi! 1ère partie

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, j'ai eu quelques remarques sur Dobby. La raison pour laquelle Harry a accepté si facilement, c'est tout simplement que je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans un débat. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai réservé de grandes choses pour Dobby et pas dans le genre serviteur. Oh non ! Sorciers tremblez ! Et ça commence dans ce chapitre.

Pour la magie et le symbiote, vous remarquerez qu'Harry supplie sa magie pour laisser vivre le symbiote. Et comme je vois mal les sorciers (suivez mon regard) acceptez de se faire manipulez….

Ensuite, vous m'excuserez mais j'ai un petit faible pour les oreilles pointues genre elfiques, et en plus ça colle bien alors…. J'en dirais pas plus. Bonne lecture !!

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 11 : Pourquoi moi ! (1ère partie)

Une fois en orbite, Harry utilisa le téléporteur pour envoyer O'Neill dans le bureau ovale. Ce dernier les contacterait par radio lorsque les discussions seraient finies.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Marek décidèrent d'essayer de glaner le plus d'informations possibles dans la base de données du vaisseau. Les autres, en revanche, optèrent pour une visite du vaisseau.

Le temps passa ainsi agréablement, entre quelques pauses casse-croûte. Ils trouvèrent des quartiers où ils purent passer la nuit. Le lendemain matin, la routine recommença jusqu'à ce qu'Harry reçoive un message d'O'Neill.

Il se téléporta alors dans la _cafeteria_ du vaisseau.

« Alors, Harry ? Déjà fatigué de parcourir la base de données ? »

« Absolument pas, c'est absolument fascinant tout ce qui s'y trouve. En fait, je viens d'avoir un message de Jack. »

« Alors ? »

« Il n'a pas dit grand-chose. Ce qui ressort le plus, c'est qu'il a envie de commettre quelques meurtres. »

« Sur les personnes de qui ? »

« Eh bien Daniel, il paraît que si je vous dit 'la bande de bureaucrates qui feraient mieux de rester chez eux et de laisser les choses aux grandes personnes' vous comprendriez. »

« Ah ! Je vois, pauvre Jack. Ils sont en pleine discussion avec la commission internationale. Il y en a pour un moment. »

« Ouch ! Il n'avait pas l'air de vraiment les aimer la dernière fois qu'il en a parlé. »

« Vu qu'il avait envie de les étriper, je crois que 'ne pas les aimer' est loin de la vérité Hermione. »

Tous retournèrent ensuite à leur occupation. Dans l'après-midi, Harry demanda à voir Dobby.

« Harry Potter voulait voir Dobby ? »

« Oui, dans la base de données, j'ai lu qu'il y avait des quartiers réservés aux elfes de maison dans le vaisseau. Merlin a même précisé que seuls les elfes de maison pouvaient y accéder. Ça te dit que je te montre où ils se trouvent ? Je suis sûr que tu y feras plein de découvertes. »

« Dobby serait honoré Harry Potter. »

« Tu sais, Harry suffirait. Allez viens, c'est par ici. »

On ne vit plus Dobby de la journée après cela.

***********************************************************************

12 Square Grimmaud, la veille au soir.

« Mes amis, Voldemort a réussi à plonger Harry et Hermione dans un profond coma. Il est navrant de dire que cela aurait put être évité si Harry était venu me voir de suite. Severus, je compte sur vous pour essayer de me rapporter le sort employé par Tom. Ensuite, nous avons quelques autres points à voir. »

Après la réunion de l'ordre du phoenix, où tout le monde s'étonna de l'absence de Remus, une réunion d'un autre genre eut lieu.

« Bien, tout d'abord Bill, est-ce que ces signes vous sont familiers ? »

Dumbledore lui tendit alors le message confisqué à Harry.

« La première partie est écrite en hiéroglyphes courants. Cependant, les mots n'ont ni queue ni tête. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Et bien, pour la première ligne, ça donnerait : _chat vol fête terre sont partir bas couverture je table._ Comme vous pouvez le constatez, ça n'a aucun sens. Même en utilisant le néo-égyptien ou le démotique plutôt que le moyen-égyptien ou l'ancien-égyptien (nda : cela correspond à plusieurs évolutions de la langue hiéroglyphique), je retombe sur des idioties du même genre. »

« Cela veut donc dire que celui qui a écrit ce mot n'y connaît rien. »

« Non Maman, cela veut dire que c'est codé. »

« Je le pense aussi Charlie. Cependant, il va être difficile de décoder tout étant donné que pour la seconde partie, les signes sont complètement étranges. »

« Je vais voir avec différentes créatures magiques s'ils reconnaissent ces signes. Cela ne peut être que çà. Vous pouvez disposez. Oh ! Molly, concernant les jumeaux… »

« Toujours fidèles à Potter, ils ne veulent rien savoir si ça ne concerne pas son bien-être. Ils ont trop de respects pour lui à cause des maraudeurs si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Bien, on règlera leur compte plus tard. Il faut que je retourne à Poudlard. »

***********************************************************************

Poudlard, bureau du directeur.

« Misty ! »

« Le professeur Dubledore a demandé Misty ? »

« Oui, reconnais-tu l'une de ces écritures ? »

« La deuxième professeur Dumbledore. »

« Peux-tu la lire ? »

« Oui. »

« Que dis-t-elle ? »

« Misty n'a pas le droit de vous le dire. C'est interdit. Mais Misty peut vous dire que cette langue n'a pas été vue depuis près de 10 000 ans. Misty ne peut rien dire de plus même au professeur Dumbledore. »

« Merci Misty. » 'Pas vue depuis près de 10 000 ans. Où as-tu appris cette langue Harry ? Que caches-tu ? Et pourquoi les elfes de maison ne peuvent-ils rien dire même après un ordre direct ? Je découvrirais le fin mot de l'histoire, foi de Dumbledore !'

***********************************************************************

Orbite terrestre.

Après une deuxième nuit à bord du finalement dénommé l'Avalon, la petite équipe minus Dobby reçut une demande d'O'Neill pour être transporté à bord.

« Bonjour les enfants ! Où est le petit gars ? »

« Il…s'instruit, je crois. »

« Ah ! Bien, bien ! Quoi ? »

« Vous nous faites languir Jack. »

« Mon cher Daniel, si vous voulez avoir des nouvelles fraiches, la prochaine fois, c'est vous qui irez faire les négociations. »

« Non merci, je crois que je préfère négociez avec des extra-terrestres. »

« Hum, Hum ! »

« Harry, ne fait pas çà, j'ai cru que c'était Ombrage ! »

« Qui est Ombrage ? »

« Une folle furieuse complètement sadique que vous ne voulez certainement pas rencontrer colonel Carter. Ce crapaud avait l'habitude de se racler la gorge pour qu'on l'écoute. »

« Ah ! »

« Pour en revenir à nos moutons, il m'a fallut beaucoup de mal pour arriver à faire comprendre à la commission que ce vaisseau était verrouillé pour ton utilisation personnelle Harry. Encore plus pour qu'ils admettent que même si tu es terrien, tu es aussi extra-terrestres et donc hors de portée de leur juridiction.

Bref, ils acceptent de finir le hangar et de fournir les armes hasgards, comme si ils avaient le choix. Après tout, comme Landry le leur a fait remarquer, tu aurais put faire valoir le traité des 4 grandes races et les prendre sans demander notre avis.

Enfin, ils espèrent tout de même un traité avec toi. »

« De quel genre ? »

« Eh bien, ton aide et ton vaisseau contre les Oris mais aussi contre les Wraiths dans la galaxie de Pégase. »

« Ça veut dire aller à Atlantis ! »

« Oui, mais après les Oris, si possible. »

« Cool ! Pour les Oris, pas de problème. Ils me font penser un peu à Voldemort, d'après la description de Marek. Je vous propose le plan suivant :

On regarde ce qu'il est advenu de Dobby. Je commence à m'inquiéter.

On se fait une petite réunion, il y a différents points que moi et Marek nous voudrions aborder.

J'ai envie de me constituer un petit équipage pour l'Avalon. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils viendront avec moi à Atlantis et c'est non négociable.

Euh, faudrait voir à rentrer à Poudlard. »

« Ok, où avez-vous vu le petit gars pour la dernière fois ? »

« Devant la porte de quartiers réservés aux elfes de maison. »

« Y'a des quartiers qui leurs sont réservés ? »

« Oui, une dizaine de pièces d'après les plans. »

« Bien, allons-y. »

« Ce ne seras pas nécessaire. Dobby est là. »

« C'était intéressant Dobby ? »

« Oh, oui ! Très ! Dobby est content d'avoir servi Harry Potter. Il a put retrouver les origines de son peuple. »

« Bon, tous en réunion, tu nous dira tout çà devant un petit chocolat chaud ! Euh, y'a du chocolat au moins ? »

C'est en riant que tout ce beau monde se rendit à la cafétéria de l'Avalon. Ils parlèrent tout d'abord des découvertes de Dobby. Celui-ci leur appris, à leur plus grande surprise (décidemment, c'est une habitude, faut que ça s'arrête) que les elfes de maison étaient une race connue à l'époque des Anciens sous le nom de Furlings. Autrement dit, l'une des 4 grandes races que tout le monde pensait éteinte.

Dobby leur dit qu'après la tentative désastreuse des Furlings pour se couper de tout (la grande majorité ayant été tué par un goaul'd sur la lune de leur planète (épisode 15 saison 6)), les Furlings se sont réfugiés sur Terre. Ayant décidés depuis longtemps d'abandonner toutes technologies, ils se sont mis au service des humains primitifs habitant la planète. Ils sont alors devenus peu à peu des esclaves en même temps qu'ils oubliés leurs origines.

« Ouah ! Ça c'est de l'histoire. Je suppose que tu es fier de ton peuple Dobby. »

« Oui, mais Dobby….j'aurais préféré que son…mon peuple ais gardé toute sa grandeur. »

« Dobby, je te jure solennellement que je t'aiderais par n'importe quel moyens pour que ton peuple redevienne ce qu'il était autrefois, si c'est ce que tu désire. »

« Harry est…tu es vraiment gentil. Dobby est…..je suis enchanté et honoré d'avoir…de t'avoir comme ami. Dobby sait….je sais que..tu tiendras parole. »

« Rien n'est plus émouvant qu'un peuple qui part au combat pour retrouver sa liberté. »

« Tout à fait Teal'c. De quoi devait-on discuter d'autre ? »

« Tout d'abord, concernant la finition du vaisseau. Je voudrais être présent à ce moment-là. En plus, je pourrais être d'une grande aide pour les connections. Ce qui veut dire qu'il faudra que cela se passe pendant les vacances de noël. En attendant, hors de question que je pose l'Avalon. Je ne veux pas qu'on me l'abîme ! »

« Sage décision petit ! Donc, Carter, vous vous chargerez de tout planifier pour que les travaux débutent le…. »

« Le 20 décembre. »

« Très bien général. »

« Autre chose. Hermione, Remus que connaissez-vous sur les vrais elfes ? »

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds, se demandant ce que venait faire des elfes autre que les Furlings dans la discussion. Ce fut Hermione, habituée à ce genre de digression, qui lui répondit.

« Les vrais elfes ou hauts elfes sont des êtres qui ont vécu il y a très longtemps. Quelques rares sorciers pensent qu'ils ont caché leurs domaines mais tous les autres sont d'accord pour dire qu'ils sont morts. Ils ont des oreilles pointues, beaucoup de grâce et ils sont immortels d'après les descriptions.

D'ailleurs, je pense que l'immortalité est erronée. Comment des êtres immortels auraient pu tous mourir tout à coup ? »

« Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir cela louveteau ? »

« Eh bien, tout d'abord, Hermione a raison. Les elfes ne sont pas immortels. D'autre part, on ne peut pas dire non plus qu'ils vivent cachés, ni qu'ils sont morts. »

Tous le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou. Ce fut Daniel qui comprit le premier où Harry voulait en venir.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Daniel, une explication ? »

« Harry vient de dire que les elfes ont en fait effectué l'ascension. Ce qui fait qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment mort, mais ils ne sont pas vraiment cachés non plus. »

« Oh ! »

« Une seconde. Ça veut dire alors que les elfes sont…. »

« Oui Daniel »

« Explication ? »

« Jack, les elfes sont les Anciens. »

Plus personne ne put dire un mot pendant une bonne dizaine de minute. Même Dobby était sans voix. Remus pris enfin la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que cela implique pour toi louveteau ? »

« Eh bien, cela veut dire qu'au solstice d'hiver entre mon 16ème et mon 17ème anniversaire, je vais subir une transformation et me retrouver avec des oreilles pointues. »

« Le solstice d'hiver entre ton 16ème et 17ème anniversaire ? Mais c'est pendant ces vacances de noël-ci !! »

« Oui Hermione. Donc ne compter pas me voir le 22 décembre et il me faudra une pièce éloignée de toute technologie. A mon avis, il va y avoir beaucoup de magie dans tout çà, sans compter mon lien avec Marek. Je ne sais pas comment ça vas se passer. »

« Houlà ! On peut ajourner cette petite réunion ? Je commence à avoir la tête vraiment très pleine après autant d'informations ! Ça ne tiendra jamais dans mon rapport ! »

« Désolé Cameron, mais il y a encore une chose à voir. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Marek et moi, on pense avoir compris, avec l'aide de la base de données, a raison pour laquelle j'ai une tonne de connaissances dans mon cerveau. Pas que je m'en plaigne. Par exemple, vous saviez que les vaisseaux comme l'Avalon sont fait à partir de trinium, de tritium et de carbone intimement mêlés au niveau sub-atomique par….. »

« Stop ! Désolé, mais le chinois, je réserve ça aux grosses têtes comme Carter. »

« Désolé, c'est tellement fascinant. »

« Tu disais que vous aviez compris….. »

« Oui, pardon. En fait, on pense que c'est à cause ou plutôt grâce à Voldemort. Faudra que vous pensiez à me rappeler de lui dire merci avant que je ne le tue. »

« Hein ! Voldemort ! »

« Oui. Il semblerait que par un moyen complètement inexplicable j'ai effectué l'ascension lorsque j'ai été touché par l'avada. »

« Tu es donc mort ! »

« On peut dire çà. Ce qui est complètement hallucinant, c'est que ça n'a duré que quelques secondes. C'est à cause de mon ascension que Voldemort a été réduit à l'état de spectre. Bref, en reprenant forme humaine, étant un petit bébé, j'ai retenu la plupart des connaissances acquises pendant ma brève ascension. Nous sommes incapable d'expliquer plus précisément tout le mécanisme.»

« De plus en plus bizarre tout çà. »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes sur le sujet puis passèrent à la constitution de l'équipage de l'Avalon. Mis à part le commandant Harry, Dobby en ferait bien sûr parti, du moins pour le moment, et s'occuperait un peu de l'entretien interne. Sa véritable affectation étant dans ses quartiers pour en apprendre le plus possible sur son peuple.

Hermione s'occuperait de tout le côté technique et réparation en tout genre. Sam lui proposa d'ailleurs de la coacher sur le sujet, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

Remus serait aux communications et divers capteurs, donc responsable des téléportations, etc….

Harry se proposait aussi de tester les jumeaux. S'ils étaient fiables, alors ils deviendraient soit pilotes de chasses (ou l'équivalent anciens) soit s'occuperaient du maniement des armes du vaisseau. Hermione lui fit remarquer à ce moment-là que les jumeaux pouvaient être présents à leur prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard s'il leur envoyait un hibou.

SG-1 et O'Neill furent ensuite rapatriés au SGC pour débriefing avec Landry et le Président, Hermione et Harry accompagné de Dobby dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard en l'absence de Pomfresh et Remus et Dobby, une fois celui-ci de retour, ferait l'aller et retour entre l'Avalon et la cabane hurlante pour récupérer leurs affaires.

Tous les membres de l'équipage s'étaient bien entendu équiper d'un appareil leur permettant de se téléporter dans le vaisseau quand bon leur semblait.


	12. Pourquoi moi! 2ème partie

# Ancien #

~ furlings ~

Chapitre 12 : Pourquoi moi ! (2ème partie)

Le mardi matin vit Mme Pomfresh, l'honorable infirmière de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard très échevelée et courant à perdre haleine. Elle arriva dans la grande salle et hurla : « Ils sont réveillés ! Et en pleine santé ! »

« Mr Potter et Miss Granger ? »

« Oui ! Mais je n'y suis pour rien, je ne savais même pas ce qu'ils avaient ! Je pensais les envoyer à Sainte Mangouste aujourd'hui ! »

« Allons les voir. » 'Pas bon ça. Il aurait fallut que ce soit moi qui les sortent du coma. Ils auraient eu une dette envers moi.'

A l'infirmerie, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue et Pomfresh trouvèrent Harry et Hermione en train de parler dans une langue étrangère. Apparemment, Harry tentait de l'apprendre à Hermione.

« Quelle langue est-ce là mes enfants ? »

« La langue des elfes de maison professeur. »

« Où as-tu appris à parler cette langue, mon garçon ? »

« Dans un….livre professeur. »

« Pourras-tu me le prêter ? »

« Malheureusement non, j'ai du le rendre. »

~ Le rendre aux étoiles. ~ Pouffa Hermione.

Harry sourit sous les regards incrédules des professeurs.

« Pompom m'a informé que vous étiez en parfaite santé tous les deux et que vous pouviez donc quitter l'infirmerie pour aller en cours. Harry, je soupçonne le mot que tu as reçu d'être à l'origine de votre mal. Donc si tu en reçois d'autre, ne le touche pas et apporte le moi immédiatement. »

~ Comment je vous l'apporte si je ne le touche pas, professeur ? ~

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude et répondit : # arrête de faire l'idiot, on a autre chose à faire. #

# A vos ordre général. #

# Tu passes trop de temps avec les militaires toi. En plus, je te signale que le commandant c'est TOI. #

Harry haussa les épaules et se tourna vers les professeurs, complètement perdus.

« Harry, quelle était cette deuxième langue ? »

« Aucune idée professeur mais elle est jolie, très musicale n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, oui. Je suis malheureusement obligé de te rappeler que tu as aussi une retenue avec Séverus. Etant donné que tu l'as manqué hier soir, tu la feras ce soir. »

« Ok. »

« Bien, allez déjeuner et en cours ! »

Ils sortirent alors sous le regard inquisiteur de Dumbledork pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. La journée se déroula sans anicroches. Ils décidèrent également de parler entre eux soit en ancien soit en furlings pour deux raisons : la première se faire la main sur ces deux langues avant de s'attaquer au hasgard et deuxièmement, à bas les espions !

Dans la soirée, après le dîner, Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu (et pas sur ces devoirs, non ! Sur quelque chose d'un peu plus….élevé.) pendant qu'Harry se rendait à reculons au bureau de Rogue. Harry se demandait d'ailleurs à cet instant-là comment il avait fait pour survivre sans Marek jusqu'à présent. C'était tellement réconfortant d'avoir un blagueur dans sa tête pour vous faire oublier les (très) mauvais moments.

« Ah Potter ! Juste à l'heure pour une fois ! On dirait que vous commencez à avoir un peu de plomb dans la cervelle ! Quoi que je sois certain que c'est du plomb temporaire. Nettoyez-moi ces chaudrons et sans magie ! »

Harry s'installa donc pour nettoyer la bonne vingtaine de chaudrons. Il dut se retenir plusieurs fois d'éclater de rire face aux blagues de Marek. Cependant, à son douzième chaudron, ni lui ni Marek n'eut envie de rire face aux répliques de Rogue.

« Vous appelez çà du travail bien fait Potter ? Vous n'êtes décidemment pas méticuleux. Le portrait craché de votre père. En tous points. Vous vous faites même manipuler, tout comme lui ! C'est à se demander si vous avez hérité de quelques choses de votre mère ! »

« Avez-vous quelque chose à me dire, professeur ? »

« Il me semble que j'ai déjà tout dit, petit idiot ! Il n'y a rien à ajouter ! »

« Dans ce cas, monsieur, permettez-moi de vous corriger sur plusieurs points. »

« Lesquels ? »

« J'ai hérité beaucoup de choses de ma mère, notamment mes yeux. Ensuite, si vous voulez m'informer de certaines manipulations à mon égard, soyez assurer que je m'en étais rendu compte et que j'ai pris les mesures nécessaires pour m'en sortir sans dommages. »

« Tant mieux pour vous Potter, mais cela ne m'intéresse pas. »

Dans le fond, cependant, Rogue était soulagé. Pas qu'il aime le garçon, non ! Il faisait cela pour Lily et seulement pour elle.

Harry termina sa retenue vers 11 H et se rendit à la tour griffondor bien décidé à discuter sérieusement avec Hermione.

***********************************************************************

Librairie, après le dîner.

Hermione étudiait les informations que le colonel Carter lui avait données sur la technologie ancienne quand Neville l'aborda.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui Neville ? »

« Je – Je voulais vous prévenir toi et Harry. Pendant que vous étiez dans le coma, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Ginny et Ron. Je comprends pourquoi vous n'êtes plus amis avec eux. Je ne leur adresserais plus jamais la parole ! Ils ne le méritent pas. Dumbledore non plus !»

« Doucement Neville. »

« Désole. C'est juste que je ne croyais pas cela possible. Je les ais entendus dire que Dumbledore voulait à tout prix que Ginny séduise Harry et pour cela, il leur a donné une potion d'amour. »

« Une potion d'amour ? »

« Oui. De l'amoranga en plus !! Et c'est Ron qui est chargé de la faire boire à Harry. Peut-être pendant la nuit, je ne sais pas ! Ils n'en ont pas dit plus. »

« De l'amoranga, tu es sûr ? »

« A 100 %. »

« Oh mon dieu ! »

***********************************************************************

Salle commune de griffondor, 11 H 15.

Harry fut surpris en arrivant de voir Hermione discutait avec Neville. Il le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle lui sauta dessus.

# Harry, Neville m'a appris une chose monstrueuse ! #

Elle se mit alors à tout débiter à une vitesse anormalement élevée en ancien.

« Pourquoi est-tu si perturbée par une potion d'amour ? On a qu'à trouver l'antidote et c'est bon. »

« Non Harry. Ma grand-mère m'a parlé de cette potion, l'amoranga. Son principal ingrédient est une plante très rare qui pousse en Amazonie. Cette plante est très résistante, même à la magie ! C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cela que l'amoranga n'a pas d'antidote. »

« Donc si je l'avale, je suis foutu. Et si ils me l'ont déjà donné ?»

« Non, il fallait qu'ils attendent que vous soyez sorti du coma. Et aujourd'hui vous les avez pris de cour. »

# Flûte, j'aurais préféré qu'ils me la donne pendant qu'on était censé être à l'infirmerie. #

# Il va falloir que tu mettes plusieurs sorts sur ton lit pour éviter ce désagrément. #

# Crois-tu que cette potion marcherait sur moi ? Je veux dire, il y a Marek en plus. #

# Il est possible que la potion agisse également sur Marek. Après tout, tu n'as pas pris de potion depuis qu'il est avec toi. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait ce passer. #

« Saleté de Ron ! »

« Je peux peut-être vous aider. A surveiller Ron je veux dire. »

Neville fut alors très mal à l'aise sous les regards d'Hermione et Harry.

« Tu penses à ce que je pense Mione ? »

« Ça dépend si tu penses à ce que je pense. »

# Et si je pense à faire de lui un membre de la brigade des Altérans et de l'équipage de l'Avalon ? #

# Dans ce cas, je dis que nous pensons à la même chose. J'ai horreur de dire ça mais il faut nous assurer qu'il est bien avec nous. #

# On utilise quoi ? Veritaserum, légilimencie, serment ? #

# On le laisse choisir. #

« Neville, nous avons de grands projets dans lesquels tu trouverais certainement ta place. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, mais avant, il faut que nous soyons sûr que tu ne nous trahiras pas. Tu comprends, après ce qui s'est passé avec Ron. »

« Je comprend. Je vous jure sur ma magie que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous trahir et que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous aider. »

« Merci pour ton serment Neville. »

« Non, merci à vous, vous êtes mes amis, même si pas meilleurs amis. Vous m'avez toujours soutenu, à mon tour ! »

« Approche-toi un peu, on vas faire une petite ballade. »

Harry les téléporta tous les trois sur l'Avalon. Ils ne virent pas Remus et supposèrent qu'il dormait. Ils expliquèrent ensuite à Neville ce qui c'était passé pendant l'été ainsi que le week-end dernier. Dire que ce dernier était choqué serait un euphémisme. Une fois que toutes les informations furent avalées et acceptées (difficile de faire autrement lorsqu'on est en orbite autour de la terre), il fut sidéré.

« C'est vous les Altérans ! Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient 4 ?! »

« En fait, pour l'instant, nous ne sommes que trois : Moi, Harry et Marek. »

« Ça te tente d'être le 4ème Nev ? »

Neville réfléchit un moment puis accepta, ravi de faire partie de la bande la plus cool de la terre. Il accepta également le poste de scientifique aux côtés d'Hermione (à grand vaisseau, poste en double ! Sauf si vous êtes un candidat qui peut être à deux endroits à la fois. Envoyer vos candidature au pentagone, il relaiera.).

Ils retournèrent ensuite se coucher. Enfin Harry ne se coucha qu'après avoir bardé son lit de protections.

***********************************************************************

Un mois plus tard, les Weasley et Dumbledore pestait contre les protections magiques et les blagues à deux balles pendant que le reste de l'école (minus les serpentards et rogue) élevait aux nues les Alterans et leurs blagues fabuleuses.

Tout le monde avait été surpris de l'adjonction de Neville au golden duo mais cela avait été remplacé par la surprise de voir Neville plus confiant et avec des résultats parmi les meilleurs (les deux autres étant Hermione et Harry).

Il était courant de les voir tous les 3 discutant dans une ou plusieurs langues bizardes. Le désormais nouveau golden trio se fit d'autant plus excité que le week-end approché à grands pas et avec lui la première sortie à Pré-au-lard.

Harry avait envoyé une lettre aux jumeaux leur demandant d'être à la cabane hurlante vers 10 H.

Ce jour-là, les jumeaux, piles à l'heure, virent arriver Hermione, Neville et Harry riant tous de bon cœur.

Harry n'y alla pas par 4 chemins et leur demanda de but en blanc de quel côté ils étaient. Les jumeaux furent surpris mais répondirent qu'ils n'étaient ni avec Voldemort dont ils exécraient tout, ni avec Dumbledore parce qu'ils n'étaient pas des marionnettes. Ils ajoutèrent que si Harry leur offraient un troisième camp avec lui pour leader, ils le suivraient jusqu'au bout du monde !

Harry et Marek demandèrent leurs serments, ce que les jumeaux firent sans poser de question de la même manière que Neville un mois plus tôt.

Comme Neville, les jumeaux se retrouvèrent ensuite à bord de l'Avalon où ils retrouvèrent Remus et Dobby. Tout ce petit monde passa le reste de la journée sur l'Avalon et les jumeaux furent mis au parfum.

Ils éclatèrent de joie de savoir que la place de blagueur en chef avait été reprise par nos amis. Ils furent sur le cul en apprenant l'existence d'extra-terrestre, du SGC et des Anciens. Ils faillirent défaillir en apprenant l'origine des elfes et manquèrent d'étouffer Dobby sous les embrassades en apprenant ses origines (Ah la la, jumeaux tout craché. Faut toujours qu'ils en fassent trop). Ils acceptèrent également la place de pilotes de chasses sur l'Avalon.

Le reste de la journée se passa à concocter diverses blagues pour un vieux fous glucosé aux citrons et deux belettes, ainsi qu'à enseigner de nombreuses choses à plusieurs membres de l'équipage de l'Avalon.

Les Altérans rentrèrent à Poudlard ce soir-là ravis de leur journée.


	13. Show must go on!

Chapitre 13 : Show must go on !

Jusqu'aux vacances de noël, tout fut calme à Poudlard. Enfin, calme, cela dépend du point de vue ! Pour les Altérans, ce fut effectivement calme, voir très amusant ; tout Poudlard se tordait de rire ; mais pour quelques autres personnes, ce fut un véritable ENFER.

Ainsi, pour commencer, début octobre les Altérans trouvèrent une incantation qui leur permit de faire taire Ginny. Ils trouvèrent après que la salle commune était bien relaxante une fois que Ginny arrêtait de crier par mont et par vaux qu'Harry l'aimait et qu'il allait sortir avec elle. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Ron de subir la même chose et ils purent enfin avoir la paix : plus d'interrogatoires !

Le plus amusant à leurs yeux fut le cours de potion suivant. Rogue, voulant dans sa grande bonté retirer des points à Griffondor, interrogea Ron sur la potion qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier. Sous l'influence de l'incantation, Ron ne put malheureusement pas sortir un seul mot. Voyant Harry et ses amis ricanaient silencieusement face à la déchéance de Ron, Rogue décida d'être magnanime et retira 150 points à Griffondor et donna un mois de retenue à Ron. Autant dire qu'après ce cours, Ron n'avait plus que Ginny à qui « parlait », cette dernière ayant reçu, apparemment, le même traitement de la part de Rogue.

Le pire pour eux furent leur retenue. D'après ce qu'Harry and co avaient compris, les deux Weasley devaient nettoyer tout Poudlard du sol au Plafond pendant leur mois de retenue à raison de 2 H par jour. Harry, Hermione et Neville se doutaient qu'ils avaient du aller se plaindre à Dumbledore mais celui-ci ne fit rien, voulant garder « la confiance d'Harry ». Enfin, si on exclut le fait qu'il leur permit de ne pas avoir de retenue le week-end.

Vers la mi-octobre, Dumbledore essaya de remettre Harry complètement sous sa coupe en décidant de lui donner quelques leçons privées, totalement inutiles et agaçantes du point de vue d'Harry. En effet, Dumbledore se contentait de parler pendant des heures de tout et de rien. Il laissait tout de même échapper quelques informations sur Voldemort. Avec bien du mal cependant ! Lorsqu'Harry et Marek en avaient assez de l'écouter, Marek prenait la place d'Harry et de façon très serpentarde, il détournait pour quelques minutes le monologue vers Voldemort.

A partir de ce moment, le vieux fou se demanda ce qu'il avait fait aux Altérans pour mériter les blagues qui pleuvaient sur lui constamment. Ainsi, il se trouva pendant une journée à ne pouvoir faire que chanter des chansons du genre « la danse des canards » dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Une autre fois, il fut suivi pendant deux jours par un lapin rose géant qui lui coupait systématiquement la parole en hurlant des grossièretés.

Halloween fut le jour où les Altérans furent définitivement mis sur un piédestal par Poudlard. Le festin commença tranquillement, aucunes blagues n'avaient eut lieu dans la journée et Dumbledore commençait à se relaxer en pensant que pour au moins une journée, les Altérans ne frapperaient pas. Grosse erreur !

L'entrée était à peine finit que Ginny se leva, alla à la table des serpentards, s'agenouilla devant Crabbe et lui déclara son amour inconditionnel. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Ron de se lever. Il monta sur la table et dansa sur un rock endiablé jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au bout de la table et …tomba. Lorsqu'il se releva, sa peau était devenue vert pomme.

Neville lui dit : « Tu sais, Ron, le vert pomme jure avec tes cheveux. »

Tout Poudlard éclata de rire. Sauf Ginny qui continuait de déclamer son amour à un Crabbe qui ne savait quoi faire pour s'en dépêtrer, un dumbledore en colère et un Rogue qui essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir son image.

Quand les rires se fut éteint, un message apparut : « Le prince Zamarat de la Tok'Râ vous informe de garder les yeux bien ouverts, les festivité ne font que commencer. »

Tous les élèves se regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'allait être la suite. Conformément au message, après le plat principal, une grande fumée s'éleva. Personne ne pouvait voir à moins de 5 cm. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, tous ouvrirent des yeux ronds et applaudirent, même les serpentards (même si beaucoup plus discrètement. Après tout ça ne se fait pas chez eux.).

A la table des serpentards, Tous étaient en Vampires. Les serdaigles étaient en héros de films moldus ; les poufsouffles en personnage de contes moldus et sorciers confondus et les griffondors en dieux et déesses des mythologies égyptiennes, grecques, nordiques et romaines.

Le clou du spectacle fut la table des professeurs. Ils étaient en héros de bande dessinées : Rogue en Batman, Hagrid en Hulk, Mcgonagall en wonder woman, …. Le plus drôle fut Dumbledore en Mr Fantastique : ses rides étaient encore plus prononcées qu'avant et on avait l'impression qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir bouger à cause de son corps en complet chewing-gum !

Le message qui apparut à se moment-là fut le suivant :

« L'amazone Kitsune de la Tauri félicite tous le monde pour le choix de son costume d'Halloween ! »

« Le chasseur Marek de la tok'Râ se permet de contredire l'amazone Kitsune et invite le vénérable directeur à reconsidérer ses choix. »

Inconscient de la rage bouillonnante et de l'embarrassement de Ginny (débarrasser de son amour), de Ron (toujours à la peau verte) et de Dumbledore, les élèves attaquèrent le dessert.

Après le dessert, les élèves s'attardèrent. A leur plus grande joie, un cactus géant avec deux jambes (de cactus) et deux bras plus un maquillage fort prononcé, apparut.

Il se dirigea vers Dumbledore, enroula ses bras autours de lui et l'embrassa.

« Le seigneur Golden de la Tauri ignorait que le vénérable directeur aimait autant les cactus. S'il l'avait su, il lui en aurait offert. »

Le visage de Dumbledore se colora de honte et il parti le plus vite possible le cactus sur ses talons. Depuis, tous les jours au petit déjeuner, un cactus apparaît à côté de son assiette.

Courant Novembre et Décembre, Ron et Ginny furent tellement occupé à essayer de se débarrasser des blagues des Altérans qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps d'espionner ou de médire. En fait, ils avaient à peine le temps de faire leur devoirs ce qui leur valait de nombreuses retenues. Une partie était annulée par Dumbledore. Mais plus le temps avançait et moins Dumbledore les annulait, étant pris lui aussi dans le filet de blagues des Altérans.

Pendant ce temps, nos trois amis continuaient leur petit manège. A savoir, continuer d'apprendre la langue des différentes races de la galaxie et comploter des blagues dans la salle sur demande une fois les devoirs finis. S'il restait du temps, ils se plongeait dans les sciences moldus ou extra-terrestre ou s'avançaient en magie. Le Week-end, ils se rendaient sur l'Avalon avec Remus, les jumeaux et Dobby pour continuer leurs enseignements.

Neville parvint à trouver son animagus qui se révéla être un aigle royal. Les jumeaux devinrent 2 labradors et Dobby s'affirmaient de plus en plus. Kreatur continuait d'espionner dans Poudlard mais n'avait rien à rapporter. A la demande de Dobby de les rejoindre, il refusa tout net et dit que Dobby était une honte pour tous les elfes de maison.

Il fut alors convenu que lorsque Dobby se sentirait prêt, ils feraient un raid dans les cuisines de Poudlard pour savoir quels elfes étaient prêts à suivre l'exemple de Dobby.

Une chose cependant embêtait Harry : Draco Malfoy.

Depuis le début de l'année, il n'avait pas reçu une seule remarque, pas une seule insulte. Harry en venait à se demander si Malfoy n'était pas malade. Pas qu'il se plaigne, non ! Mais cela était tout de même inquiétant.

Courant novembre, il se baladait dans un couloir après le couvre-feu sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il revenait du réservoir d'eau des douches où il venait de verser une potion, invention des jumeaux, permettant de teindre les cheveux pour une journée d'une couleur aléatoire.

A sa grande horreur, il vit au bout du couloir Rogue et Malfoy. Il se colla au mur dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire remarquer. Cependant, il ne put qu'entendre leur conversation.

« Tu es sûr Severus ? C'est vraiment la seule solution ? »

« Oui Draco. A moins que tu ne veuilles allez voir Dumbledore. »

« Non ! Mais Potter !! Il ne vaut rien ! Il n'est même pas capable de se rendre compte qu'il est manipulé par le vieux fou. Quoique je dois admettre qu'il a réussit à percer la belette mais à mon avis c'est un coup de chance. »

« Ne le sous-estime pas Draco. Depuis la mort de son parrain, il a beaucoup changé. Je pense qu'il est parfaitement conscient de tout ce qui se trame dans son dos. »

« Je rêve ou tu viens de complimenter Potter ? »

« Je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits Draco. De plus, si tu veux mon avis, il est de mèche avec les Altérans. »

« C'est-à-dire ? Il en fait parti ou il les aide ? »

« Je l'ignore mais je sens qu'il n'y est pas étranger. »

Harry n'entendit plus leur conversation au bout d'un moment et repris sa marche.

'Eh bien ! Si tout ça ne veut pas dire que Malfoy change de camps, je veux bien être changé en belette ! Qu'en penses-tu Marek ?'

'Je suis de ton avis. Cependant, il faut le laisser venir nous parler. A moins, bien entendu, que tu ne veuilles aller le voir et lui dire « Eh Draco, j'ai entendu ta discussion avec Rogue. Tu veux changer de camps ? Alors bienvenue ! »'

'Très drôle Marek.'

Ils se couchèrent cette nuit-là en se promettant d'en discuter avec les autres Altérans.

Début décembre, Draco fit le premier pas.

Les Altérans complotaient gentiment près du lac tout en faisant leurs devoirs lorsque les sorts qu'ils avaient installés les informèrent que quelqu'un était à moins de 5 m d'eux.

Levant la tête, ils virent arriver Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabbini. D'un regard, ils décidèrent de ne rien dire et de les laisser s'exprimer.

« Bonjour Potter. »

Ah, ça commençait bien, Malfoy était poli.

« Nous avons besoin de te parler en privé, dans un endroit moins fréquenté. »

Malfoy tomba de haut face au sourire mystérieux d'Harry mais surtout face à sa réponse.

« T'inquiète Malfoy. Tout ce que tu as à me dire, tu peux le dire devant eux. Après tout ce que j'ai pu leur apprendre, ils peuvent tout entendre même si tu leur dit que tu n'es pas originaire de la Terre. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise Potter, c'est sérieux. »

« Mais je suis sérieux Malfoy. »

« Bien, ils peuvent entendre mais allons ailleurs. »

« Nous avons placé des alarmes tout autour de nous ainsi que 3 bulles du secret. Vous pouvez hurler, personne ne vous entendra tant que vous resterez dans un rayon de 3 m. »

Les 3 serpentards regardèrent Hermione avec des yeux ronds.

« Et depuis quand est-ce que les gryffondors prennent autant de précautions pour leur devoir Granger ? Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ? »

« Absolument rien Parkinson. On essaie juste de sauver la galaxie tout en envoyant Dumby au placard. »

'Rien de mieux que la vérité pour cacher la vérité.'

'Chut Marek.'

« Ok Potter, je comprends que tu ne nous fasse pas confiance mais évite de sortir des âneries plus grosses que toi. »

« Malfoy, si tu veux nous insulter, tu part, sinon accouche ! »

Malfoy expliqua alors que Voldemort avait tué sa mère, que son père était démonté et ne voulait pas que la même chose arrive à son fils. Cependant, il refusait d'être avec le vieux fou pour x raisons. Ni Draco, ni Lucius ne pouvait pardonner à Voldemort, il leur fallait faire quelque chose.

En ce qui concernait les autres, Pansy était la fiancée de Draco. Tout les deux étaient amoureux et de ce fait, Pansy ne pouvait plus supporter Voldemort. Pour Blaise, les choses étaient plus horribles. Ses parents avaient tous les deux échoué dans une mission et avaient de ce fait étaient assassinés. Il voulait les venger, en sachant d'autant plus que si ses parents étaient devenus mangemorts, c'était uniquement pour protéger leur fils. Comme pour Draco, il refusait de se joindre à Dumbledore.

Après leur discours, Harry et Marek pesèrent le pour et le contre. Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leur discussion qu'ils n'entendirent pas Draco les appelait.

« Laisse-le Malfoy. Il réfléchit. »

« Un gryffondor peut réfléchir ? C'est nouveau çà. Dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il les yeux vitreux ? »

« Parce qu'il n'est pas le seul à réfléchir Parkinson. »

Les serpentards commencèrent à se demander si les 3 gryffondors n'étaient pas devenu fous lorsqu'Harry sortit de sa transe.

# Marek et moi pensons qu'ils sont clean. Ils n'ont pas menti et on peut avoir des alliés de taille. Qu'en pensez-vous ? #

# Je pense que tu as raison. Cependant, il va falloir trouver une idée pour eux après la guerre ou ils finiront à Azkaban. Et je les vois mal accepter d'être entouré de technologie sur l'Avalon. #

# Pourquoi ne pas voir avec le SGC s'ils ne peuvent pas leur obtenir un poste aux USA ? De plus, on peut toujours leur demander leur avis pour l'Avalon et Atlantis. On est bien obligé de leur en parler, on fait tous nos plans de guerre là-haut avec les autres. #

# Bonne idée Neville. Donc on est d'accord, on les accepte dans les rangs, ensuite à eux de voir. #

« C'est quoi cette langue Potter ? »

« Chaque chose en son temps Draco. Pour le moment, on accepte vos explications et on vous souhaite le bienvenue dans le camp anti-Dumby et anti-Voldy. Pour le reste, il faut qu'on en discute avec les autres et que ton père soit là. Donc ce sera pendant les vacances de Noël. »

« Ok Potter, de tout façon, on n'a pas le choix. Mais j'espère que tu as aussi pensé à après la guerre. »

« On y a pensé. On verra çà aux vacances. On passera chez toi disons le 24 décembre. »

« Quoi ! Vous ne pouvez pas passer plus tôt ? »

« Non, le 20 tu seras dans le train, le 21 tu auras à peine posé tes valises, le 22 je suis pris et le 23 je ne sais pas dans quel état je serai. Donc le 24 c'est le plus tôt possible. »

« Ok, ok. »

Sur ce, les serpentards repartirent et Harry soupira : les vacances s'annonçaient chargées.

~ Ça vous tente de partir juste après le festin de début de vacances ? Parce que sinon, on est mal pour faire tout ce qu'on a à faire. ~

~ Pas de problème. ~

C'est ainsi que le 19 décembre au soir, 3 élèves disparurent avec leurs bagages dans une lumière blanche et ne laissant derrière eux qu'un mot indiquant qu'ils avaient du partir plus tôt pour raisons personnelles.

Ils rejoignirent Remus et Dobby sur l'Avalon. La soirée fut chargée. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires de façon à ce qu'aucun moldu ne tombe dessus, préparèrent des quartiers pour les jumeaux, des portoloins pour aller chez les malfoys et en revenir, ainsi que des quartiers pour la transformation d'Harry.

Le lendemain, les jumeaux arrivèrent et l'Avalon contacta le SGC.


	14. Par la barbe de Merlin!

Bonjour tout le monde. Au chapitre, la transformation d'Harry.

Ayant oublié de préciser dans les précédents chapitres, Marek a guéri la vision défaillante d'Harry. Donc plus de lunettes pour lui sauf à Poudlard pour éviter les questions. Voilà.

Bonne lecture !

*****************************************************************************

Chapitre 14 : Par la barbe de Merlin !

Le SGC leur ayant donné la position de la zone d'atterrissage, Harry occulta l'Avalon et se posa. Le toit se referma derrière le vaisseau et l'Avalon apparut aux yeux des techniciens.

Tout ce mis en place très vite. Une partie de l'équipe se mit à travailler sur le bouclier du hangar sous la surveillance d'Hermione, Daniel, Vala et Remus pendant que l'autre partie s'afférait sur l'armement sous la vigilance de Dobby, Sam, Harry et Neville.

Les Jumeaux, Cameron et Teal'c s'occupèrent de la partie F-302 (formation, formation).

Tout se déroula à merveille lors des deux premières journées. Les travaux avançaient vite et bien. L'équipage de l'Avalon faisait tout de fois quelques modifications pour améliorer l'ensemble et l'incorporer au mieux au vaisseau.

Le 22, Harry resta dans ses quartiers.

'A ton avis, quand va commencer la transformation ?'

'Aucune idée. Pourquoi ne pas nous occuper l'esprit avec un bon livre en attendant ?'

'Bonne idée.'

Vers le milieu de la matinée, Harry sentit sa magie s'amplifiait et trouva que son lit était fort attirant. Marek étant de son avis, il s'allongea et s'endormit.

Ils se réveillèrent plus tard et constatèrent via le réveil que c'était le lendemain matin. Harry porta la main à ses oreilles et constata qu'elles s'étaient belles et bien effilées. Il sortit de sa chambre et trouva son équipage et SG-1 accompagné de Landry et O'Neill devant un bon petit déjeuner. La scène qui s'offrit à lui à son entrée fut un ban de poissons hors de l'eau.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! C'est toi Harry ? »

« Non, c'est la reine d'Angleterre ! Pourquoi ? »

« Tu t'es vu dans un miroir ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Nous pensons que… »

« Ce que veulent dire…. »

« Hermione et Remus…. »

« C'est que tu es transformé…. »

« et canon !! »

Les jumeaux firent apparaître un miroir sur pied et Harry put se regarder. Son visage était plus fin et plus gracieux. Sa cicatrice était devenue à peine visible, ses yeux étaient légèrement en amande et leur vert émeraude semblait plus captivant que jamais. Il avait grandit de quelques centimètres, ses oreilles étaient bien entendu effilées et ses cheveux tombait en cascade souple et légère jusqu'à ses omoplates. Sa taille était fine et il était bien musclé mais pas trop. Bref, tout en lui criait noblesse et grâce.

Ce qui le pétrifia le plus fut le petit croissant de lune doré au milieu de son front. Une fois sorti de sa stupeur, il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait put lire dans la base de donnée sur les signes pouvant apparaître lors d'une transformation.

Ce fut Marek qui trouva l'information avant lui et ils devinrent une vraie statue.

« Harry, Harry ! »

« Hein !? »

« Ça va ? »

« Non. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est la lune. »

« Sur ton front ? »

« Oui. Certains Altérans peuvent voir apparaître un signe sur leur front après leur transformation. Cela dépend de plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, ce n'est que si la personne a des pouvoirs. Ensuite cela dépend de la puissance, de la famille et des pouvoirs possédés.»

« Et dans ton cas, cela signifie…. »

« La lune indique une grande puissance, la famille de Merlin, une grande facilité pour la magie sans baguette et le contrôle des 4 éléments. »

L'assemblée fut silencieuse pendant un long moment. Ce fut Dobby qui brisa le silence.

« Puisqu'Harry a un contrôle sur les 4 éléments, il va falloir qu'il apprenne à maîtriser ce nouveau pouvoir. Sinon, cela pourrait être catastrophique. »

« Dobby a raison. Il faut que j'apprenne. Mais où ? Pour la terre, il faut de la terre. Pour l'eau, c'est par encore trop problématique. Pour le feu, hors de question de faire ça dans le vaisseau, de même que pour l'air. Dans un cas j'endommagerais tout, dans l'autre, disons que j'aimerais bien que l'air reste là où il est. »

« Pour le moment, tu peux t'entraînais dehors. C'est en plein désert, personne ne poseras de question. »

« Ok. Faudra voir aussi pour un glamour. Je ne me vois pas arriver ainsi à Poudlard. »

Harry confia donc à Dobby et Neville la charge de continuer à superviser les travaux. Les jumeaux continuèrent leur entraînement et Harry, Hermione et Remus sortirent pour aider Harry à maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

A la fin de la journée, une petite réunion eu lieu entre SG-1 et l'équipage de l'Avalon au vue de la journée suivante. Il fut convenu qu'Harry attendrait au poste de pilotage que Remus, Neville et Hermione reviennent avec leurs invités pendant que les autres continueraient comme pour la journée écoulée.

*****************************************************************************

Manoir Malfoy, 24 décembre.

Lucius Malfoy était installé confortablement sur le canapé, un verre de firewhisky à la main et regardant Severus Rogue faire les cent pas devant lui.

« Mon ami, si tu n'arrêtes pas, tu vas finir par faire un trou dans le tapi. »

« Quelle idée de ne pas donner d'heure. On ne va pas les attendre toute la journée ! »

A ces mots, la sonnette retentit. Un elfe de maison arriva ensuite suivi par Hermione, Remus et Neville.

« Bonjour Mr. Malfoy, professeur Rogue. Harry nous a envoyé vous chercher. »

« On ne discute pas ici ? »

« Non, on a un endroit bien plus sécurisé. Où sont les autres ? »

« Floppy, va chercher mon fils et ses amis. »

Draco, Pansy et Blaise arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard. Tous touchèrent l'un des portoloins et ils disparurent direction l'Avalon.

****************************************************************************

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, les Malfoys, Rogue, Pansy, Draco et Blaise essayèrent de ne pas ressembler à des poissons hors de l'eau face à la créature qui se trouvait assise devant eux. Son fauteuil était aussi étrange que lui et il était en ce moment pratiquement allongé, les yeux fermés et le fauteuil brillé de bleu.

Ils étaient à peine remis de leurs émotions que le fauteuil se releva et la créature ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux couleur émeraude !

« Un problème ? »

« Non, juste un petit test pour vérifier la compatibilité de ce qui a été fait jusqu'à présent pour l'armement. »

« Et ? »

« Tout baigne. Dobby se débrouille comme un chef. Il a mis au point des plans à partir de l'armement hasgard pour l'améliorer en y ajoutant des technologies furlings et altéranes. Le tout devrait être environ 10% plus puissant que ce qui était prévu originellement. »

« Vraiment ?! Il va falloir qu'il me montre çà ! C'est absolument merveilleux !! »

« Hum, hum ! Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais pourrions-nous savoir qui vous êtes et où sommes-nous ? »

« Oh! Pardon Mr Malfoy. Je suis Harry Potter. Je comprends que vous ne m'ayez pas reconnu, j'ai un peu changé »

« Un peu !! Potter, tu te rends compte que tu es méconnaissable !! »

« Euh, j'ai un peu de mal à me faire à cette idée. »

« Que vous est-il arrivé Potter ? »

« Juste une transformation parfaitement prévue Professeur. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne pouviez pas venir plus tôt. D'ailleurs pour répondre à votre seconde question, disons pour le moment que vous êtes chez moi. Un chez moi un peu particulier, mais chez moi tout de même. »

« Et ce fauteuil, c'est quoi et toutes ces tables autours et cet armement dont vous parliez et furlings, altérans,…. »

« Tout doux Draco ! Ce fauteuil me permet de contrôler tout ce qui se trouve chez moi. Ces tables sont des ordinateurs de haute technologie donc pas touche. L'armement, ça ne vous concerne pas pour le moment. Les furlings sont le nom de la race des elfes de maison. Altéran, c'est le nom de MA race ou elfes ou anciens si vous préférez. Pour le reste, vous allez devoir attendre que l'on discute. »

« Ordinateurs ? C'est moldu tout çà ? »

« C'est altérans. Mais les moldus ne sont pas loin. »

« Euh ? »

Harry entreprit de les téléporter à la cafétéria et ils entamèrent leur discussion. Après moult débats, il en sortit plusieurs points. Tout d'abord, les serpentards étaient dignes de confiance et avaient revus leur point de vue sur les moldus après tout ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre. Il leur paraissait désormais nécessaire d'inclure les moldus dans la communauté magique pour la faire avancée.

Deuxièmement, Malfoy père et Rogue serait les espions du groupe au sein des mangemorts. La commande du téléporteur qu'Harry leur donna leur permettrait de s'échapper sans mal si les choses devenaient trop dangereuses pour eux mais aussi de relayer les informations.

Ensuite, Malfoy fils and co espionnerait les autres serpentards. Ils s'entraineraient également avec le groupe d'Harry dans la salle sur demande et sur l'Avalon.

Concernant la fin de la guerre, tous était partant pour avoir une place aux USA. Cependant, Blaise et Rogue avait très envie de faire partie de l'équipage de l'Avalon et de découvrir l'univers.

Après une petite discussion avec O'Neill qui passait dans le coin (on se demande si c'est la vérité çà) les Malfoys (plus Pansy) eurent une place au SGC à la base alpha pour le développement de technologie liées à la magie.

Il fut ensuite décidé que tout notre petit monde magique viderait ces coffres en banque, les convertiraient en argent moldu pour leur petit séjour sur Terre, empaquetterait tous ce qui leur appartenait, les réduirait et stockerait tout sur l'Avalon pour commencer. Le tout serait ensuite redispatcher lorsque chacun prendrait son poste. Pour les propriétés en Angleterre, elles seraient vendues, exceptait le manoir Malfoy pour ne pas attirait la curiosité. De cette façon, le ministère et Dumbledore n'auraient rien à ce mettre sous la dent une fois qu'ils disparaitraient.

Après le repas tardif du midi, ils partirent tous en groupe de deux ou trois vers Gringotts pour mettre en place leur plan puis vers leurs propriétés (pour certain) pour tout emballer.

Harry eut bien besoin de l'aide de ses amis, ne serait-ce que pour emballer la tonne de livres se trouvant dans ses bibliothèques. Vive les malles et les sorts d'élargissement. Cependant, personne ne se faisait de fausses illusions : tout emballé prendrait bien plus d'une journée ! Harry et Marek pensait qu'ils leur faudraient bien un mois en s'y mettant tous les jours avant que tout soit à bord de l'Avalon.

Le reste des vacances se passa ainsi entre faire les valises, entrainement, planification de blagues et, maintenant que presque tout était prêt, planification de raids sur les troupes de Voldemort mais aussi vérification des travaux (le plus souvent s'effectuant sous l'œil vigilant et connaisseur de Dobby et Carter). Autant dire que tout notre petit monde regrettait que les vacances ne durent pas plus longtemps pour pouvoir souffler un peu.

A la fin des vacances, Harry et Marek furent soulagés d'apprendre de la bouche de Sam que tout était installé et que l'Avalon pouvait retourner en orbite. Dobby assura Harry qu'il n'y avait eu aucun sabotage ou tentative de vol et Sam loua le travail et les connaissances de Dobby. Harry appliqua également le glamour créé par Hermione pour reprendre des traits typiquement Potter et remit ses lunettes.

En lieu et place de prendre le train pour retourner à Poudlard, notre petit équipage se contenta de faire décoller l'Avalon, de le remettre en orbite et de se téléporter dans le train. Si Dumbledore et Voldemort avaient put voir le sourire et le regard de nos joyeux lurons, ils auraient certainement réfléchi à deux fois avant de continuer cette guerre.


	15. En avant la musique!

Chapitre 15 : En avant la musique !

Le voyage en train ne dura que trois petites heures pour notre petit groupe. Les serpentards étaient avec les Altérans, la porte du compartiment soigneusement verrouillée avec tous les sorts possibles et imaginables plus quelques petits gadgets anciens.

Ils discutèrent des Altérans et des blagues qu'ils joueraient à Dumbledore, mais aussi de l'ajout des trois serpentards une fois que ceux-ci connaitraient leurs formes animagus. Drago et Pansy étalèrent aussi les croquis qu'ils avaient faits pour les uniformes de l'Avalon. En effet, Harry, connaissant leur bon gout en matière de mode, le leur avait demandé.

Plusieurs croquis attirèrent leur attention mais aucun coup de cœur. Bref, ce fut un voyage tranquille, agréable et non perturbé.

Arrivé à Poudlard, les serpentards descendirent en premier et les gryffondors attendirent quelques minutes avant de les suivre.

Le repas se déroula dans le calme également, surtout si l'on omet de mentionner l'immense bannière qui se déploya au-dessus de la table des professeurs indiquant « En ce jour de rentrée, les Altérans annoncent l'ouverture de la chasse aux canaris qui durera jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine. »

Tous s'interrogèrent au départ et reléguèrent la bannière comme une blague ratée. Du moins, jusqu'au dessert. En effet, à la grande surprise de tous, Dumbledore se transforma en canaris géant. Poudlard fit alors le lien entre la bannière et le directeur et tous éclatèrent de rire. Même Rogue eut du mal à se retenir.

Des piaillements à certaines tables firent se retourner les élèves. A la table des gryffons, à la place de Ron et Ginny se trouvaient désormais deux canaris. Aux autres tables, principalement celle des serpentards, tous les futurs mangemorts déclarés (Merci les Malfoys) partageaient le même sort.

Au bout de 15 min, les élèves reprirent leur apparence normale avec à la place de leur vêtement, des plumes de canari. Ils étaient devenus mi-canaris, mi-homme ; juste pour éviter qu'ils ne manquent les cours !

Les Altérans ne purent s'empêcher alors d'envoyer un message dans les airs.

« Le prince Zamarat trouve que les plumes de canaris ne vont absolument pas ni aux têtes rousses, ni aux têtes blanches. »

« L'amazone kitsune estime qu'il est heureux qu'aucun canaris ne fument dans la nature. La fumée qui sort des oreilles des hommes-canaris ne va pas avec les plumes. »

« Le chasseur Marek est entièrement d'accord avec l'amazone Kitsune. Il ajoute que le rouge aux joues et les yeux qui tuent enlève toute beauté aux petits canaris. »

« Le seigneur Golden se permet d'ajouter que tous devront prendre leur mal en patience. Il est donc inutile de se transformer en tueurs sur le champ. »

Les élèves n'ayant pas subi de transformation se roulaient presque par terre, tellement ils n'en pouvaient plus de rire. Tous pensaient que les Altérans n'avaient décidément pas perdu leur sens de l'humour.

Comme annoncé, la transformation ne prit fin que deux semaines plus tard. Les cours avaient repris et tout s'annonçait normal. Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas Dumbledore qui mit fin à la paix des Altérans. Ce fut Voldemort.

Fin janvier, l'Avalon reçut un message de Lucius Malfoy les informant que Voldemort avait prévu une attaque massive sur le ministère de la magie le 2 février. Le message contenait également tous les détails connus de l'attaque. Rogue informa naturellement l'ordre du phénix et transmis leur plan aux Altérans.

Dès qu'ils le purent, nos six larrons se téléportèrent sur l'Avalon et préparèrent leur plan de contre-attaque.

Le 2 février à minuit pile, 6 élèves de Poudlard furent remplacés par des hologrammes rendus plus ou moins consistants par magie pour suivre les cours pendant que ceux en chair et en os enfilaient leur tenue de combat made in Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson (à ne pas confondre avec les uniformes de l'équipage de l'Avalon).

Cette tenue de combat était en peau de basilique (devinez d'où elle vient.) et ressemblait à la tenue de camouflage des militaires. La différence se trouvait dans l'adjonction d'une cagoule (pour éviter les chevelures trop reconnaissables), d'un masque blanc ayant la forme de la tête de leur animagus respectif et d'un brassard noir au bras gauche où était inscrit 'Altérans' en anciens.

A 6 H tapante, les Altérans accompagnés de Remus et des jumeaux dans la même tenue, se déployaient silencieusement dans l'enceinte du ministère pour attendre Voldemort et ces troupes. Ils installèrent également des pièges comme des champs de force pour retenir les mangemorts.

A partir de 8 H, les employés du ministère commencèrent à arriver mais aucun d'entre eux ne soupçonna quoique ce soit.

A 10 H, Voldemort fit enfin son entrée avec son armée. Les cris commencèrent à retentir et les aurors accoururent. Les combats débutèrent et à la surprise des opposants, des champs de force firent leur apparition et emprisonnèrent de 1 à une dizaine de mangemorts à la fois. Des rayons blancs apparurent également laissant derrière eux une place vide à la place des mangemeorts ; mangemorts qui se trouvaient ensuite dans une cellule telle qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu et leur baguette étant inutile pour s'enfuir.

Lorsque les rangs du mage noir furent éclaircis, les altérans sortirent de leurs cachettes et stupéfixièrent ou immobilisèrent un maximum de mangemorts.

Voldemort, sentant le vent tournait en sa défaveur, transplana rapidement hors du ministère. Il fut suivit, bien entendu, par le reste de ses troupes.

Le ministre arriva peu de temps après la bataille et fut furieux d'apprendre que les mystérieux combattants n'aient pas attendu que les aurors les interrogent sur leur identité.

Le lendemain, la gazette du sorcier affichait en titres : « Attaque ratée au ministère de la magie », « Une troisième armée entre en guerre » et « Mystérieux sauveurs aux visages animaux ».

Tout Poudlard en parla pendant plusieurs jours. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort et Dumbledore réunissaient leur conseil et tentaient de revoir leur plan.

Du côté de Voldemort, les sorts endoloris pleuvaient à tout va sur les pauvres mangemorts. Voldemort rageait de ne pouvoir comprendre la magie employée par les combattants mystères. Il avait beau chercher dans ces souvenirs ou dans les livres, rien sur une lumière blanche qui transporte les gens ou sur les mystérieux champs de force. Les mangemorts ne trouvaient rien non plus. Moins il trouvait, plus Voldemort s'énervait. Et pour lui, il était hors de question de lancer une nouvelle attaque s'il ne pouvait pas se protéger de cette magie.

Il commençait également à se demander s'il n'y avait pas un espion dans ces rangs. Il chargea donc son meilleur mangemort et son meilleur espion, à savoir Mr. Malfoy et Mr. Rogue, d'enquêter sur le problème.

Du côté Dumbledore, il y avait réunion de l'ordre sur réunion de l'ordre dans l'espoir de trouver la même chose que Voldemort. Comme pour ce dernier, l'ordre faisait chou blanc. Le comble du comble, c'était que Dumbledore n'avait absolument pas fait le rapprochement entre la façon dont était apparut une certaine lettre et la bataille au ministère. Un seul sort ne peut pas faire et apparaître et disparaître, pas vrai ?

Bref, Tout le monde tournait en rond. Même les Altérans. Voyez-vous, notre petit groupe fétiche se penchait sur la question tuer Voldemort.

Leur raisonnement était le suivant : il y a 15 ans, Voldemort a reçu un avada kedavra mais n'en est pas mort. Donc, il y a quelque chose qui lui a permis de rester en vie. Donc, il faut d'abord détruire ou annuler ce quelque chose avant. Le problème était que le quelque chose était une inconnue monumentale.

Pour une fois, les Altérans furent donc absolument enchantés lorsque Dumbledore décida de s'occuper à nouveau d'Harry.

Vers la fin février, le vieux fou convoqua Harry dans son bureau.

« Harry ! Bonbon aux citrons ? »

« Non merci. »

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir. En fait, j'ai quelques petites choses que je viens de découvrir et qui te serais fort utile pour détruire Voldemort. » 'Eh, eh ! Je ne viens pas de le découvrir mais peu importe, du moment qu'il le croit, tout est parfait.'

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Professeur ? » 'Viens de le découvrir et puis quoi encore ? J'y crois pas un seul instant. A mon avis il ment, tu ne crois pas Marek ?' 'Je suis entièrement de ton avis. Je pense aussi qu'il faut l'écouter. Il se peut que ce soit la réponse que l'on cherche depuis des lustres.'

« Vois-tu Harry, j'ai découvert que pour rester en vie, Tom a créé plusieurs Horcruxes. » 'Inutile de lui donner le nombre exact, il n'en a pas besoin pour le moment.'

« Des quoi ? »

« Ce sont des objets où l'on peut enfermer une partie de son âme via un rituel de magie très noire. Tant que ces objets sont intacts, la personne ne peut pas mourir. Jusqu'à présent, aucun sorcier n'avait osé couper son âme en plus de deux morceaux, mais tout laisse à penser que Tom a créé plus d'un Horcruxe. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela Monsieur ? »

« Je pense que le journal que tu as détruit en était un. Puisque Tom est vivant aujourd'hui, cela veut dire qu'il y en avait d'autre. »

« Ah ! D'accord. » 'Qu'est-ce qu'il nous cache le glucosé ?' « Savez-vous où sont les autres Monsieur ? »

« Hélas, mon garçon, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai beau chercher, cela reste un mystère. Tout comme le nombre à chercher. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je t'avertis immédiatement.»

« Bien, au revoir Monsieur. »

*************************************************************************

« Hermione !!!!! »

« QUOI ! »

# Réunion sur l'Avalon cette nuit ! Prévient tout le monde, j'ai des nouvelles incroyables ! #

Et cette nuit-là, notre troisième armée appris la triste nouvelle des horcruxes de Voldemort. Aucun ne crut Dumbledore sur le je-ne-sais-pas-combien et je-ne-sais-pas-où-ils-sont-du-tout.

Les rôles furent donc ainsi répartis : Severus et Lucius chercheront au QG de Voldemort ; les jumeaux, Dobby et Remus essaieront d'utiliser les détecteurs de l'Avalon ; Hermione et Pansy chercheront le moyen de détruire ces horreurs et le reste fouillera dans le passé de Voldemort pour trouver à la fois les objets envisageable ainsi que les lieux possibles.

Dur travail en perspective pour nos amis.


	16. Je hais Voldemort

Chapitre 16 : Je hais Voldemort !

Après plusieurs semaines de recherche, d'allé et venue au chemin de traverse et l'allée des embrumes, la petite équipe finit par découvrir que les horcruxes pouvait être détruit soit par le venin de basilique soit par un sort de magie noire.

En deux temps trois mouvements, ils se retrouvèrent donc dans la chambre des secrets pour récupérer les crochets du basilique.

A leur plus grande déception, l'Avalon était incapable de détecter les différents morceaux de l'âme de Voldemort.

Lucius et Severus, de leur côté, étaient persuadés que Nagini, le grand serpent de Voldy, était un horcruxe. Il fut cependant décidé de soit la tuer en faisant passé cela pour un accident, donc en attendant le bon moment, soit de la tuer en dernier pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons.

Les recherches sur le passé de Voldemort étaient assez délicates et ils avaient du mal à savoir ce qu'il avait put faire à sa sortie de Poudlard.

Bref, l'affaire Voldemort commençait sérieusement à leur chauffé les oreilles : on a vraiment pas idée de découper son âme en x morceaux !! Heureusement qu'il se tenait tranquille autrement parce que sinon ils auraient été enchantés de lui montrer encore une fois que la technologie altérane était parfaitement compatible avec la magie !

Quand à Dumbledore et sa clique, ils devaient au fil du temps prendre de plus en plus de précaution pour éviter que la vérité n'éclate. C'est dans ces moments là que l'équipe était ravie d'avoir l'expérience de deux grands espions, à savoir Severus Rogue et Marek.

Avec l'approche des examens en plus, même Hermione était contente d'avoir des blagues à planifier pour rire et échapper au stress.

Cependant, deux semaines avant les examens, Dumbledore demanda à Harry de venir dans son bureau.

« Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Bonbons aux citrons ? »

« Non merci monsieur. »

« J'ai des nouvelles concernant les Horcruxes de Tom. »

« De quels genres Monsieur ? »

« Après avoir fait d'amples recherches, » 'Pas vraiment amples vu que je connais bien Tom, mais peu importe, il faut qu'il en ait l'impression pour qu'il continue à me faire confiance.' « j'ai découvert qu'il avait choisit des objets qui avaient un lien avec les fondateurs, excepté bien sur son journal. »

« Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut chercher parmi les objets ayant appartenus aux fondateurs ou seulement qui ont un lien avec eux ? » 'Il semble connaître mieux Voldemort que nous ne le pensions. Après toutes les recherches que l'on a faites, on n'était même pas arrivé à ce résultat. Que cache-t-il encore ?'

« Les deux, mon garçon, les deux. D'ailleurs, je pense que son serpent en est un. L'épée de Gryffondor est hors jeu et c'est la seule relique de Gryffondor. Donc il reste à chercher du côté de Serpentard, Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais chercher. Concentre-toi sur tes études. » 'Et maintenant la touche finale de mon plan.'

« Merci Monsieur. » 'Si il croit qu'il m'impressionne avec son air de papy gâteau, il se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !' 'Du calme Harry, il faut qu'il garde l'impression que tu lui fait confiance.'

« Je t'en prie, c'est plus que normal. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà put trouver l'un des objets. C'est une bague ayant été dans sa famille pendant des générations. La légende veut qu'elle remonte à l'époque de Serpentard. J'ignore si la légende est vraie mais la bague n'existe désormais plus. » 'Voilà, maintenant, il ne peut que me faire confiance en voyant que je fais mon possible pour l'aider à vaincre Voldemort.'

« Comment l'avait vous détruit ? » 'Comment vas-tu faire pour répondre à cela, hein ?'

« C'est simple, avec un sort. » 'Diable, ne sais-tu pas que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?'

« Quel sort ? Vous pouvez me l'apprendre ?» 'Il me prend pour un abruti ou quoi ?'

« C'est le sort butinus. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te l'apprendre pour le moment, mon garçon. Tu n'es pas encore prêt magiquement parlant. Peut-être en fin d'année prochaine. Je suis sincèrement désolé. » 'Va au diable espèce d'imbécile, fais ce que je te dis, accepte ce que je dis et TAIS-TOI !'

« Oh ! Très bien Monsieur, je comprends que vous ne puissiez pas me l'apprendre. » 'Butinus !!! Il me prend vraiment pour un idiot !!'

« Je suis ravi que tu comprenne si bien Harry. Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller te coucher. Bonne nuit. » 'Ouf, il a enfin compris qu'il ne devait pas poser de question sur ce que je dis.'

« Bonne nuit Monsieur. »

************************************************************************

# Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! Il m'a vraiment pris pour le dernier des idiots ! Butinus ! BUTINUS !! Il n'a tout de même pas cru que j'allais vraiment penser que l'on peut détruire un horcruxe avec un sort de récolte de miel !! #

Il était près de minuit dans la salle commune de gryffondor et Neville et Hermione écoutaient Harry avec amusement craché son venin sur l'illustre directeur de Poudlard. Heureusement que l'anciens était devenu une deuxième langue natale pour eux, sinon, ils étaient certain qu'ils auraient manqué les jeux de mots (un peu vulgaires) et l'ironie des propos d'Harry.

Bref, Dumbledore, faites attention ou vous mettez les pieds, vous risqueriez de tomber.

Le lendemain matin, Harry était loin d'être calmé et les trois serpentards eurent le bonheur d'avoir le droit également de l'écouter débiter sa hargne.

Fort heureusement, il se calma dans l'après-midi et ils commencèrent à préparer sa vengeance face au suceur de bonbons aux citrons : lui faire recracher systématiquement les bonbons qu'il avalait pour les trois semaines à venir. Les examens promettaient d'être hilarants.

Et pour être hilarants, ce fut loin d'être le cas. Dumbledore semblait avoir décidé de se venger de la blague sur l'ensemble des élèves en demandant des examens plus durs que la normal, soi-disant pour maintenir la réputation de l'école : examens trop simples équivalant à perte de crédibilité aux yeux des parents selon le directeur.

Autant dire que notre bande de blagueur se vengea ou plutôt vengea le reste de l'école (après tout leur entrainement, il était normal qu'ils passent les examens haut la main.) en faisant en sorte que toutes les robes que le directeur enfilaient se changent en vêtement féminin pendant toute la journée précédant le festin de fin d'année.

Ils le firent avec d'autant plus de plaisir qu'ils avaient eut une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle deux jours auparavant. La bonne nouvelle fut que le SGC avait contacté l'Avalon et proposait un petit voyage intergalactique dans l'espoir de détruire les Oris.

Harry accompagnerait donc SG-1 avec l'Avalon dans ce petit voyage pendant que les autres resteraient sur Terre pour terminer les préparatifs de la guerre, de la fin de guerre, pour chercher les horcruxes, pour empêcher Voldemort de faire trop de dégâts avec ses troupes et pour éviter qu'un vieux barbus ne mette son nez là où il ne le faut pas.

La mauvaise nouvelle vint sous la forme de celui-qui-ne-peut-pas-s'empêcher-de-mettre-son-nez-partout. Il avait en effet convoqué Harry (encore !) dans son bureau pour discuter, je cite, « de son logement pendant le repos estival ». Harry dut demander à Marek de prendre sa place face à Dumbledore pour éviter les catastrophes tant Dumbledore était insistant sur le fait qu'il devait retourner chez les Dursley.

Grâce aux talents de persuasion de Marek (Et oui, Dumby, tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir amener les gens là ou tu le veux), Dumbledore autorisa Harry à résider dans sa demeure en Irlande étant donné que pendant les dernières vacances personnes n'avait put l'y trouver.

L'idiot alla même jusqu'à dire « dans cette demeure et pas une autre, pas de voyage ni rien, ce serait trop dangereux pour toi ». Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Voldemort arrivait réellement à le trouver dans une autre galaxie alors c'est qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il se mette au service de ce dernier.

Le lendemain du festin, le poudlard express vit disparaître six élèves et à la gare de King's cross, certains membres de l'ordre, devant espionner Harry pour connaître l'emplacement de sa demeure, se demandèrent s'ils n'étaient pas devenus aveugles pour avoir raté le survivant.


	17. Préparatifs, Dumbledore et Voldemort

Bonjour à tous, pour ce chapitre et au moins le suivant, je me base sur le film _the ark of truth_ de stargate, sorti en juin dernier. Je ne me rappelle pas forcément de tous les détails donc désolé si je rate un truc ou deux. Il y a cependant certaines choses que je retire (réplicateurs).

****************************************************************************

Chapitre 17 : Préparatifs, Dumbledore et Voldemort

A peine arrivé sur l'Avalon, toute l'équipe se mit sur le pied de guerre : Harry prit contact avec SG-1 pour connaître les détails de la mission pendant que les autres transportaient leurs affaires dans la demeure d'Harry en Irlande. Hermione prit également contact avec ses parents pour leur dire qu'elle passait ses vacances avec ses amis et même qu'elle avait trouvé un job avec ses amis à sa sortie de Poudlard.

Le départ de SG-1, Harry / Marek et de l'Avalon fut prévu pour la semaine suivante. Leur mission consistait à ce rendre dans la galaxie des Oris accompagné du mari de Vala pour trouver l'arche de vérité et ainsi anéantir le pouvoir des Oris.

La semaine fut donc passée à planifier le voyage, empaqueter le nécessaire, faire les devoirs de vacances (qui a instauré cette idée ? Non mais vraiment !) et s'entrainer au combat avec Teal'c.

Pour les autres, se fut dépaquetage, devoir de vacances, recherche sur Voldemort, entraînement, mise à niveaux sur les sujets moldus et farniente (ben oui, ils peuvent, ils restent sur place, eux).

Dobby, quant à lui, décida de passer les vacances à faire le tour des « elfes de maison » pour recrutement éventuel, tout en faisant un saut régulièrement chez Harry et en glanant ici et là quelques infos de premier ordre. Qui a dit que les elfes de maisons n'étaient pas de bons espions ? Surement pas notre équipe fétiche !!

Lorsque l'Avalon fut partit, la maisonnée devint tout de suite plus calme sans le rush des préparatifs. Les semaines s'écoulèrent de la même façon que la première avec de temps en temps (pour rompre la monotonie) quelques problèmes à résoudre ou parfois de bonnes surprises.

Le premier problème se présenta sous la forme de Fumsek et d'une lettre de Dumbledore adressée à Harry. Au grand soulagement de toute l'équipe, Fumsek accepta qu'Hermione prenne la lettre et la lise.

« Je trouve l'attitude de Fumsek étrange. »

« Que veux-tu dire Remus ? »

« Et bien, chérie, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois délivrer une lettre. Une fois, Patmol a voulut prendre une lettre qui était adressée à James. Autant dire que ce pauvre Sirius n'a jamais essayé une deuxième fois. Je crois qu'il a très mal digéré de se retrouver sans cheveux. »

« Ce qui veut… »

« ….dire que Fumsek…. »

« ….n'est pas vraiment…. »

« …dans le camps…. »

« …du vieux fou. »

« C'est un piaf ! Un phénix peut-être, mais un oiseau tout de même. Il n'a pas de camp. »

Drago Malfoy sut à ce moment là qu'il fallait mieux tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, même devant un phénix, lorsque ce dernier menaça de réitérer les exploits d'un certain Hippogriffe.

L'éclat de rire qui suivit l'expression incrédule de Drago dura un certain temps. Lorsque tout le monde fut plus ou moins calmé (chose difficile à faire face à un Malfoy incrédule qui lorgne sur un phénix pendant que ledit phénix semble plus que satisfait de lui-même), Pansy brisa le quasi silence.

« Qu'est ce qui vous a fait deviner que Fumsek n'était pas du côté de Dumbledore ? »

« Elémentaire mon cher Watson. » ne put s'empêcher de répondre Hermione. Cette réplique provoqua, de toute évidence, un regard complètement vide dans la plupart de l'assemblée. Après un détour par la littérature moldue, Blaise termina l'explication.

« Pour en revenir à nos moutons, Fumsek a certainement du sentir, lorsque Dumbledore lui a demandé de donner la lettre à Harry, qu'il ne pourrait pas accomplir sa mission. Ce qui est normal vu qu'Harry est à l'heure actuelle dans une autre galaxie.

Dans ce genre de cas, un hibou ou un phénix devrait se contenter de retourner la lettre à l'envoyeur. Seulement, Fumsek sait que si la lettre est retournée à Dumbledore, Harry et donc nous, aurons des problèmes. Graves, nous empêchant de terminer la guerre comme nous l'avons décidé.

Ce qui fait que s'il nous l'a amené, c'est qu'il ne veut pas qu'Harry ait des problèmes. De plus, il a accepté qu'Hermione prenne la lettre. Ce qui renforce cette théorie si on prend en compte l'épisode Patmol. »

« Oh, ok. Et il y a quoi dans cette lettre ? »

« Voyons voir :

_Harry,_

_Il est nécessaire que tu sois au QG de l'ordre du phénix Samedi à 14 H. Maugrey a en effet accepté de t'enseigner quelques petites choses. Il va de soit que tu vas être obligé de rester quelques temps au QG pour mener à bien ta formation._

_Fumsek va rester avec toi et t'amener ce jour-là au QG._

_Bien cordialement_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Directeur de Poudlard_

_Grand machin chose et autres titres extravagants_

Et bien, il ne s'embête pas lui ! Il accepte qu'Harry passe ses vacances ici et ensuite sous un prétexte bidon il le ramène là où il peut le surveiller !»

« Tout doux Granger, tu fumes. »

« JE FUME SI JE VEUX ! »

« Ça vas mieux ? »

« Beaucoup mieux merci. »

« On peux renvoyer une lettre à Dumbledore demain avec Hedwige en imitant l'écriture d'Harry pour lui dire qu'Harry est ok…. »

« QUOI !!!! Répète Neville ! »

« Je n'ai pas fini. On dit qu'Harry est ok mais qu'il prévient que s'il n'est pas là, il ne faudra pas que Dumbledore lui en tienne rigueur parce que Fumsek n'avait pas l'air très bien en arrivant et comme il n'a pas de permis de transplaner ni aucun autre moyen de transport moldus et magiques à disposition ce jour-là, il est possible qu'il ne puisse pas venir. »

« C'est tiré par les cheveux. Quelqu'un a une meilleure idée ? ………. Non ? Bon, on va s'en tenir au plan de Neville. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si Dumbledore pouvait forcer Harry a y allé, _soupir_.»

Les jumeaux se chargèrent d'écrire la fameuse lettre et le lendemain, Hedwige s'envola avec pour instruction de surtout faire attention au retour.

Lorsqu'il reçut cette lettre, Dumbledore n'eu pas une seule pensée pour son phénix mais fut royalement extrêmement fous de rage. Il eu l'impression d'être pris pour un idiot pur et simple (Ah bon ? Je pensais qu'il était un idiot sans cervelle !?). Il ne pouvait cependant pas faire grand-chose, ne sachant pas où se trouvait Harry et cette maudite chouette ayant pris son envol dès qu'il avait eu la lettre en main.

Il essaya bien d'envoyer d'autres lettres à Harry en les transformant en portoloin pour le transporter au QG dès qu'il les toucherait mais le problème fut que toutes revinrent à leur expéditeur. En effet, Remus avait ajouté une barrière repoussant tout hibou avec une lettre de Dumbledore.

L'ayant compris plus ou moins, ce fut à ce moment-là que Dumbledore regretta la disparition de son phénix. Lui, il aurait put apporter ces maudites lettres à leur destinataire et il aurait enfin eu un survivant entre ses mains.

Il essaya bien entendu de concocter un plan pour rendre à Harry la monnaie de sa pièce mais il n'en eu guère le temps lorsqu'il dut bientôt faire face aux mêmes problèmes que ses ennemis jurés en culottes courtes.

Ces problèmes s'appelaient Voldemort, raids et massacres sanglants (enfin, destinés à être des massacres sanglants).

Dumbledore se consolait néanmoins en se disant que Voldemort passait d'aussi mauvaises vacances que lui.

En effet, pas un seul mangemorts ne voulaient rester plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait au repère de Voldemort tant ce dernier était adepte des endoloris lancés à tout va pour calmer ses nerfs.

Tous les raids et massacres qu'il lançait se terminaient bien en débâcle mais pour SON camp. Et tout ça à cause de qui, à cause de ce maudit troisième camp. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir quelle magie ils utilisaient à certains moments pour piéger ses mangemorts et arrêtait les sorts. Il fulminait.

Ce qui le faisait fulminer davantage était que ce groupe était MINUSCULE, pas plus de 5 à 6 personnes à la fois. Rageant. Dès que ses mangemorts voyaient le symbole altéran (même s'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il était altéran) dans le ciel, ils s'enfuyaient.

Voldemort réalisait parfaitement que si ce groupe envoyait son signe de reconnaissance dans le ciel avant d'attaquer, c'était avant tout pour épargner le maximum de vie moldue. Dans une zone sorcière, le symbole apparaissait APRES la bataille, si on pouvait appeler cela une bataille.

Ce n'était désormais plus Dumbledore et son ordre du poulet trop cuit qu'il craignait, non. Ces derniers arrivaient toujours en retard, moins en retard que les aurors mais en retard tout de même.

Désormais, c'était ce groupuscule inconnu qu'il craignait. Le comble de l'ironie, c'est qu'il savait pertinemment que Dumbledore et le ministère craignaient également ce groupuscule.

Il savait aussi que pour la première fois depuis des lustres, la propagande du ministère contre ce petit groupe ne prenait pas. Les sorciers les acclamaient, heureux que quelqu'un s'occupe enfin sérieusement du problème Voldemort.

Il n'y avait décidemment que les honnêtes sorciers et les Altérans qui passaient d'agréables vacances. Les autres se rongeaient les sangs.


	18. On peut reprogrammer?

Chapitre 18 : On peut reprogrammer? (partie 1)

Harry sentit sa nervosité disparaître dès qu'il s'installa aux commandes de l'Avalon. Sam lui donna les coordonnées de la super-porte et le voyage commença.

Certes, ils auraient pu faire le voyage directement sans passer par la porte, mais cela posait plusieurs problèmes en même temps qu'une perte de temps. Tout d'abord, il y avait la problème énergétique. L'Avalon était peut-être alimenté par deux E2PZ mais ils n'étaient pas illimités. Si ils voulaient avoir le maximum d'énergie pour les boucliers et les armes en cas de combat contre les vaisseaux (très) supérieurs des Oris ET pouvoir rentrer chez eux, il valait mieux économiser quand ils le pouvaient.

Deuxièmement, ils étaient partis de l'hypothèse que les Oris étaient morts, anéantis par l'arme de Merlin galamment construite par Daniel. Cependant, ils étaient certains qu'Adria avait repris le flambeau à sa mort. Ensuite, il y avait les prêcheurs.

Du fait d'Adria et des prêcheurs et étant donné que leurs vaisseaux utilisaient la super-porte, toute arrivée s'effectuant d'une autre manière serait immédiatement remarquée. Chose extrêmement gênante lorsque l'on veut passer inaperçu.

Bref, ils avaient tout intérêt à utiliser cette maudite porte.

Les quelques minutes que dura le voyage jusqu'à la porte se passèrent dans le silence.

« Bien, nous y voilà ! Qui veut faire marche arrière ? »

Un concert indigné de soit « Cameron ! » soit « Colonel ! » retentit (Teal'c se contenta d'hausser un sourcil dans sa direction).

« Ok, ok ! »

« Pas trop nerveux Tommin ? »

« Un peu Vala. »

Tommin, l'époux de Vala, ancien officier de l'armée Ori s'étant rendu à SG-1, avait accepté de les accompagner pour les aider à trouver l'arche de vérité, artefact construit par les Ancients avant de quitter leur galaxie d'origine. Cette arche avait pour but de faire voir la vérité sur l'action des Oris à leurs fidèles. Moins les Oris avaient de fidèles, moins grand étaient leurs pouvoirs. Cette arche ne fut cependant jamais utilisée étant donné qu'elle supprimait le libre arbitre.

Ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence avec une petite voix :

« On y va ? »

Harry était fortement intimidé. Il s'agissait de son premier voyage dans l'espace et il allait en plus changer de galaxie ! Marek avait beau répéter que tout allait merveilleusement bien se passer (avec SG-1 ?!), il sentait tout de même la nervosité et l'émerveillement de ce dernier. Il fallait croire que même pour quelqu'un habitué à voyager dans l'espace, changer de galaxie faisait ressentir quelque chose.

Harry en venait même à se demander si SG-1 ressentait la même chose. Cameron interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

« En avant Moussaillons, allons leur botter le train ! »

Cette remarque détendit l'atmosphère et Harry laissa Sam ouvrir la super-porte avant d'y engouffrer l'Avalon.

Une fois arrivé, Tommin et Vala, en costumes typiques du pays, furent téléportés dans une forêt de la planète indiquée par Tommin. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans le village le plus proche puis au pub où Vala s'installa pour attendre Tommin.

Dans le village, Tommin réussit à dénicher un membre de la résistance. Après quelques bavardages à la taverne puis sur l'Avalon, l'homme fut convaincu de la sincérité de ses interlocuteurs et il leur indiqua le lieu probable de l'Ortus Malum où l'équipe pensait que l'arche reposait.

Le problème était qu'il s'agissait de la planète abritant la capitale des Oris. Il leur fallait donc être très prudents et très rapides.

Une fois sur place, l'Avalon téléporta toute l'équipe ainsi que Tommin et Harry sur cette nouvelle planète. Heureusement pour eux, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient se situait sur une montagne assez loin de la ville des Oris.

Ils se mirent tous à fouiller la forêt dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Quelques rares ruines étaient visibles ici et là. Pendant que les autres fouillaient avec pelles et détecteurs de topographie, Harry s'assit sur le sol. Laissant à Marek le soin de les protéger en restant en alerte, Harry se concentra et entra en transe. Il utilisa son esprit pour accompagner ses pouvoirs et ainsi fouiller le sol en profondeur. Il finit par trouver un très long tunnel non loin de là.

Sortant de sa transe très fatigué, il laissa le contrôle à Marek et ce dernier se chargea d'indiquer l'endroit trouver par Harry aux autres. A ce moment-là, l'Avalon requiera l'attention de Marek.

Laissant le soin à Teal'c, Vala, Tommin et Daniel de fouiller le tunnel, Sam, Cameron et Marek retournèrent sur l'Avalon.

« Nom d'une petite comète ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ils nous ont repéré malgré le brouillage. »

« Flûte ! C'est mauvais çà ! »

« Que fais-t-on Colonel ? Nous avons presque trouvé l'arche ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée d'attendre. Harry et moi ignorons comment l'Avalon va répondre face aux Oris, leur puissance de feux est plus importante que la notre. D'un autre côté, nous n'aurons certainement pas l'occasion de revenir. Ils se méfieront davantage à l'avenir. »

« On contacte les autres et on les informe de la situation. Il va falloir qu'ils accélèrent le mouvement. On va rester sur place le plus longtemps possible. Si on doit partir et qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé l'arche, on emmène les vaisseaux Oris ailleurs pour les semer et on reviendra chercher le reste de l'équipe après. »

« Ok. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Quelques secondes plus tard, les vaisseaux oris arrivèrent et attaquèrent. Les boucliers de l'Avalon résistèrent assez bien. Ils eurent même assez de temps pour éliminer (un peu par miracle) l'un des trois vaisseaux oris qui les encerclaient.

Après un bref appel radio, l'Avalon fut obligé d'abandonner l'équipe au sol pour pouvoir rester en un seul morceau.

Ils firent de nombreux arrêts dans des directions aléatoires. Malheureusement, ils ne purent semer les vaisseaux oris. A croire qu'ils avaient un traceur aux fesses. De plus, à leur grande horreur, deux autres vaisseaux vinrent se joindre à la course poursuite.

Sam, aidé de Cameron, dut réparer de nombreux systèmes endommagés par certains tirs. Heureusement que les réflexes de pilotes de Marek combinés aux reflex d'attrapeurs (et surtout « éviteur » de cognards) leur permettaient d'éviter les tirs les plus critiques.

Ce pauvre Avalon allait devoir subie une révision de retour sur Terre. Harry espérait bien que Sam se dévouerait pour annoncer la nouvelle à Hermione. Mieux valait elle plutôt que lui face aux foudres de son ingénieur en chef !

Alors qu'ils perdaient espoir de pouvoir un jour échapper à leurs poursuivants après un nième arrêt, les vaisseaux oris arrêtèrent de les attaquer et de les poursuivre.

Après avoir exprimer leur soulagement en soupirant, ils retournèrent vers le reste de l'équipe. Ils les téléportèrent avec l'arche après un appel et direction la super-porte pour rentrer. Le voyage fut lent pour que chacun puisse raconter l'histoire de son point de vue.

*****************************************************************

Cruel d'arrêter là avec des blancs, je sais. Mais j'ai quelques problèmes pour écrire la suite. 2 brouillons et aucun qui ne me convient. A lors la suite au prochain chapitre.

Titi


	19. On peut reprogrammer partie 2

Bonjour tout le monde, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

***********************************************************************

Chapitre 19 : On peut reprogrammer? (partie 2)

Pendant que l'Avalon essayait d'échapper aux vaisseaux Oris, le reste de l'équipe était arrivé à un point du tunnel où le plafond s'était écroulé. Après une petite dispute sur l'utilisation ou non de C4 et l'utilisation de ladite charge, la voie fut dégager. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans une pièce où Daniel découvrit, sous un bloc de pierre, la fameuse arche.

Daniel la balaya et l'étudia brièvement avant que Vala ne vienne y ajouter son grain de sel et n'ouvre l'arche.

Rien.

Strictement rien ne se passa. Daniel referma alors l'arche et supposa que l'arche n'était pas activée. Il se remit à l'étudier mais Teal'c l'interrompit invoquant l'instabilité des lieux. Ils décidèrent donc de retourner à l'air libre.

Cependant, à la sortie du tunnel, ils furent accueillis par un groupe de soldats Oris. Avant d'avoir eut le temps de réagir, Teal'c fut touché et s'écroula comme mort. Daniel, Vala et Tommin s'abritèrent et ripostèrent.

Ils ne purent malheureusement pas tenir longtemps et furent fait prisonniers. Teal'c fut laissé sur place. Ils furent emmenés inconscients avec l'arche.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ils se trouvaient dans des cellules différentes, sans savoir où se trouvaient les autres. Des prêcheurs et le Doki vinrent les voir.

Ayant refusé de répondre aux questions et de se convertir à origine, ils furent torturés psychologiquement par les pouvoirs des prêcheurs.

Combien de temps cela dura-t-il, aucun n'aurait put le dire. Ils étaient tous à bout de force et en sueur. Ils avaient envie de mourir pour mettre fin à ce tourment.

Pendant ce temps, Teal'c était revenu à lui. Il décida de partir à la recherche des autres. Cependant, ne pouvant tenir debout seul étant donné sa blessure dans le dos, il utilisa l'arme de l'un des soldats abattus pour pouvoir se lever et entamer sa longue (très longue) route vers la capitale Ori.

Après de longues heures de marche, il aperçu au loin, après un marais, la capitale Ori. Cependant, au beau milieu du marais, il s'écroula à bout de force.

Dans la capitale, la torture était enfin achevée. Daniel et Tommin étaient allongés à terre à bout de force, à la limite de l'inconscience. Vala, elle, fut emmenée hors des cachots vers les parties les plus riches de la cité.

Elle fut laissée dans une petite pièce rectangulaire. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une table sur pied en bois poli. Sur cette table était posé un coffre en pierre avec un demi globe sur le couvercle dans lequel était gravé des symboles anciens, autrement dit, l'arche de vérité était dans la place.

Dans le fond de la pièce, sur le mur opposé à la porte, un cercle était dessiné. Vala pensa que ce cercle devait être une sorte de cheminée du fait des flammes contenues à l'intérieur. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la table, se demandant pourquoi on l'avait amenée là. Elle eut la réponse à sa question lorsque les flammes de la 'cheminée' se matérialisèrent en Adria.

Adria la salua et lui parla tout en lui tournant autour.

« Bonjour Mère »

« Adria »

« Je devrais vous remercier mère. En tuant les Oris, vous m'avez permis d'obtenir tous leurs pouvoirs. Je suis plus puissante que jamais. Les Oris étaient trop nombreux, les idiots, ils devaient tout partager ! Désormais, personne ne peut m'arrêter, pas même votre ridicule petite arche. Lorsque j'aurais conquis votre galaxie grâce à l'arche une fois reprogrammée, je serais encore plus puissante et je pourrais éliminer les anciens. »

« Il y auras toujours plus fort que toi Adria. Tu ne pourras pas conquérir la voie lactée, nous ne te laisserons pas faire. »

« Ah, ah, ah ! Convertissez-vous mère ! Vous serez loué pour être ma mère ! Rien ne peut m'arrêter ! »

« Jamais Adria, il n'y a pas assez d'images dans ton bouquin pour croyants. »

Adria s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle sembla sentir quelque chose. Elle se dirigea alors vers le cercle, repris une forme de flamme et disparut.

Vala s'interrogea sur cette brusque disparition et s'aperçut que 7 symboles étaient illuminés sur l'arche. Ils s'éteignirent presque aussitôt.

Vala resta interdite quelques secondes puis se précipita hors de la pièce. Elle trouva son chemin vers les cachots ainsi qu'un trousseau de clefs accroché à un mur.

N'allez pas croire qu'il fut facile de se rendre aux cachots. Même si la cité semblait déserte, échapper aux prêcheurs était toute une histoire. Elle dut faire appel à tous ses talents d'ex voleuse pour y parvenir.

De son côté, Teal'c n'aurait pas put dire combien de temps il fut inconscient dans les marais. Dans son inconscience, il lui sembla qu'une main se posait sur sa blessure et le guérissait. Ce fut à se moment qu'il reprit connaissance. En portant la main à son dos, il se rendit compte qu'il était effectivement guéri. Ce pourrais-t-il qu'un Ancien ascensionné se trouve dans la galaxie Ori ? Il n'y avait qu'un tel être pour le soigner de cette manière et disparaître !

Il ne perdit cependant pas de temps pour se lever et courir vers la cité Ori. Il trouva un vêtement de prêcheur et l'enfila en prenant soin de mettre la capuche. Il partit ensuite en exploration dans la ville quasi-morte (vu qu'il n'y a que les prêcheurs qui y vivent).

Dans sa cellule, Daniel perdait de plus en plus espoir au cours du temps.

« Ne perdez pas espoir Daniel. »

Daniel se releva légèrement du sol et aperçut Merlin assit dans un coin de la cellule. Daniel lui répondit que tout était perdu.

Après quelques paroles de réconfort de la part de Merlin, Daniel se rendit compte d'une supercherie.

« Vous n'êtes pas Merlin. Merlin ne parle pas à demi-mot et il est mort sans effectuer l'ascension. Je suis sûr que vous êtes Morgane la fée. »

Merlin se transforma alors en jeune femme. Quand il lui demanda de l'aide les larmes aux yeux, Morgane l'informa qu'elle ne pouvait faire plus : elle avait déjà détournée l'attention d'Adria. La dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé de l'aider davantage à Atlantis, elle avait été bannie. De plus Adria était trop puissante pour elle.

« Si vous ne comptez faire que parler alors partez s'il vous plaît. »

Morgane disparut alors et Daniel cru que son calvaire allait recommencer lorsqu'il aperçut un prêcheur devant sa cellule. Cependant le prêcheur retira sa capuche et l'espoir envahit Daniel lorsqu'il reconnu Teal'c.

Ce dernier délivra Daniel et dans les couloirs des cachots, ils croisèrent Vala et Tommin.

Vala les conduisit ensuite à la salle où se trouvait l'arche tout en indiquant à Daniel l'épisode des symboles illuminés. Daniel supposa que c'était Morgane qui leur avait donné un indice pour activer l'arche.

Une fois dans la pièce, Tomin (avec une arme prêtée par Teal'c) et Teal'c (toujours avec l'arme empruntée) se mirent de chaque côté de la porte.

Vala indiqua à Daniel les emplacements approximatifs des symboles. Daniel essaya donc une première combinaison sans résultat. Il se mit à réfléchir mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée du Doki. Il envoya valser Tommin et Teal'c et se préparait à faire la même chose avec Vala et Daniel lorsqu'Adria apparut. Le Doki s'agenouilla alors.

Adria demanda ce qu'ils espéraient en étant là. Vala entreprit alors de la distraire en jouant le rôle de la mère outrée pour laisser un certain temps de réflexion à Daniel. L'un des mots qu'elle prononça donna une idée à Daniel et il tapa rapidement sur les 7 symboles.

Adria, se rendant compte du stratagème, l'envoya contre le mur. Elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'empêcher d'enclencher les symboles, mais suffisamment pour éviter qu'il n'ouvre l'arche.

Teal'c réagit rapidement et bien qu'il soit toujours au sol, il tira dans le pieds de la table. Le pied se cassa et l'arche tomba devant le Doki. En tombant, le couvercle s'ouvrit et une forte lumière illumina le visage du Doki.

Adria hurla « Non !! Je vous interdis de me prendre mes pouvoirs !! »

Lorsque la lumière disparut, le Doki se mit à pleurer de honte, en disant qu'il voyait enfin la vérité sur toutes les horreurs commises au nom des Oris.

Adria paniqua de plus en plus et tenta de s'imposer en disant que même s'ils avaient diminué ses pouvoirs, ils ne pouvaient toujours pas l'arrêter.

« Mais moi si ! » Morgane apparut alors au plus grand soulagement de nos amis.

Elles prirent toutes les deux une forme de pure énergie et commencèrent à se battre puis disparurent toutes les deux.

Le silence régna pendant quelques temps, troublé seulement par les pleurs du Doki.

« C'était quoi le mot de passe ? »

« Origine. Dans certains dialectes, origine veut aussi dire vérité. Je suppose que le concepteur de l'arche trouvait cela ironique. »

« Comment se fait-il que les pouvoirs d'Adria aient autant diminué alors que seul le Doki était présent ? »

« Et bien, en fait Tommin, les prêcheurs et le Doki communiquent de façon inter spatiale via leur bâtons. Lorsque le Doki a appris la vérité, tous les prêcheurs de cette galaxie également. A l'heure qu'il est, ils ont du cesser de s'attaquer à l'Avalon. On recommence la même chose dans notre galaxie et on est débarrassé des Oris. »

En attendant l'arrivée de l'Avalon, ils réussirent à arrêter les pleurs du Doki. Avec son aval, il fut décidé que Tommin et lui dirigerais désormais les peuples de la galaxie des Oris. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu confus sur la façon dont ils allaient gérer tout cela. Vala leur fit alors remarquer que mis à part la partie sur 'tuer tous ceux qui ne croit pas aux Oris et/ou qui essayent de retracer l'histoire de la galaxie', la religion d'origine contenait de très bons principes moraux. Comme elle l'a dit elle-même, « c'est l'interprétation et la mise en pratique qui posait problème. »

Une fois l'Avalon arrivé, ils firent tous leurs adieux à Tommin et au Doki. Tommin était peiné de voir partir Vala mais celle-ci lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de rester dans cette galaxie et qu'elle avait encore de nombreuses choses à faire dans l'autre. Elle lui promit cependant de revenir un jour.

« Bien, deux questions. La première les Oris ont-ils cessé définitivement d'être une menace ? Et si oui, puis-je mettre le vaisseau en pilotage automatique et aller faire une sieste ? C'est très fatiguant d'essayer d'échapper à des tirs Oris vous savez, encore plus quand ça dure DEUX jours ENTIERS ! »

« Tant que l'on est dans cette galaxie, Harry, tu peux faire ta sieste. Lorsqu'on sera dans l'autre, tant que l'on n'aura pas exposé un prêcheur à l'arche, ils resteront une menace dans la voie lactée. »

« Génial ! Une adresse où trouvé un prêcheur ou vous comptez leur passer un coup de fil et leur demander de passer prendre le thé sur Terre ? »

« J'ai bien peur que l'on doive visiter toutes les planètes converties. »

« Bien, réveillez-moi quand on sera dans la voie lactée. »

« Ok, à dans ¼ d'heure !! »

« Grrrrr ! »

Après deux semaines de recherche et de partie de cache-cache avec les vaisseaux Oris, ils trouvèrent enfin un prêcheur sur une planète. Ils l'approchèrent en disant que s'il regardait ce qu'ils avaient amené, ils verraient pour se convertir. De ce fait, le prêcheur fut exposé à l'arche et tous les prêcheurs rappelèrent troupes et vaisseaux pour retourner dans leur galaxie d'origine.

« Efficace pour terminer une guerre. Vous pensez que l'on peut reprogrammer l'arche pour que ces idiots de mangemorts et sangs purs se rendent enfin compte que leur idéologie est complètement absurde ? »

« Pour savoir si elle peut être reprogrammée, il faudrait l'étudier et voir si….. »

« Sam, Sam, Sam, inutile de donner les détails ! »

« Vous vous rendez compte que si on peut réellement reprogrammer cette arche, on peut lui faire dire n'importe quoi. »

« Ce que vous voulez dire Daniel, c'est que cette arche est extrêmement dangereuse même si elle ne dit que la vérité. »

« Pour le moment elle ne dit que la vérité. Que ce passe-t-il si on arrive à la faire mentir ? »

« Marek a raison. Il ne faut pas que l'on ramène ça sur Terre. »

« Que proposez-vous Daniel ? »

« Il propose de détruire l'arche Colonel. »

« Ah, euh, comment ? »

« Envoyons-là dans un soleil. La galaxie d'Ida des Hasgards est vide puisqu'ils sont morts. On va bien trouver un petit soleil qui ne ferait pas trop de dégâts s'il explose quand on lui envoie l'arche. »

« Direction la galaxie d'Ida alors Harry. »

Une semaine plus tard, l'Avalon était de retour sur Terre pour quelques petites réparations sous l'œil vigilants de Dobby. Leur rapport indiqua que lorsque le Doki avait été soumis à l'arche, TOUS les prêcheurs avaient vus la vérité. L'arche avait ensuite été détruite par le combat entre Morgane et Adria. Personne ne leur posa de questions même si ils étaient peinés de la perte d'une arme si spéciale.

Une fois l'Avalon remit en orbite quelques jours plus tard, Harry retourna en Irlande prendre un repos bien mérité. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait.


	20. Adieu Mr le Ministre, attention Voldemor

Chapitre 20 : Adieu Mr le Ministre, attention Voldemort

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, Harry fut assailli par une armée et vaincu à coup de câlins. Lorsqu'il réussit à se libérer, ce fut pour être bombardé de questions sur sa vingtaine de jours dans l'espace :

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Vous avez eut des problèmes ? »

« Les oris sont vaincus ? »

« Comment était le voyage ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent à voyager dans l'espace ? »

« Ca fait quoi de changer de galaxie ? »

« Comment on se sent en sachant qu'à l'extérieur du vaisseau, c'est le vide ? »

« A quoi ressemble la super porte ? »

« Qu'est devenue l'arche ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait de passer par la porte des étoiles ? »

Ces questions n'étant qu'un échantillon de l'ensemble posé, il fallut à Harry et Marek une bonne demi-heure pour les calmer et le double de temps pour répondre à tous. Harry fit alors promettre à Marek de lui rappeler la prochaine fois de soit emmener tout ce petit monde, soit de tout filmer !

Une fois l'excitation retombée, Harry demanda un compte-rendu de la situation anglaise. Il fut médusé par plusieurs choses : tout d'abord du changement de camps de Fumsek (qu'il remercia), ensuite par la bêtise de Dumbledore (oser lui envoyer une lettre après lui avoir permis de passer ses vacances chez lui) et ensuite par la stupidité du ministère qui était inefficace contre Voldemort et qui osait blâmer les Altérans.

Il réunit donc son état major dans la salle à manger. Ils devaient contre attaquer sur les trois fronts. Première étape, ouvrir les yeux du monde sorcier sur les croyances sang pur et sur le ministère. Pour cela, il leur fallait donc des moyens de communications.

Ils décidèrent d'utiliser la radio et le journal. Tous les deux donneraient des informations sur leur but, les agissements de Voldemort, s'efforcerait de prouver par A + B que les croyances sang pur étaient basée sur du vent et que cela ne faisait qu'affaiblir la communauté magique, essaierait de faire réfléchir le sorcier moyen par lui-même pour qu'il ne suive pas aveuglément un sorcier puissant, donnerait des trucs et astuces pour protéger efficacement sa famille et soi-même et enfin mettrait en lumière la corruption du ministère et le besoin d'avoir les mêmes droits pour les sorciers et les créatures magiques.

L'émission de radio serait une émission pirate qui remplacerait l'émission du ministère de 19H une fois par semaine mais avec un jour aléatoire. Cette émission serait animée par les jumeaux, Dobby et Blaise et s'appellerait _'l'arche de vérité'_.

Le journal aurait pour nom _'L'Avalon révélé'_ et serait envoyé une fois par semaine à tous les sorciers et créatures magiques du Royaume-Uni avec un sort pour passer outre les barrières qui pourraient être élevées. Les mangemorts (et Voldemort) en recevraient aussi un exemplaire. Avec un peu de chance, cela permettrait à certains de changer de camp (l'espoir fait vivre). Les journalistes seraient Hermione, Remus, Draco et Pansy.

La première émission de radio et la première publication du journal furent prévues dans deux jours de façon à avoir au moins deux parutions en juillet. Harry, Neville, Lucius et Sévérus mirent donc la main à la pâte pour que tout soit prêt à temps. Une fois tout mis en route, ils se pencheraient sur la mise au point d'un système de renseignement fiable, digne de l'armée, pour suivre les mouvements de Voldemort, du ministère mais aussi de l'ordre du phénix-qui-n'a-plus-de-phénix.

Fumsek contribua à l'effort de guerre en incluant sa magie pour masquer les sorts utilisés, leur provenance et pour les renforcer.

Ils décidèrent de commencer l'émission par un avertissement : « N'essayez pas de régler votre radio, c'est le groupe Stargate Avalon qui vous parle. C'est nous qui avons pris sur nous de combattre Voldemort efficacement (phrase n'apparaissant que pour la première émission). Vous ne pouvez localiser cette émission ou prévenir sa diffusion ou connaître le jour de diffusion, c'est la seule voix libre dans ce pays. »

Le samedi soir, en rentrant du travail, la communauté magique tout entière fut sous le choc. Jamais les sorciers n'avaient eut un journal aussi complet ou une émission de radio avec débat en direct et encore moins avec un elfe de maison !! Les voix ayant été déformée, il leur fut impossible d'identifier les personnes.

Tous les sorciers écoutèrent l'émission et lurent le journal. Certains par pure curiosité, la provenance étant clairement indiqué (le groupuscule héroïque qui prenait les choses en mains contre Voldemort), le ministère pour démentir leur propos, Dumbledore et son ordre pour essayait de les cerner et Voldemort et ses sbires pour rester au goût du jour.

Les créatures magiques ayant une radio écoutèrent attentivement, les autres lurent le journal de long en large et en travers.

Personne ne put rester indifférent. Tous avaient un avis, que se soit pour crier au scandale, à la diffamation ou pour approuver l'initiative et exprimer leur soutient. Les créatures magiques furent, excusez l'expression, sur le cul ! Ils avaient du mal à croire qu'un groupe de sorcier prenait leur défense et appelait à l'égalité et publiquement s'il-vous-plaît !

Tous furent encore plus choqué de lire à la fin du journal et d'entendre à la fin de l'émission :

« Que vous soyez sorciers de toutes catégories ou un être classé comme créature magique par le ministère et que vous voulez vous exprimer dans nos colonnes (sur nos ondes), n'hésitez pas ! Envoyez votre demande et le sujet du débat au groupe Stargate Avalon. Nous serons ravis de vous faire participer ! A la prochaine ! »

Dès le lendemain, ils reçurent un nombre impressionnant de lettres émanant de créatures magiques. La minorité demandait un passage dans l'émission, les autres avaient envoyé des articles à publier.

Ils entreprirent donc d'organiser articles et interventions, puis ils envoyèrent une réponse avec leur remerciement ainsi que la semaine à laquelle ils pourraient lire leur article ou participer à l'émission.

Il leur fallut ensuite choisir un endroit pour accueillir les invités. Ce fut Vala, en visite pour la journée pour visiter l'Irlande, qui leur trouva le meilleur endroit. Fumsek leur serait d'un grand secours pour amener les personne à l'endroit voulut.

Les créatures magiques, qui avaient envoyé ces lettres pour les tester, furent enchantées de lire qu'ils avaient été pris en compte. Ils réservaient cependant leur jugement et attendaient de voir les choses se réalisaient.

Le ministère fut en branle-bas de combat dès les premières lueurs du jour. Comment ce petit groupe insignifiant osé remettre en cause les lois sur les créatures magiques et l'intégrité du ministère ? Tous les aurors furent chargés de retrouver le groupe et d'arrêter la propagation de ces mensonges. La gazette du sorcier s'empressa de publier des démentis sans arguments (contrairement à nos amis) sur ordre du ministre.

Ce pauvre ministre ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était en train de creuser sa tombe.

Voldemort, pour sa part, était partagé. Il était d'une part amusé que ce groupe, insignifiant il y a quelques mois, ose se dresser contre le ministère pour plus d'égalité, mais il était en même temps furax. Leur action lui causait des ennuis. Il allait lui être difficile de recruter des créatures magiques sur des promesses sachant qu'il ne faisait rien pour leur droit et qu'étant dans son camp, ils étaient mal vus.

Il pourrait essayer d'utiliser cela pour recruter plus de sorciers en utilisant leur peur des créatures. Cependant, le groupe faisait en sorte que les créatures ne soient plus des inconnues. Ce que l'on connaît ne fait plus peur. L'argumentation sur la pureté du sang, s'ils arrivaient à convaincre les sorciers, risquaient de lui couter nombre de suivants. Il n'arrivait même pas à croire que ces minus avaient osé affirmer qu'ils avaient utilisé des technologies moldues d'avant-garde pour mettre fin à plus d'une tuerie.

Voldemort était cependant inconscient qu'il allait perdre progressivement sa crédibilité au fur et à mesure que le respect pour les moldus allait faire son chemin. Au final, il ne serait plus là pour voir le résultat.

Dumbledore, lui, était complètement irrité et avait ordonné à son ordre la même chose que le ministère. Comment ces ridicules petits cafards pouvaient-ils oser se mettre en travers de son chemin ? C'est lui que les sorciers devaient voir comme l'icône de la lumière et du bien. Ces idiots le faisaient passer pour un minus n'ayant aucun respect pour les autres.

Bref, certains écumaient, d'autres réfléchissaient et les autres exultaient. Les seuls à ne pas être pris dans la tourment furent les Altérans, trop occupés à préparer leurs prochaines émission et parution et à mettre en place leur système de communication.

En parlant de communication, Harry et compagnie avaient décidé d'utiliser la technologie altérane et furlings pour créer des satellites. Certains seraient utilisés comme espions pour repérer les terrains, d'autres pour différencier les sorciers des moldus via l'identification de la magie. Ces satellites (grâce à Sévérus) étaient aussi capables de différencier les mangemorts des autres sorciers. L'utilité de ces satellites n'était pas de capturer les mangemorts (pas de preuves) mais de repérer lorsqu'ils se rassemblaient (ce qui égalait à gros problèmes et massacres prévus).

Un autre type de satellites leur permettaient de communiquer où qu'ils soient sur la planète via des pendentifs en forme de larme (clin d'œil aux larmes de Fumsek). Il leur fallut cependant trois semaines pour terminer tous les satellites.

En attendant, la deuxième parution du journal avait eu lieu au grand dam du ministère, de Dumbledore et de Voldemort (qui avait finit par ordonner à ses mangemorts la même chose que le ministère et Dumbledore). Ce jour-là, beaucoup de créatures magiques durent avoir un malaise en se rendant compte que les promesses étaient tenues et qu'ils avaient effectivement droit à la parole. Même chose chez les sorciers.

La deuxième émission de radio eut lieu la veille de l'anniversaire d'Harry. Leur invité du jour était un vampire qui voulait clarifier certains malentendus sur son espèce. Ils lui avaient envoyé un hibou noir tacheté, acheté pour l'occasion (hibou inconnu) 1 H avant l'émission :

_« Cher MonsieurSaadi,_

_Nous vous contactons aujourd'hui pour vous informer de votre passage dans notre émission dans moins d'une heure, sur le sujet de votre choix._

_Veuillez garder cette lettre sur vous, la magie dont elle est imprégnée permettra à notre phénix de vous trouvé facilement. Veuillez permettre à ledit phénix de se poser sur votre épaule, sa signature magique nous permettra de vous transporter au lieu de l'émission._

_Nos animateurs vous accueilleront à votre arrivée et s'efforceront de vous mettre à l'aise avant votre passage à l'antenne. _

_Bien cordialement,_

_L'équipe de Stargate Avalon »_

Ledit vampire fut totalement éberlué par cette lettre. L'ami qui était avec lui, le fut tout autant.

« Ils acceptent un vampire près d'eux comme ça ? Ils ne savent même pas si tu es dangereux !!»

La discussion tourna autour de ce problème pendant trois quart d'heure. A ce moment-là, Fumsek apparut. Il se posa sur le fauteuil et attendit la permission de se poser sur l'épaule du vampire.

« Mais c'est le phénix de Dumbledore !? J'ai pourtant entendu dire que Dumbledore n'était pas ravi de ce groupe ! »

« Je t'expliquerais tout lorsque j'aurais plus d'infos mon vieux. En attendant, tu peux te mettre sur mon épaule puisque c'est nécessaire pour aller à l'émission. »

Fumsek changea alors de perchoir et sous les yeux éberlués de son hôte, le vampire et Fumsek disparurent dans un éclat de lumière blanche.

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, Fumsek reprit son envol et le vampire regarda autour de lui. La pièce dans laquelle il était, était métallique. C'est le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient en métal gris. Bizarrement, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et pas de porte. A sa grande surprise, un pan de mur différent du reste coulissa.

'Voilà donc où se trouve la porte'

Trois personnes entrèrent. Ils portaient la tenue de combat du groupe qui masquait si bien leur visage.

« Bienvenue à l'émission l'arche de vérité !! »

« Nous serons vos hôte pour l'heure trente que dureras l'émission. »

« Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, nous allons aller nous installer. Si vous avez des questions avant que l'on ne commence, posez-les, nous essaierons d'y répondre du mieux que nous pouvons. »

« Où suis-je ? N'avez-vous pas peur que je vous attaque, vous ne me connaissez pas ? Pourquoi le phénix étai-il nécessaire ? Comment ce fait-il que le phénix de Dumbledore vous aide si vous n'êtes pas avec ce vieux ? Qui est votre chef si ce n'est pas le vieux fous ?»

« Tout doux mon grand, une question à la fois !! »

'Comment peuvent-ils être aussi amusés en temps de guerre ?! Les voix sont transformées, c'est évident. Même leur odeur l'ait. Ils ne laissent rien au hasard on dirait' Le vampire était perplexe.

« Pour répondre à la série de questions,… » Répondit l'un des trois en s'asseyant sur une chaise autour d'une table avec des micros.

« Vous êtes ici dans un endroit que nous appelons l'Avalon. Rien à voir avec l'endroit où fut emmené le roi Arthur à sa mort mais étant donné que le lieu a un lien avec Merlin, le nom semblait approprier.

C'est vrai que l'on ne vous connaît pas et que l'on peut s'attendre à tout de votre part. Cependant, nous nous sommes engagés à recevoir tous ceux qui le voulaient dans l'émission, nous tiendrons donc parole. Ce qui fait que chacun d'entre nous porte un bouclier portatif au cas où. » 'Inutile de lui dire que l'on ne porte pas ces boucliers dans une bataille, pas assez d'énergie'

« Ensuite, Fumsek a décidé de quitter Dumbledore, il n'est plus son phénix. Il était nécessaire pour que l'on puisse vous repérer. La magie contenue dans la lettre que nous vous avons envoyé était suffisante pour que Fumsek vous trouve mais pas assez forte pour que l'on puisse vous détecter contrairement à la magie de Fumsek.

Dernièrement, le nom de notre chef est un secret. Nous basons toutes nos actions sur l'anonymat pour mieux frapper. Nos noms seront révélés en temps et en heure et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui. »

Le vampire acquiesça, sa curiosité satisfaite. L'émission commença et se termina sans accros. Lorsqu'il fut renvoyé chez lui, le vampire raconta tout à son ami. L'histoire allait très vite faire le tour des créatures magiques. Il ne sut cependant jamais qu'il avait eu l'occasion de poser les pieds sur un vaisseau spatial.

A partir de ce jour, les demandes de participation à l'émission et les articles se multiplièrent provenant à la fois de sorciers voulant défendre le point de vue du ministère ou de la théorie sang pur (dans ces cas là, deux invités étaient présents, de camp opposé) et à la fois de créatures magiques et de sorciers voulant ajouter leur grain de sel.

Les Altérans ne prirent pas conscience que les communautés du monde magiques de la terre tout entière avaient désormais les yeux braqués sur eux, attendant le dénouement de l'affaire. Ils ne prirent pas conscience non plus de la révolution qu'ils avaient mise en route en voulant ouvrir les yeux des sorciers. La chose ne leur fut révélée que lors de leur retour à Poudlard.

En attendant, ils devaient se débattre avec la mort de Fudge, assassiné sur ordre de Voldemort et essayait d'empêcher Voldemort de s'emparer du pouvoir. Il semblait que le mage noir avait décidé d'augmenter le niveau du conflit.

*****************************************************************

Voilà, j'espère que vous appréciez la tournure des évènements. Titi


	21. guerre de pouvoir

Petite précision : j'utilise les termes Altérans et équipe Stargate Avalon.

Les Altérans regroupent le groupe de farceurs ainsi que ceux qui ont été recrutés par la suite et qui seront impliqués dans le programme porte des étoiles. Le terme « Les anciens » désignera ceux qui ont fait l'ascension et qui sont à l'origine de la technologie utilisée.

L'équipe Stargate Avalon désigne le groupe de résistant contre Voldemort, le ministère et Dumbledore.

Voilà, ça devrait être plus claire pour la suite des évènements.

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 21 : Guerre de pouvoir

La mort de Fudge, durant la première semaine d'août, avait pris les Altérans par surprise. Voldemort n'avait rien laissé filtrer de son plan. Ils l'avaient appris comme tout le monde via 'la gazette du sorcier' que Lucius et Severus recevaient.

Ce fut immédiatement le branle-bas de combat. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir faire face à trois parties :

-Voldemort, voulant imposer un pantin ;

- Les idiots du ministère se plaçant dans la lignée politique de Fudge

- Et enfin Dumbledore avec, lui aussi, son pantin.

Grâce à l'expérience de Tok'râ de Marek, ils décidèrent d'adopter plusieurs tactiques. Toutes impliquées 'l'Avalon révélé' et 'l'arche de vérité'. La 1ère était d'exhorter les sorciers à exiger que ce ne soit pas le wizengamot qui élise le nouveau ministre, mais l'ensemble de la communauté magique.

La 2ème, façonnée dans le même moule, consistait à encourager les créatures magiques à profiter de ce moment de flottement pour demander le droit de vote dans ces élections et enfin, ils publièrent une argumentation sur le besoin d'avoir un ministre ouvert d'esprit, non élu à vie, juste, ayant le bien-être de l'ensemble de la communauté à l'esprit et innovateur.

Deux jours après leur publication, le wizengamot informait la communauté magique de l'ouverture d'un vote 'démocratique' auquel les créatures magiques pourrait participer si elles apportaient avant la preuve qu'elles n'étaient pas du côté noir.

Autrement dit, une demi victoire pour les Alterans.

Deux semaines plus tard, ce fut malheureusement le pantin, pardon, le candidat soutenu par Dumbledore qui fut élu. Le prestige de Dumbledore (que les Alterans n'avaient pas encore détruit) y fut pour beaucoup ? Les choses se seraient certainement passées différemment si plus de 0.5 % des créatures magiques avaient put voter.

Pas découragés pour autant, les Altérans continuèrent d'éduquer la communauté sorcière via ses médias. En fait, cette histoire leur donna une nouvelle idée (merci Dobby !).

La création du journal et de l'émission de radio avait permis à Dobby de recruter une demi douzaine de furlings libres. L'idée de Dobby allait dans la même direction.

Etant donné que l'affaire Voldemort et le futur du monde magique concernaient autant les sorciers que les créatures magiques, pourquoi ne pas intégrer lesdites créatures à l'équipe Stargate Avalon en plus de Dobby & Co et Remus.

Des lettres furent donc envoyées aux Loups-garous, aux Vampires, aux Veelas, aux Lutins et aux Démons. Les gobelins, Harry se les réservait pour un face à face.

A leur grande surprise, ils ne reçurent que des réponses positives à leur demande de rencontre. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils avaient gagné la confiance et le respect de ces êtres. Certains avaient même déserté les rangs de Voldemort au profit de leur camp.

Il était prévu qu'ils rencontrent les émissaires de ces races le week-end avant la rentrée à Poudlard.

Deux jours avant ce fameux week-end, Severus ayant obtenu discrètement les listes de fournitures des élèves, ils se déguisèrent tous et allèrent se balader dans le Londres moldu (livres de science quand vous nous tenez) et sur le chemin de traverse.

Ayant suffisamment d'argent sur eux et leurs coffres à la banque étant pratiquement vides (en ce qui concerne la branche londonienne dans tous les cas), après leurs courses, seuls Harry, Hermione, Neville et Dobby se rendirent à Gringotts pendant que les autres se rendaient sur 'allée des embrumes en quête de raretés et d'indices sur les Horcruxes.

A un guichet, Harry demanda à voir Griphook en privé, seul gobelin dont il connaissait le nom. Un gobelin les mena à un bureau où ils attendirent 5 bonnes minutes avant l'arrivée de Griphook. Celui-ci semblait méfiant à son entrée.

« Je suppose que ce sont les déguisements que nous portons qui attisent votre méfiance. Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, sachez que nous ne les retirerons pas pour le moment pour raison de sécurité. Nous sommes du groupe Stargate Avalon. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour le moment c'est que nous représentons certaines des races incluses dans notre groupe : un elfe de maison ou furlings, une née-de-moldus, un sang-pur et enfin, un ancien sorcier sang mêlé tok'râ. »

Après cette présentation hors du commun, Griphook était plus que surpris mais la méfiance repris rapidement le dessus.

« Comment puis-je savoir que vous dites la vérité ? »

« Je jure sur ma vie et ma magie que tout ce que j'ai dit précédemment est la pure vérité, ainsi soit-il. »

Après ce serment de sorcier, Griphook se détendit en partie.

« Puis-je connaître la raison de votre visite à Gringotts ? »

« Une proposition d'alliance. Nous ne connaissons pas votre chef et vous êtes le seul gobelin que nous connaissons nominément. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous vous avons demandé. »

« En quoi consiste cette alliance ? »

« Les détails seront peaufinés par la suite mais pour l'instant en gros, c'est une alliance pour reforger le monde magique, se débarrasser de Voldemort et atteindre une égalité entre sorciers et êtres magiques. Les nouvelles idées sont, bien entendu, les bienvenues. Nous savons que vous ne pouvez pas prendre cette décision rassurez-vous. En fait, il y a une réunion qui se déroulera à cet endroit ce week-end. Tout est précisé sur le parchemin. Si vous pouviez transmettre le message à qui de droit, ce serait formidable. »

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Rien d'autre. »

« Bien, je vais transmettre. Bonne journée. »

Nos amis prirent alors congé de Griphook, retrouvèrent la deuxième moitié de leur équipe, retournèrent à la boutique de Fred et George et utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette pour retourner à la maison.

Ils ne surent jamais à quel point cela leur avait été utile de pouvoir utilisé la boutique de Fred et George pour venir sur le chemin de traverse.

En effet, Dumbledore avait posté des hommes de l'ordre du phénix à l'intérieur du chaudron baveur ainsi que des aurors (vive le ministère) depuis plusieurs semaines (les aurors un peu moins) dans l'espoir d'attraper Harry pour le mettre sous sa coupe jusqu'au début de la rentrée scolaire. Parmi ce petit monde, il y avait bien entendu Maugrey Fol-œil.

Le mieux était que, encore une fois, Voldemort et Dumbledore avaient eut la même idée. Le pauvre Tom n'avait donc que des aurors, des membres de l'ordre du phénix et des mangemorts comme clients réguliers. En voyant la tête des précédents, tous les autres clients potentiels préféraient aller se réfugier sur le chemin de traverse.

Ce fut Florian Fortarôme qui profita de ce climat étrange.


	22. Magie du futur

Chapitre 22 : Magie du futur

Le lendemain, les Altérans rendirent visite à SG-1 (surtout à Daniel et Teal'c) pour avoir des conseils sur la façon de former une alliance, la mise en place de bases pour un nouveau gouvernement (on ne sait jamais) ainsi que sur le meilleur endroit, à leur avis, pour se réunir.

Ils y passèrent la journée et ils reçurent de nombreux conseils et modèles de documents qu'Hermione et Remus notèrent avec soin.

Le jour suivant, eh bien disons que le jour suivant, un observateur extérieur aurait put les comparer à des abeilles s'afférant dans leur ruche. Sauf que pour avoir un observateur extérieur, il aurait fallut que ledit observateur soit capable de se balader dans l'espace.

En effet, la discussion de la veille avait débouché sur une solution….altéranesque.

_**Flashback**_

« C'est ambitieux ce projet d'alliance. Quand comptez-vous les rencontrer ? »

« On les a invité pour ce week-end. On leur a donné rendez-vous dans une clairière et on les téléporteras avec l'Avalon pour éviter qu'ils soient suivis. Leurs signatures magiques à tous seront suffisantes.

Le problème, c'est de savoir où les téléporter. Une idée ? »

« Votre cas est particulier avec cette histoire de magie. J'aurais tendance à dire que le plus sûr est de faire cela sur l'Avalon. »

« On y a pensé. Le problème c'est que le vaisseau ne sera pas toujours en orbite et il vaut mieux ne pas mettre tous nos œufs dans le même panier. Alors, il nous faut un autre coin. »

« Dites les petits gars, pas que je veuille déranger mais je croyais que vous aviez les connaissances des anciens dans ce vaisseau et en plus vous avez un Tok'râ. »

« Où voulez-vous en venir Général O'Neill ? »

« Dois bien y avoir un plan de base spatiale dans toutes vos connaissances, non ? »

« Une base… ! »

« Spatiale !! »

« On la mettrai où ??! »

« Il me semble avoir lu un jour que la lune montrai toujours la même face à la Terre, qu'elle était pleine de trous et hors de toute juridiction. »

« Vous êtes un génie Général ! »

« Merci, je fais de mon mieux. »

« Donc, on va construire une base sur la face cachée de la lune et planquée dans un cratère. Avec les générateurs adéquats, on peut y mettre un bon bouclier. C'est le plan parfait ! »

« Et on y accède comment ? »

« Euh…. »

« Par satellite !! »

« Neville ? »

« On construit un satellite avec téléporteur près de la lune. »

« Cool !! »

« Sans vouloir être rabat-joie…. »

« Vala, vous êtes toujours rabat-joie. »

« Merci Daniel, c'est bon de se sentir aimée. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Vous n'avez qu'une seule journée pour tout faire. C'est irréalisable votre truc. »

Harry et Marek réfléchirent intensément. Au final :

« On n'a pas besoin de tous faire. Il suffit de faire le squelette, les pièces principales, l'alimentation et le bouclier. Le reste peut attendre et pour la téléportation , on a l'Avalon. On peut même accélérer le mouvement en utilisant la magie. Contrairement à vous, avec un sort de tête-en-bulle, de gravité et un bouclier portatif, on peut marcher sur la lune sans problème. »

« Bon courage les gars. »

« Merci Cam. »

« Et sinon, vous comptez leur dire pour les voyages spatiaux ? »

« Euh, je crois qu'il vaut mieux attendre de voir comment ils prendront déjà tout çà. Inutile qu'ils nous prennent pour des fous. »

_**Fin flashback**_

C'est donc ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire après avoir repérer le coin adéquat avec l'Avalon. Le vaisseau avec son téléporteur et son matérialiseur d'objet était bien pratique et accélérait grandement le chantier.

En ajoutant la magie au mélange, ils avaient abattus un gros morceau du travail en fin de journée. Il restait cependant beaucoup à faire. Il faut dire aussi qu'Harry et Marek s'étaient lâchés et avaient vu les choses en grands.

L'endroit une fois fini pourrait sans problème accueillir la Maison Blanche et le Pentagone réunit. Pourquoi si grand ? Simple. En cas de répression du ministère sur les êtres magiques, ceux-ci pourraient venir s'y réfugier s'il leur était impossible de quitter le pays.

Le lieu était sphérique pour épouser le cratère dans lequel il s'enfonçait. Il se situait à 5 m de profondeur pour éviter la détection et les grosses météorites. Sa couleur extérieure ressemblait à celle du sol lunaire. A l'intérieur, les pièces étaient fort colorées (penser à Atlantis) avec une luminosité imitant parfaitement la lumière solaire.

Le centre de la structure était dévolu au centre de contrôle, aux ressources énergétiques, salle de réunion et salles de travail pour les différentes races. Autour, le reste était constitué de bureaux (proches du centre) et de quartiers à vivre (en périphérie) pouvant être transformé en bureaux si besoin. Il y avait environs 2000 quartiers et 500 bureaux, le tout desservi par une bonne centaine de téléporteurs internes.

La structure pouvait être agrandie via des tunnels qui s'enfonçaient sous la surface de la lune. Naturellement, ne fut finis que le centre, une dizaine de bureaux et une vingtaine de quartiers. Dans un futur proche, ils prévoyaient d'installer dans un cratère voisin les bureaux de 'l'arche de vérité' et de 'l'Avalon révélé'.

C'est complètement épuisé mais heureux du travail abattu que tous se couchèrent ce soir-là. Les furlings, eux, décidèrent de rester sur place pendant que les autres retournaient sur l'Avalon.

En ce samedi matin ensoleillé (sur Terre), ce ne fut pas le soleil qui les réveilla mais un Youko passablement excité apportant un petit-déjeuner. Après avoir réussit à se réveiller correctement, ils retournèrent travailler. A midi, ils prirent un déjeuner léger et se relaxèrent jusqu'à 14 H, heure du rendez-vous.

A 13 H 45 tapante, toute l'équipe minus Harry se trouvait dans la salle de téléportation prêt à accueillir leurs invités. Harry avait pris place aux commandes de l'Avalon et utilisa les détecteurs pour voir ce qui se passait dans la clairière.

Les vampires et les loups-garous étaient déjà sur place, depuis un moment apparemment à en juger par leur position assise décontractée. Les centaures arrivèrent peu de temps après puis ce fut au tour des veelas, des gobelins, des lutins et enfin des démons. A 14 H tout le monde était présent.

Il y avait au total 4 vampires, 5 loups-garous, 3 centaures, 10 lutins, 2 veelas, 5 gobelins dont Griphook et 2 démons (l'un avec des oreilles et une queue de chat et l'autre à l'apparence humaine excepté ses cheveux enflammés).

Harry les téléporta donc à destination puis se téléporta lui-même. Toute son équipe avait revêtu leurs tuniques de combat et leurs visages étaient donc invisibles.

Une fois apparut près de ses invités, Harry les salua.

« Bienvenue à Tous ! Merci d'être venu. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre jusqu'à la salle de réunion, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour discuter et répondre à vos questions. »

La salle de réunion ressemblait à un amphithéâtre de couleur neutre. Des sièges adaptés étaient prévus pour tous.

Les êtres magiques étaient impressionnés par le lieu et ils se demandaient où leurs hôtes avaient trouvé un endroit pareil. Ils s'installèrent ainsi que Lucius, Severus, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Neville, les jumeaux et les furlings minus Dobby.

Harry, Hermione, Remus et Dobby restèrent au centre pour répondre aux questions. Ils prendraient place ensuite.

Harry prit la parole.

« Tout d'abord, pourquoi ne pas commencer par les présentation. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il apparut que chaque race était venue avec son dirigeant et que Griphook était le bras droit du chef des gobelins Ragnarok.

Harry présenta ensuite ses partenaires qui retirèrent leurs capuches à la mention de leur nom.

« Parmi les Furlings, vous avez Youko, Misty, Hiei, Yue et Dobby. Remus Lupin est un loup-garous. Pour les sorciers, il y a Lucius et Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Sevrus Rogue, Blaise Zabbini, Neville Londubat, Fred et George Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Pour ma part, je suis un alteran Tok'râ et je suis Harry Potter et Marek. »

Le prince des vampires haussa un sourcil.

« Harry Potter, intéressant. Mais, Harry Potter ET Marek ? »

Harry sourit et laissa Marek répondre.

« Oui, je suis Marek. Je suis un symbiote Tok'râ installé dans la nuque de mon hôte. Je partage tout avec lui. »

Harry continua.

« Imaginez çà comme deux âmes dans un même corps et prenant le contrôle chacun à leur tour au grès des situations. D'autres questions j'imagine ? »

Vous avez là un groupe très hétéroclite. Nous ne nous attendions pas à….vous. Certains d'entre vous sont réputés êtres des sorciers…bornés, d'autres des esclaves et enfin, vous, vous êtes vu comme l'espoir du monde sorcier et uniquement sorcier. »

« L'union et la diversité fait la force vous savez. Quand aux sorciers bornés, ils ont été déçus par Voldemort et Dumbledore. Et puis, on a achevé de leur ouvrir les yeux. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Altéran ? »

« Ah ! Question simple et complexe. Pour aller au plus court, les Altérans sont, étaient une race extrêmement avancée autant au niveau technologie moldue que magique. Ils ont disparut il y a environ 10 000 ans. Je suis le seul en vie actuellement. Ils sont ce que certains appellent des hauts elfes. Merlin en faisait parti. »

Tous ouvrirent des yeux ronds et Harry leur laissa le temps de reprendre leurs esprits. Ce fut Griphook qui brisa le silence.

« Quel est cet endroit ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. »

« Ce serais vexant pour nous si vous aviez déjà vu. On a pas mal sué pour construire tout ça et faire les plans. Remarque, un Malfoy ne sue jamais. Et en plus ce n'est même pas encore fini. »

Harry crut que ses invités allaient défaillir aux paroles de Draco. Ce fut un centaure qui se reprit le premier.

« Vous avez….construit cet endroit ? C'est Avalon ? »

Remus répondit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, nous l'avons construit d'après les plans d'Harry et Marek. Ce lieu servira de base pour notre alliance si elle est conclue. Mais ce n'est pas Avalon. Avalon est, euh, plus ou moins notre moyen de transport actuel ainsi que les bureaux provisoire de notre journal et de notre émission de radio. »

« Avec quelle magie nous avez-vous transporté ici ? »

Toute l'équipe tourna les yeux vers Harry. Celui-ci sourit et répondit.

« La question devrait plutôt être quelle technologie. La réponse serait alors avec un téléporteur altérane qui se trouve à Avalon. »

« Technologie ?!! »

« Oui, technologie. »

« Je vois. Vous me plaisez bien. Mélanger magie et technologie, c'est osé même en descendant d'un peuple qui le faisait. Comment s'appelle ce lieu ? Où se trouve-t-il ? Pourquoi vous appelez-vous Stargate Avalon ? Je comprends l'Avalon mais Stargate… »

« Stargate est en référence à une technologie altérane et à un groupe d'amis moldus qui sont Stargate SG-1.

Ce lieu s'appelle, euh, Camelot et il se trouve, accrochez-vous à vos chaises, sur la lune !! »

Cette fois-ci, certains perdirent réellement connaissances (cough-lutins-cough-veelas-cough), les autres regardaient Harry comme si il avait soudain perdu la tête.

'Si tu veux mon avis Marek, ils sont pas près à entendre qu'on peut voyager dans l'espace et l'histoire des extra-terrestres.'

'Entièrement d'accord.'

« Promis, c'est vraiment sur la lune. Je ne me moque pas de vous et je ne suis pas fou. On vous montrera si vous voulez. Et puis comme ça, pas de risque d'être repérés ou espionner. »

Une fois les autres réanimés, il présenta les plans de la structure nouvellement nommée Camelot, ainsi que ce qu'ils attendaient d'une possible alliance.

Ils dînèrent ensuite tous sur place et allèrent se coucher dans les quartiers de Camelot. Ils reprirent les discussions le lendemain matin. Lorsque vers 18 H, les êtres magiques repartirent, ce fut avec de bonnes nouvelles et le cœur léger. Aucune solution n'avait été trouvée pour incorporer les êtres de l'eau dans la partie malheureusement.

Cependant, tous faisaient désormais partis de l'alliance. Cette alliance avait deux buts : le 1er, se débarrasser de Voldemort via l'équipe Stargate Avalon sous le commandement d'Harry (pour le moment). Par la suite, cette équipe deviendrait le bras armé de la deuxième partie de l'alliance.

Le 2ème but était de réformer le monde magique avec pour objectif final un gouvernement regroupant à la fois les êtres magiques et les sorciers appelé le conseil de Camelot.

Pour Stargate Avalon, ils allaient fournir chacun une division de leurs meilleurs guerriers. Pour le conseil de Camelot, en plus des chefs des différentes races, seraient élus par ces races 4 autres représentants. Le conseil élirait ensuite un chef du conseil (sorte de président d'assemblé) qui ne pourrait pas cumuler poste de chef et poste de conseillé. Il n'était pas obligatoire d'être conseillé pour être élu chef du conseil.

Toutes ces décisions feraient l'objet d'un numéro spécial de « l'Avalon révélé ». Le journal et l'émission de radio resteraient cependant indépendants du conseil de camelot.

Les différentes races avaient en plus des pendentifs qui leur permettraient de recevoir ou d'envoyer des convocations pour une réunion mais aussi d'utiliser le téléporteur une fois celui-ci mis en service.

Les choses commençaient à prendre une tournure que ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort, ni le ministère n'avait pu prévoir. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore manqua de s'étouffer avec un bonbon au citron à la vue de l'édition suivante de « l'avalon révélé », certains membres de l'ordre s'amusèrent beaucoup avec cette édition et décidèrent de changer de camps (à comprendre McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, Shaklebolt, Charlie Weasley et Tonks décidèrent de rejoindre Stargate Avalon).

Voldemort s'étouffa de rage et même Nagini dut se tenir éloigner de lui pendant la semaine qui suivit sous peine de recevoir un doloris.

Le ministre, lui, suivit Dumbledore.

Nos amis passèrent ensuite les deux jours qui leur restaient avant la fin des vacances à continuer la construction de Camelot, s'entraîner, apprendre, mettre au point des stratégies et des blagues et préparer les prochaines éditions de « l'arche de vérité » et de « l'Avalon révélé ».

****************************************************************

Pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, le prochain chapitre s'appelleras : Tremble Poudlard, tremble. En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours. Titi


	23. Tremble Poudlard, tremble

Pour le chapitre précédent, certains ont trouvé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de révéler les noms. Il est vrai que je me suis posé la question pendant un moment. Au final, je me suis dit que faire une alliance avec un groupe dont on ne connaît pas grand-chose, ce n'était pas très rassurant pour les autres. Révéler leur nom revenait donc à mettre tous le monde sur un pied d'égalité.

A mimi72, je connais d'autre fanfic avec HP, Twilight et stargate mais en anglais. J'en cherche en français.

Onarluca, pas bête l'idée des espaces verts, pas un seul de mes cheveux n'y avait songé.

**************************************************************************

Chapitre 23 : Tremble Poudlard, tremble

Le départ pour King's Cross fut pour le moins chaotique. Ils couraient dans tous les sens, se dépêchant de terminer leurs valises. Ils arrivèrent tout de même à la gare 5 min avant le départ du train. Comme ils le soupçonnaient, des aurors et des membres de l'ordre du phénix épiaient leurs moindres gestes. Trop prévisible ce Dumbledore.

Le voyage se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Sauf au moment où Ron et Ginny décidèrent de s'incruster. Cela leur valut de s'incruster dans le décor du couloir sous la baguette de Pansy et Blaise.

A la sortie du train, beaucoup d'élèves furent surpris de voir des Gryffondors et des Serpentards discutant joyeusement.

A l'arrivée dans la grande salle, voyant que tout le monde les regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit, Harry lança :

« Quoi ? On écoute juste les conseils du choixpeau. On fait une trêve ! »

Sur ce, ils allèrent s'asseoir chacun à leur table.

Après l'habituelle chanson du choixpeau, la répartition eut lieu avec une petite différence. Suite à un sort informulé sans baguette, à la place de juste énoncer la maison, le choixpeau indiquait aussi, au hasard, une table où l'élève devait s'installer. Cela donnait :

« Gryffondor, va s'asseoir à la table des serpentards »

Ou « Serpentard, va à la table des serdaigles. »

Complètement déboussolés, les professeurs laissèrent les élèves hagards suivre les directives du choixpeau. A la fin de la répartition, nos amis se levèrent.

Harry alla s'installer avec Blaise à la table des serpentards, Hermione alla voir Luna chez les serdaigles, Pansy alla s'asseoir avec Neville à côté de Dean et Seamus et Draco se rendit à la table des Pouffsouffles.

Les élèves restèrent médusés un moment puis ce fut le branle-bas de combat et à la fin, les tables arboraient de nombreux blasons différents. Sauf chez les serpentards.

Les professeurs, remit de leur choc, furent heureux de cette entente inter-maison. Avant que Dumbledore n'ait put dire un mot, Mcgonagall félicita les élèves pour cette entente. Elle ajouta même qu'elle espérait voir plus souvent un tel mélange.

Dumbledore n'eu put qu'à leur souhaiter un bon appétit. La phase 2 du plan 'A bas les préjugés' venait de se terminer.

Les deux premières semaines de cours se déroulèrent bien. Si on ne parle que des cours, bien entendu. En dehors….

Dès le lendemain de la rentrée, Dumbledore avait convoqué Harry dans son bureau. Convocation qu'Harry se fit un plaisir d'ignorer (Convocation ? Où ça ? J'ai rien eu !). Depuis, il en trouvait une tous les soirs à côté de son lit. Il les ignora toutes naturellement.

Il se demandait pourquoi ce n'était pas un professeur qui l'informait de ces convocations. Pas que cela le dérange. Il aurait été difficile d'ignorer un professeur.

Le même jour, ils assistèrent à un phénomène incroyable. C'était le jour qu'ils avaient prévu pour la publication de leur petite alliance. Ce qui fait que le soir même, tous reçurent le journal (eux y compris).

Le silence se fit religieux pendant la lecture du papier puis chacun se mit à discuter avec son voisin, y compris les serpentards. Ils furent surpris du nombre de personnes qu'ils avaient réussit à convaincre.

Au détour d'une conversation avec un serdaigle ayant passé ses vacances en Australie chez des cousins éloignés, ils apprirent que beaucoup de communautés magiques à travers le monde avaient un œil sur leur activité. Et qu'ils étaient très bien vus.

2 jours plus tard, Luna, Seamus, Dean et Justin Finch-Feshley rejoignirent l'équipe Stargate Avalon ainsi qu'une dizaine de furlings (elfes de maison) de Poudlard.

En début de semaine suivante, Luna et Neville étaient en couple, Susan Bones avait été intégré à l'équipe et Théodore Nott vint interrompre leur petite réunion entre Altérans près du lac.

Il avait été forcé par son père, après quelques petites « discussions », à prendre la marque des ténèbres.

« Et qu'attends-tu de nous ? »

« Je n'aime pas les moldus et je pense que tout serait pour le mieux si les moldus et les nés-de-moldus comme Granger n'existaient pas. Cependant, je ne veux pas ramper devant une face de serpent. »

Draco et Blaise se levèrent alors, le prirent chacun par une épaule et allèrent faire un tour autour du lac. Quand ils revinrent, Théo était pâle, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Quand il aperçut Hermione, il s'approcha et se morfondit en excuses jurant que plus jamais il ne regarderait les moldus comme s'il leurs était supérieur.

A la fin de la journée, il faisait partie de Stargate Avalon et avait un passage à « l'arche de vérité » de programmer pour parler de son expérience.

Naturellement, toutes les règles de sécurité avaient été respectées à chaque nouvelle addition.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hedwige apporta à Harry une pile de lettres. Toute l'équipe Stargate Avalon de Poudlard s'enferma alors dans la salle sur demande après le dîner pour dépouiller le courrier.

Il y avait des comptes-rendus d'activité de la 2ème partie de l'équipe, quelques lettres de fans, l'avancée des travaux sur la Lune et un tas de lettres dans une enveloppe sur laquelle était inscrit : « à étudier sur place ».

A l'intérieur, ils découvrirent les demandes d'adhésion de Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, Shakelbolt, Tonks et Charlie.

Tous avaient une raison différente pour vouloir se joindre à eux : Mcgonagall, Flitwick et Chourave étaient déçus par Dumbledore et trouvaient que l'activité de Stargate Avalon était ce qu'il fallait à la communauté magique ; Shakelbolt et Tonks en avaient assez du laisser aller du ministère face à Voldemort et de la presque dictature de Dumbledore ; enfin Charlie, lui, était dégouté par ses parents, Dumbledore, Ron et Ginny et en tant que personne travaillant avec des créatures magiques, il ne pouvait qu'approuver Stargate Avalon.

Ils renvoyèrent donc une lettre aux autres en leur indiquant que les jumeaux devaient s'occuper de Charlie, Remus s'occuperait de Tonks et Shakelbolt pendant que Severus et les élèves titilleraient les professeurs pour voir s'il n'y avait pas anguilles sous roches.

Avec un tel emploi du temps, ils en avaient même oublié de pourrir la vie de Dumbledore.


	24. Enfer et Damnation

Chapitre 24 : Enfer et Damnation

Il ne fallut pas longtemps (une petite semaine) pour que les jumeaux et Remus vérifient les motifs de Charlie, Tonks et Shakelbolt. Ce fut d'autant plus simple qu'ils n'avaient pas un vieux shooté aux citrons respirant dans leurs cous.

Pour les autres, ayant malheureusement l'épine précédemment citée dans le pied, cela fut plus difficile. Ils durent déployer tout leur talent serpentardesque, et au-delà puisque les personnes à vérifier faisait parti du (ex- ?) cercle intime de Dumbledore.

Après un mois d'enquête entre les cours, Severus amena finalement les heureux candidats à la salle sur demande et Stargate Avalon gagna de nouveaux membres.

Entre-temps, lors d'un week-end, le conseil de camelot tenait sa première séance pour se constituer pleinement. Chaque race avait son chef et ses quatre représentants. Pour les Furlings, ceux-ci avaient décidés de nommer Dobby chef.

Dans le cas des sorciers, les 5 postes étaient occupés de façon temporaire en attendant la fin de la guerre par Lucius, Severus, Susan, Justin et Hermione. Remus faisait parti des représentants loup-garous. La nouvelle était venue comme un choc pour lui.

Les êtres de l'eau étaient également présents grâce à une petite invention altérane.

Après une journée de débat, les rôles furent distribués comme suit : Le conseiller à la sécurité (regroupant sous ses ordres la police et l'armée Stargate Avalon) fut Remus ; le conseiller à la justice fut un démon dénommé Kurama ; Hermione obtint le poste de conseiller à l'éducation, Dobby celui de la recherche moldue et magique, Griphook de l'économie ; un vampire dénommé Rex obtint la diplomatie ; Dallalouni le Veela devint conseiller à la santé ; Law le centaure fut en charge de la protection des animaux magiques et Harrel le lutin du transport.

Ces postes ne seraient entièrement fonctionnels qu'à la fin de la guerre et ne faisait autorité que chez les races magiques pour le moment. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de pouvoir voter quelques lois. Remus remplacerait Harry à la tête de Stargate Avalon à la fin de la guerre également pour lui permettre de prendre la place (élue) de chef du conseil.

Harry fit d'ailleurs une drôle de tête lorsque Remus vint le trouver dans l'un des jardins de Camelot qu'il était en train d'aménager. Marek fut plié en quatre face aux remarques surprises qui jaillirent dans la tête d'Harry.

Par la suite, une puis deux petites réunions plus tard du conseil de Camelot et de Stargate Avalon, Charlie fut chargé de prendre la température dans les communautés sorcières à l'étranger, Tonks et Shakelbolt faisaient de parfait espions au sein du ministère, tandis que Mcgonagall, Chourave et Flitwick avaient une triple mission : espionner Dumbledore à Poudlard et à l'ordre du phénix, recruter (discrètement) d'autres professeurs et réfléchir avec les élèves à un programme scolaire plus adapté au 21ème siècle.

Suite à cela, Dumbledore eut la surprise de découvrir que toutes ses robes se transformaient en couches culottes lorsqu'il les mettait. Naturellement, il resta deux jours dans son bureau sans sortir.

Deux semaines plus tard, Il se retrouva transformé en hybride de chauve-souris et d'homme au beau milieu du repas. Il devint noir de la tête au pied, ses bras devinrent des ailes de chauve-souris avec les oreilles assorties au-dessus de la tête. A sa plus grande honte, il ne put pénétrer dans aucune pièce pour se cacher avant la tombée de la nuit.

Quelque temps avant les vacances de Noël, les Altérans s'inquiétèrent pour Harry. Ce dernier était devenu étonnamment calme et silencieux, perdu dans ses pensés et ne participant plus aux conversations. Au bout de quelques jours, n'y tenant plus, Hermione et Neville le coincèrent dans un coin.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Harry ? Tu es malade ? »

« Hein ?! »

« On s'inquiète pour toi, tu sembles renfermer. On peut t'aider s'il y a un problème, tu le sais. »

« Pas la peine de vous inquiétez, je vais bien. »

« Harry ! »

« Juré ! Marek et moi avons juste un petit peu de mal à tout mettre en ordre dans notre tête. »

« Ce qui veut dire… »

# Les connaissances des anciens se sont entièrement débloquées. Cependant, un je n'ai rien trié au fur et à mesure, deux il y en a une quantité énorme et trois Marek essaie d'associer certaines choses avec ses connaissances Tok'râ. Ce qui fait que notre esprit est un peu saturé en ce moment. J'ai du mal à faire deux choses à la fois.#

« Oh ! Dès que tu es à nouveau…en forme, préviens-nous, d'accord ? En attendant, on continue comme prévu ou on attend ? »

« Pas le temps d'attendre, continuez comme prévu. »

« A vos ordres chef ! »

Tout Stargate Avalon resta à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël pour pouvoir profiter de la phase 3 du plan « à bas les préjugés ». Ce qui fait que Dumbledore faillit s'étouffer (mince !) avec ses bonbons en voyant débarquer au château diverses personnes : des vampires, des sorciers, des furlings, des loup-garous, des centaures, des démons, des veelas et des lutins.

Lorsqu'il leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient tous là, Lucius lui expliqua sur un ton que l'on emploie avec un jeune enfant qu'ils avaient été invités au réveillon de Noël de Poudlard et qu'il était indiqué dans la lettre que ce serait une excellente occasions de faire plus ample connaissance et de dépasser les préjugés.

« Je pensais que vous étiez au courant très cher. Après tout, êtes-vous ou n'êtes-vous pas le directeur de cet établissement ? »

Vert de rage, Dumbledore ne put que répondre : « Excusez-moi Mr Malfoy, un trou de mémoire. Le grand âge, vous comprenez. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

Les plus âgés eurent des difficultés assez importantes à accepter les invités. Les plus jeunes se détendirent très rapidement et ce fut un spectacle tout à fait charmant que de voir par exemple un première année faire un petit câlin à un vampire ou deux deuxième année assommés un démon à coup de questions auxquelles il répondit en riant.

Lorsque le diner arriva, il ne restait que peu de récalcitrant et ils reconnaissaient que les préjugés qu'ils avaient les privé de choses intéressantes.

Malheureusement, le diner manqua d'être un désastre. Un vampire fit en effet l'erreur de s'asseoir à côté de Ginny et de vouloir entamer une conversation avec elle. Elle lui envoya son verre de jus de citrouille à la figure en lui hurlant dessus.

Là-dessus, Ron ajouta son grain de sel en voulant jeter des sorts au vampire et en hurlant des obscénités et en injuriant tous les invités présents. Alors que les choses s'aggravaient sans que l'on puisse entrevoir une issue favorable, une chose inimaginable il y a quelque temps se produisit. Comme un seul homme, (presque) tous les élèves de Poudlard lancèrent un sort à Ginny et Ron.

Ce fut direction l'infirmerie pour eux. C'était à se demander s'ils retrouveraient un jour leur visage d'antan. Il était même impossible de dire qui était qui. Après leur départ, l'ambiance était devenue quelque peu glaciale.

La glace fut rompue lorsqu'une petite première année tira sur la manche d'un démon chat en lui demandant si elle pouvait le gratouiller derrière les oreilles. Lorsqu'il accepta et qu'il se mit à ronronner, tout ce passa comme si Ginny et Ron n'avaient jamais existé.

Notre fière petite équipe pouvait désormais refermer sans problème le dossier du plan « à bas les préjugés ». Cela avait fonctionné au-delà de leurs espérances. Ils se félicitaient tout de même d'avoir eu des professeurs dans la manche. En effet, ceux-ci avaient retenu Dumbledore toute la journée et ne l'avaient relâché que pour qu'il puisse emmener les « élèves » malchanceux à l'infirmerie.

Sur le chemin, ce dernier fulminait et promettait aux instigateurs une revanche de son cru. Tout à sa colère, il manqua par deux fois la porte de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin, Mme Pomfresh se contenta de les envoyer à St Mangouste.

Dumbledore alla ensuite prévenir le clan Weasley et à notre plus grande joie, il eut à subir les hurlements de Molly et la soupe dégoulinant dans ses longs cheveux blancs après que Molly lui eut envoyé son chaudron à la figure.

C'était un Noël dont il se souviendrait.

De son côté, Voldemort festoyait tranquillement en attendant les douze coups de minuit, heure à laquelle il appellerait ses fidèles mangemorts pour un raid sanguinaire. Cependant, il aurait mieux fait de concentrer ses pensées sur les deux furlings près de lui.

Lorsque les 12 coups sonnèrent, il se retrouva emballé comme du saucisson, sans baguette et fourré dans un énorme paquet cadeau entouré de peluches. Les Mangemorts découvrirent le paquet le lendemain avec une petite carte : « _Avec les meilleurs vœux de Stargate Avalon, Joyeux Noël._ »

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent le paquet, ce fut pour y découvrir un Voldemort furieux. Ils firent même la bêtise de lui donner sa baguette. Ils furent naturellement récompensés par une pluie d'endoloris.

Eux non plus n'oublieraient pas ce Noël.

Quand au ministre, il se couvrit seulement de honte en s'endormant sur son bureau après une bonne tisane et de ce fait ne se présenta pas au réveillon qu'il avait organisé au ministère. On se demande pourquoi personne n'est venu le réveiller à son bureau ;).

Bref, en tout et pour tout, un Noël fort agréable.


	25. Bonne et Heureuse année?

S fourchelangue S

Chapitre 25 : Bonne et Heureuse année ?

Les quelques jours entre Noël et le nouvel an furent calmes. De tous les côtés. Dumbledore resta dans son bureau à ruminer plans et contre-plans, Voldemort s'enferma dans son bureau avec promesse d'endoloris pour ceux qui le dérangeraient et le ministre continua de fanfaronner au ministère pour oublier qu'il s'était couvert de honte.

Du côté de Stargate Avalon et du conseil de camelot, les choses étaient calmes étant donné qu'ils étaient plongés dans de profondes réflexions pour établir de nouvelles lois, intégrer la culture moldue dans la magie et réformer l'éducation sorcière.

Concernant l'intégration de la culture moldue, dans un premier temps, elle passerait par l'éducation et la présence d'un moldu au conseil de camelot. Etant donné que seul les Altérans connaissaient des moldus, ces derniers firent le tour de leurs connaissances et Daniel Jackson fut propulsé au rang d'ambassadeur moldu dans le monde magique.

Pour l'éducation, ils n'avaient pour le moment que de vagues idées. Pour eux, il était essentiel que les élèves suivent une formation moldue parallèlement à une éducation magique. Pour se faire, il fallait prolonger la durée d'étude.

Pour le nouvel an, il avait été décidé d'organiser une grande réception à Camelot pour fêter la nouvelle année, mais aussi le futur du monde magique. Seuls les quelques membres de Stargate Avalon n'y participeraient pas au cas où…. Le SGC avait également été invité.

Ce jour-là, les élèves de Poudlard et les professeurs de Stargate Avalon furent pris d'une poussée de fièvre et durent rester au lit rideaux fermés et scellés. Ils furent heureux d'avoir put convertir Mme Pomfresh à leur cause.

La soirée fut très plaisante : ils discutèrent avec de nombreuses personnes, dansèrent (surtout Remus et Hermione), firent un repas agréable, …

La soirée n'aurait certainement pas était aussi agréable s'ils n'avaient pas pris soin d'envoyer leurs meilleurs vœux à leurs meilleurs ennemis, avec les compliments de Gred et Feorge ou était-ce Dreg et Geforge ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Dumbledore passa sa soirée à essayer de ne pas se noyer dans ses bonbons aux citrons et à prier pour que quelqu'un vienne enfin ouvrir la porte du bureau. Il avait en effet reçut un colis avec une lettre indiquant que ledit colis provenait de Dreg et Geforge, 2 de ces plus grands admirateurs. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, satisfait que des personnes le reconnaissent pour ce qu'il était, son bureau se trouva plein de bonbons aux citrons, du sol au plafond avec lui au beau milieu.

Malheureusement pour lui, il lui était impossible de manger les bonbons : dès qu'il voulait en déballer un, ce dernier le mordait. Et à son grand désespoir, ils disparurent tous le lendemain matin à 10 H tapante.

Du côté de Voldemort, ce n'était guère mieux et surtout moins appétissant. Voldemort avait réuni ses mangemorts dans sa « salle du trône » pour passer en revue l'attaque qu'ils allaient lancer à minuit précise sur le ministère. Seuls manqués à l'appel Severus, retenu à Poudlard (on y croit) et Lucius, déjà au ministère en tant qu'invité (peut pas y échapper).

A 23 H 30, un petit serpent arriva aux pieds de Voldemort transportant un bocal avec une étrange substance.

S Salut à toi, oh grand maître des serpents ! Moi et mes compagnons Dreg et Geforge avons entendu parler de ta grandeur et j'ai été envoyé pour te prêter allégeance. S

S Vraiment ? S

S Oui, oh grand maître. A ce titre, je t'apporte un bocal que nous avons volé à un sorcier du nom de Dumbledore. S

S Vous avez volé ce bocal à Dumbledore ? Savez-vous ce qu'il contient ? S

S Nous ignorons ce qu'il contient, grand maître. Nous savons en revanche qu'il le tenait caché et que lorsqu'il semblait fatiguer, il prenait cette substance dans les mains. Elle se mettait alors à luire et lorsqu'il la remettait dans le bocal, il était comme après une bonne nuit de sommeil, voir plus en forme, comme rajeuni. S

S Intéressant. S

Voldemort pris alors le bocal, l'ouvrit et prit la substance entre ses mains. Elle se mit à luire. Il ne vit pas le serpent disparaître mais il vit clairement la substance lui explosait à la figure. Lorsque tout fut à nouveau clair dans son esprit, il vit que tous ses mangemort, y comprit lui-même étaient encapsulés dans une sorte de gelée rose. Ils pouvaient respirer étant donné qu'ils avaient la tête en dehors de la gelée mais il leur était impossible de bouger et donc de se sortir de ce pétrin.

Voldemort vit rouge lorsqu'il s'aperçut ensuite que son cher Naguini était totalement pris dans la gelée et qu'il s'étouffait. Au petit matin, les mangemorts avait un mal de crâne carabiné à force d'entendre Voldemort hurler des obscénités. Au petit matin également, Stargate Avalon avait un horcruxe de moins sur les bras avec la mort de Naguini.

Quand au ministre, disons qu'il n'eut pas de chance d'avoir invité Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier se vengea de n'avoir pas put assister à la réception de Camelot en faisant trébucher autant que possible le pauvre ministre qui à un moment donné se retrouva tête la première dans un bol de sangria.

Bref, une nouvelle soirée des plus réussie. Harry crut même qu'il allait pleurer de joie lorsque le général O'Neill l'informa que dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre, c'est-à-dire lui, Remus, Hermione, Blaise, Théo (sortant avec Blaise) et Sévérus, pourraient faire un saut à Atlantis. Il lui dit même que Sam serait désormais à la tête de la cité donc aucun problème pour les allées et venues puisqu'elle les connaissait.

La reprise des cours fut difficile. Tout le monde avait la tête à tout sauf aux cours. Pour une fois Dumbledore fut utile à quelque chose en demandant aux élèves de se ressaisir et de se mettre à travailler notamment ceux qui avaient les buses et les aspics.

Il fut encore plus utile lorsqu'il demanda à Harry de venir dans son bureau de toute urgence. Au début, Harry y alla à reculons sous les encouragements de Marek. Au final, il ne regretta pas le déplacement.

« Harry, mon garçon ! Entre, entre ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! Je pense avoir découvert quels sont les horcruxes de Tom, mis à part ceux déjà détruit. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Il y a un médaillon ayant appartenu à Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsoufle et le diadème de Serdaigle. Il y avait également le serpent de Voldemort mais on m'a appris que ce dernier était mort étouffé. »

« Vraiment ?! » 'On dirait qu'on a un temps d'avance sur le vieux fou, hein Marek ?' 'Oui, en effet. Le serpent et la coupe ne sont pas nouveaux même si on ignore où se trouve cette coupe.'

« Oui mon garçon. D'ailleurs, je sais où trouver le médaillon de serpentard. Viens me retrouver Vendredi soir au portail de Poudlard, je t'emmènerais le détruire avec moi. » 'Eh, eh ! Dans la poche le petit Harry ! Tout le monde me regardera comme le sauveur après cela et à bas cette bande de petits gêneurs de Stargate Avalon !'

« Formidable ! Je serais à l'heure Monsieur, comptez sur moi ! Au revoir !» 'Trop génial, ça va nous aider à comprendre comment Tom cache ses horcruxes !' 'En effet, cela vas grandement nous aider.'

Après avoir raconté la conversation à ses amis, la soirée des Altérans fut illuminée lorsque Ron et Ginny furent de retour de Sainte Mangouste pour le dîner.

Vous me direz que leur soirée ne peut être illuminée par leur retour et vous auriez raison. Cependant, il se trouve que Ron et Ginny avait été traumatisé par leur « accident ». Ce qui fait qu'ils sursautaient à chaque petit bruit, mangeaient leur repas du bout des dents et restaient le plus éloigné possible des autres élèves. Ils allèrent même jusqu'à sortir en hurlant lorsqu'un élève se leva pour attraper un plat.

Après cet évènement, Ron et Ginny se calmèrent. Ils étaient cependant toujours un peu paranoïaques. La beauté de la chose fut que, désormais, Dumbledore avait perdu 2 de ses pions. Hors de questions pour eux de faire une chose aussi dangereuse.

Ce vendredi-là, Dumbledore emmena Harry comme promis à la chasse aux horcruxes. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à une grotte au pied d'une falaise. Là, Dumbledore fit le malin en découvrant une porte dans le mur et demanda à Harry de verser un peu de son sang. Ce dernier s'exécuta, Marek pouvant facilement le guérir en cas de problème.

Après avoir marché un peu, ils se retrouvèrent au pied d'un lac. Dumbledore fit une fois encore l'intéressant en découvrant le bateau de Voldemort sous l'eau. Ils traversèrent donc dans cette barque le lac lugubre où flottaient des corps sans vie et arrivèrent à une petite île.

Au centre de l'île se trouvait un bassin avec une potion à l'intérieur et au fond le médaillon de serpentard. Dumbledore parvint sans difficulté à la conclusion qu'il fallait boire la potion pour avoir le médaillon. Il demanda bien entendu à Harry de s'exposer à la magie de la potion.

Harry, n'ayant aucune confiance en Voldemort et en son sadisme, décida avec l'approbation à 200% de Marek de téléporter le bassin sur l'Avalon et de modifier la mémoire de Dumbledore. Il lui fit croire qu'il avait bu la potion, qu'il s'était tordu de douleur en la buvant et que Dumbledore avait récupéré le médaillon et l'avait détruit.

Ils repartirent ensuite comme ils étaient venus et direction Poudlard et un bon lit. Toutefois, avant de se mettre au lit, Harry informa Dobby des évènements et lui demanda de jeter un œil à la potion.

Le surlendemain, Dobby lui apporta le médaillon trouvé au fond du bassin. Il s'avéra que le médaillon était un faux. Il contenait une lettre signé R.A.B, indiquant que R.A.B avait pris le médaillon et essaierait de le détruire.

Toute l'équipe sentit son moral baissait d'un cran face à cette nouvelle. Où trouvait désormais ce fameux médaillon ? Ils auraient du se douter que la nouvelle année avait trop bien commençait.


	26. Bonne fêtes des fous!

Chapitre 26 : Bonne fête des fous

Le mois de janvier puis le moi de février passèrent lentement. Stargate Avalon avait le moral plus bas que terre du fait qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à mettre la main sur les horcruxes. De ce fait, leurs blagues s'en ressentaient : beaucoup moins, moins originale et à moins grande échelle.

Le conseil de camelot ne s'était pas réuni depuis la dernière fois pour se laisser du temps pour réfléchir et mettre en place ce qui avait déjà été décidé. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses étaient que certains de nos compères piaffaient d'impatience concernant une petite visite à Atlantis. Le temps ne passait donc pas suffisamment à leur goût.

Cependant, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, un miracle se produisit. Harry, Hermione et Neville déambulaient dans les couloirs pendant la sortie à Pré-au-lard pour placer des pièges made in Weasley.

A leur grande horreur, ils virent miss Teigne arrivait, indiquant que Rusard n'était pas très loin derrière. Ils se précipitèrent donc dans les étages. Cependant, ils entendaient Rusard se rapprochait. Ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas être pris avec les produits de Fred et George sous peine que Dumbledore ne découvre le pot aux roses mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus ramener les produits dans leur dortoir pour la même raison (attention aux fouilles).

Harry eut donc l'idée de tout cacher dans la salle sur demande. Il demanda un endroit pour cacher leurs objets, les déposèrent dans un coin de la porte et se précipitèrent à la tour Gryffondor. Ils rassemblèrent les objets les plus compromettants et les déposèrent eux aussi dans la salle sur demande.

Le soir même, ils apprirent par un furlings ayant rejoint leur cause que Dumbledore avait fouillé personnellement toutes les affaires des élèves dans l'après-midi. Autant dire qu'aucunes blagues déposées auparavant ne marchèrent.

Le week-end suivant, les Altérans retournèrent discrètement à la salle sur demande pour récupérer lesdits objets. Ils prirent un peu le temps de regarder la salle et se rendirent compte qu'elle était remplie de milliers d'objets posés sur des étagères ou placés dans un coin. Pensant qu'il y avait peut-être des choses intéressantes, ils firent le tour de la salle et examinèrent les objets.

Soudain, Hermione poussa un cri strident.

« Les garçons, vite ! Venez voir ! C'est…c'est incroyable ! Si on me l'avait dit, je n'y aurais jamais crue ! »

« Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? »

« Regarde ! là ! »

Harry et Neville tournèrent la tête vers ce qu'Hermione désignait et virent un mannequin avec un tiare sur la tête et un boa sur les épaules.

« Euh, Hermione, c'est juste un mannequin. »

« Mais on s'en moque du mannequin ! Regarde sa tête ! »

« Sans vouloir t'offenser, il a la tête d'un mannequin. »

« Mais regarde le diadème ! »

« Euh…. »

« Pfuf, Harry si tu lisais l'histoire de Poudlard, même si on ne peut pas complètement s'y fier, tu saurais que ce diadème est obligatoirement celui de Serdaigle. Je veux dire, il y ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! »

« Mais pourquoi tête-de-serpent irait cacher un horcruxe à Poudlard même, au nez et à la barbe du sorcier qu'il craint le plus ? »

« Je pense, Neville, que c'est justement une cachette plus qu'adéquate. Souviens-toi des recherches d'Hermione. Poudlard a été sa maison pendant ses années d'études. Il y ait attaché d'une certaine manière. En plus quelle personne irait fouiller ici, franchement ? »

« Tout à fait, tout à fait. Je suis d'avis qu'on l'envoie sur l'Avalon pour analyse puis pour destruction si c'est bien ce que l'on pense. »

« A vos ordres chef ! »

Il s'avéra que le diadème était bel et bien un horcruxe. Les jours suivants, personne ne comprit pourquoi les Altérans étaient revenus en force avec des blagues plus tordantes les unes que les autres. Les professeurs soupirèrent (enfin, certains) et les élèves se réjouissèrent (exceptés les ennemis désignés). Dumbledore pleura de rage toute la nuit, ayan été une fois de plus l'infortunée victime des petits plaisantins.

Début Mars, Remus se réveilla un matin affalé sur un bureau avec une idée de génie dans la tête. Cela faisait un moment qu'il cherchait R.A.B. Il venait d'ailleurs de se dire que Sirius aurait été d'une grande aide étant donné que les Black connaissaient pratiquement tous les sorciers. C'est là qu'il eut le déclic : B pour Black et R pour Régulus, le frère de Sirius. Il se précipita faire une vérification et envoya la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde.

Ayant reçu le message, Hermione se rappela un médaillon qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ouvrir et qu'ils avaient donc jeté lors du ménage de Grimmaud place il y a 2 ans. Dobby fut envoyé inspecté les lieux et interrogé Kreature sur ce médaillon.

Kreature avoua qu'il avait récupéré le médaillon. Celui-ci avait été pris par Régulus lorsqu'il avait appris que Voldemort créait des Horcruxes. Régulus était mort en récupérant le médaillon et il avait demandé à Kreature de détruire se médaillon. Kreature avait tout essayé sans jamais parvenir à son but.

Lorsque Dobby lui proposa d'avoir le faux médaillon en échange de l'autre pour qu'il puisse être détruit, Kreature se cogna la tête contre le mur à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, ce fut pour annoncer que Mondigus avait dévalisé son placard de tous les objets ayant de la valeur, médaillon compris.

Cependant, voulant honorer la mémoire de son ancien maître, il proposa de se lancer à la recherche du médaillon si c'était ce que voulait son maître Harry. Harry le lui demanda donc.

Début Avril, Kreature revint avec Mondigus et Dobby se fit un plaisir de l'interroger avec Kreature. La scène aurait put être risible si elle ne concernait pas un sujet sérieux. Ils avaient profité que Grimmauld place était vide pour interroger Mondigus dans la cuisine.

Ce dernier était ligoté, par les soins de Kreature, à une chaise et Dobby était en face de lui, assis sur la table, bras et jambes croisées. Il lui demanda s'il se souvenait du médaillon, s'il l'avait toujours et où il était. Mondigus, flairant le bon coup, demanda combien valait le médaillon et combien il aurait s'il répondait aux questions.

Excédé, Kreature prit une poêle et tapa avec sur la tête de Mondigus en répétant « méchant voleur, méchant, mérite une punition ». Après avoir reçu une demi-douzaine de coups sur la tête, Mondigus supplia Kreature d'arrêter : « Stop par pitié, je vous dirais tout, juré, mais faite le arrêter, je me rend, pitié !! »

Il fallut encore une demi-douzaine de coups pour que Dobby, surpris, fasse arrêter Kreature. Mondigus hurla alors toutes les informations : oui il avait pris le médaillon, non il ne l'avait put, un crapaud rose du ministère l'ayant surpris à vendre des marchandises à la sauvette sur le chemin de traverse. Il s'en était sortit avec juste un avertissement en échange du médaillon.

A peine libéré, Mondigus s'enfuyais en hurlant que plus jamais il ne mettrait les pieds dans cette maison de fous et que désormais l'ordre du phénix pourrait aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Dobby porta alors la nouvelle à l'équipe dont la réaction (« QUOI, C'EST-CE VIL CRAPEAUD BAVEUX QUI A NOTRE MEDAILLON !! ») lui appris que le fameux crapaud était bien connu sous le nom de Dolorès Ombrage.

Les cerveaux se mirent ensuite à chauffer et après le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place, Poudlard ne pourrait plus jamais dire que les moldus n'étaient rien comparé aux sorciers. En effet, ils allaient faire vivre à Poudlard une journée typiquement moldue avec pour invitée spéciale Dolorès Ombrage et pour victimes du moment Ombrage et Dumbledore.

Pour fin Avril, tout était prêt. Dolorès avait été invitée pour le premier week-end de mai.

Ce week-end là, le parc de Poudlard se trouva transformé en fête foraine moldue (vive l'avalon). Il y avait une grande roue prêt du lac, des stands de tir à la carabine et aux fléchettes, des autos tamponneuses, pêche aux canards, un circuit de kart sur le terrain de Quidditch, stand de confiserie et barbe-à-papa,… Il y avait également une estrade avec une bannière indiquant « Fête des fous ». Sur le côté, une affichette indiquée le programme de la journée :

« 9H 30 : début de la fête des fous, annonce du programme par les altérans

10 H : démonstration de combat Jaffa avec Teal'c et Cameron Mitchell

11H : concert des bizarr' sisters

13 H : annonce du roi et de la reine des fous, remise des couronnes

14H à 17H : maquillages gratuits

17H30 : concours de chant (inscription toute la journée auprès de votre organisateur).

18H30 : remise du prix du concours

19H : pique-nique autour des feux de camps. »

SG-1, O'Neill ainsi que le conseil de camelot avait accepté de donné un coup de main pour tenir les stands. 4 personnes avaient même accepté de tenir les rôles d'Harry, Hermione et Neville pendant qu'eux-mêmes interpréterait le rôle des altérans. Le 4ème jouerait le rôle de Marek.

A 9H, Ombrage arriva pour son rendez-vous (fictif) avec Dumbledore et fut accostée par Marek pour être entrainée dans la fête. Il lui fit faire le tour des stands. Il avait pour mission de ne pas la lâcher et de lui sortir les vers du nez au sujet du médaillon.

A 9H30, armé d'un micro, le prince Zamarat lança un grand « Bonjour Poudlard ! Bienvenue à cette première fête des fous moldue dans l'enceinte de cette bonne vieille école ! ». Il énonça ensuite les différends stands et activités que l'on pouvait trouver. Il laissa ensuite la place à Teal'c et Cameron. A eux de montrer aux sorciers que le combat moldu était un bel avantage.

Le concert des bizarr'sisters eut un grand succés, de même que le stand de tir d'O'Neill. Au début, personne ne voulait s'en approcher (excepté qui vous savez) mais O'Neill réussit avec son humour habituel à s'attirer une grande foule. Les gourmands s'étaient bien sûr précipités sur les confiseries.

La grande roue avait également son petit succès auprès des amoureux. Les karts avaient rebutés au début (des machines qui roulent à ras de terre, vous vous rendez compte !) mais Vala était très convaincante et ensuite, certains ne juraient plus que par ça et les autos tamponneuses.

Bref, excepté quelques sangs-purs refusant de se salir en touchant des objets moldus, tout le monde s'amusait comme des petits fous en ce samedi ensoleillé, y compris les professeurs.

A midi, tout le monde dégusta les sandwichs cordialement servi en extérieur par les furlings. Entre temps, l'équipe avait réussit à apprendre qu'Ombrage portait le médaillon sur elle.

A 13H, ils lâchèrent la bombe.

« Rebonjour Poudlard ! En ce jour de fête des fous, il est de coutume de choisir le roi des fous. Aujourd'hui, cependant, nous allons également choisir une reine des fous. Etant donné que peu d'entre vous connaisse la fête des fous, nous nous sommes permis de les choisir à votre place. Permettez-moi de céder la place à notre magnifique amazone Kitsune pour annoncer les heureux élus. Le seigneur Golden remettra ensuite les couronnes. »

Les couronnes consistaient en un simple bandeau de métal doré, rien à voir avec la couronne que recevrait le vainqueur du concours de chant.

« Merci Prince Zamarat. J'aimerais ajouter que les nés-de-moldus qui connaissent cette ancienne fête française se fasse un plaisir d'en donné la signification à leurs camarades. Ceci étant dit, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le roi des fous est …notre bien-aimé directeur Albus Dumbledore ! »

Dumbledore, ne connaissant pas cette fête, se gonfla d'orgueil lorsque le seigneur Golden lui remit sa couronne. Pendant ce temps, dans toute la foule des élèves, la signification du roi des fous (autrement dit celui qui est ou a le masque le plus laid) faisait le tour. Certains furent même pliés de rire face à cette nouvelle blague des altérans. Les autres eurent beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'écrouler aussi.

« Merci pour lui ! Maintenant, passons à la reine des fous ! La reine est donc…. Notre invitée du jour, Dolorès Ombrage !! »

Ombrage eut la même réaction que Dumbledore et pendant que Golden lui remettait sa couronne, Marek lui prenait en douce le médaillon de serpentard. Il s'éloigna ensuite pour l'envoyer sur l'Avalon. Mission accomplie !

« Merci ma chère Kitsune. Veuillez applaudir bien fort le roi et la reine des fous et faites leur une ovation digne de ce nom !! »

Le public ne se fit pas prier malgré les fous rires qui menaçaient d'éclater à tout moment. Pour une fois, même les élèves les plus récalcitrants à rire se contenaient à peine. Si les élèves avaient eut l'idée de regarder près de la grande porte en chêne du château, ils auraient été perturbé de voir un maître des potions au sol, plié de rire sous un sort de silence (on a tout de même une image à tenir !). Il avait hâte de partager se souvenir avec Lucius.

Plus Zamarat les encourageait à ovationner les deux 'souverains', plus il y avait de personnes mortes de rire.

« Maintenant, pour ceux qui le désire, Kitsune, Golden, Marek et moi-même vous offrons des maquillages jusqu'à 17 H. Vous pouvez bien-sûr continuer à vous inscrire pour le concours de chant. N'hésitez pas, il nous faut un peu plus que 5 inscrits. Allez, si ça peut vous motiver sachez que vous aurez un prix très spécial si vous gagnez. Et surtout, continuez de vous amuser !! »

Ils firent donc un tas de maquillages, populaires surtout chez les plus jeunes. Ils eurent également une dizaine d'inscriptions supplémentaires. Tout au long de l'après-midi, on pouvait entendre des fous rires éclatés dans le parc. En même temps, comment ne pas éclaté de rire lorsque l'on connaît la signification du titre de rois des fous et que l'on voit Dumbledore et Ombrage parader comme des paons qui possèdent le monde ?

A 17H, ils rangèrent tout leur maquillage. A 17H30 :

« Alors Poudlard, prêt à chanter ? Bien, permettez-moi de vous présentez l'équipe du concours. Je serais votre animateur jusqu'à ce soir. Je serai secondé par Golden. Enfin, Kitsune, Marek et les bizarr'sisters seront notre jury ! Il y aura trois tours, avec des éliminations à chaque fois. Les chansons doivent être différentes à chaque tour. Que le spectacle COMMENCE ! »

Les 15 candidats passèrent à tour de rôle pour chanter une chanson. Lors du premier tour, 5 furent éliminer, au second tour, se fut la même chose. Les 5 derniers chantèrent leur dernière chanson et le jury délibéra.

« Si nos 5 finalistes veulent bien s'avancer sur scène, merci. C'est désormais l'heure des résultats. Avant de vous donner le nom de l'heureux vainqueur, nous allons faire le tour des prix. Pour les 10 candidats qui ne sont pas en finale, nous leur offrons ces caisses de chocogrenouilles de 4 Kg chacune !

Pour les 4 qui n'aurons pas la chance de gagner, nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous gagnez un bijou de votre choix, montre, collier, bracelet, boucles d'oreilles, chez notre ami 'bijoux pour toutes occasions' à pré-au-lard.

Enfin, pour l'heureux gagnant, vous pourrez enregistrer une chanson que vous aurez écrite avec les bizarr'sisters et si vous désirez vous lancer, vous aurez leur appuie.

Maintenant, laissons tomber le suspens ! Voici le nom de l'heureux gagnant. Il s'agit de….Alexander Ribat !!

Donnez-moi vos impressions Alexander. »

Il s'avéra qu'Alexander adorait chanter et avait écrit toutes les chansons qu'il avait chanté. Une fois le concours clos, il fut pratiquement enlevé par les bizarr'sisters et avant la fin du jour, il avait un contrat pour commencer sa carrière de chanteur.

« Maintenant que la journée touche à sa fin, je vous invite à vous asseoir autour des feux de camps et à apprécier le délicieux repas que les furlings ont eu la gentillesse de nous préparer. BONSOIR POUDLARD et merci de nous avoir accompagnés tout au long de cette journée !! »

Ils s'éclipsèrent ensuite sur l'Avalon, détruisirent l'horcruxe, échangèrent leur place pour redevenir eux-mêmes et apprécièrent le repas. Une fois tout le monde couché, ils démontèrent tout et prirent eux aussi un repos bien mérité.

Cette nuit-là dans le château, une personne rêvait de notes de musiques, une autre cauchemardait sur les fêtes des fous, ayant enfin eut la signification (devinez qui), les autres rêvaient de fêtes foraines et notre petite équipe rêva de la fin de la guerre qui approchait à grand pas.


	27. Mauvaises nouvelles en série

Chapitre 27 : Mauvaises nouvelles en série

A la mi-mai, pendant un week-end où nos amis complétaient leurs connaissances avec la base de données dénommée Harry Potter, un Lucius Malfoy déboula dans la pièce de l'Avalon complètement débraillé et tout rouge.

Tous regardèrent Malfoy senior avec des yeux ronds. Ils se demandaient tous ce qui pouvait l'avoir mis dans un tel état. Ce fut Drago qui sortit le premier de sa stupeur.

« Père, que vous est-il arrivé ? IL sait que vous êtes un espion ? Vous êtes en danger ? »

Il fallut un peu de temps à Lucius pour retrouver son souffle.

« Non, Drago, il ne sait rien. Mais j'ai entendu une conversation…. Mon dieu, je n'en reviens pas, c'est tellement…. C'est à se demander si j'ai bien entendu, c'est tellement inespéré ! »

« Lucius, calme-toi et essai d'être cohérent, nom d'un chaudron ! »

« Excuse-moi Sévérus. C'est juste que c'est tellement…. »

« Oui, bon, déballe !! »

« Oui, oui. Hum, hum. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Voldy et cette chère Bella grâce aux extraordinaires oreilles à rallonges des jumeaux. Il semble que le dark lord ce soit rendu compte que ces horcruxes avaient un léger problème. Il a donc demandé à Bella d'aller vérifier l'un d'entre eux. Bien sûr, il ne lui a pas dit ce que c'était. Il a dit un truc du genre : Il y a certains objets dont j'ai besoin pour redevenir immortel et l'un se trouve en votre possession.

Oui, vous avez bien entendu, en SA possession ! Et devinez où elle l'a mit ! A gringotts, dans son coffre !! »

« L'horcruxe est dans un coffre de Gringotts ?! »

« Oui !! »

« Je me téléporte tout de suite là-bas ! Il faut le détruire avant que Voldy ne lui demande de le déplacer ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Harry se retrouva devant la grande banque soigneusement caché sous une cape. Il entra et demanda à voir Griphook en privé. Une fois dans le bureau de ce dernier et après les salutations, Harry lui exposa les motifs de sa présence.

« L'un de nos espions dans les rangs de Voldemort a réussi à apprendre qu'il était plus que probable qu'un horcruxe se trouve dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange. Naturellement, je suis conscient que nous ne pouvons pas le prendre étant donné que Gringott est réputé pour sa sécurité et il est hors de question de compromettre cette réputation.

Cependant, je suis également persuadé que vous êtes tout à fait capable, avec votre magie, de sentir et de détruire un horcruxe. »

« Si je comprends bien le cheminement de votre pensée, mon cher, vous suggérez que nous détruisions nous-mêmes l'horcruxe. »

« Exact. Après tout, si l'objet ne bouge pas du coffre et que personne de non autorisé n'y entre, la sécurité est intact et il n'y a pas de vol. »

« Vous avez entièrement raison, mon ami. Si vous voulez bien patientez, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler. »

« Je vous en prie, faîtes. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Griphook réapparut.

« Navré de vous avoir fait attendre. Il semblerait qu'un objet contenu dans un de nos coffres présentait un maléfice mettant en danger la sécurité de Gringotts et des Gobelins. Il nous a fallut le rendre inoffensif. Quand à votre problème, considérez-le comme définitivement régler. »

« Je vous remercie Griphook. Que votre or coule à flot. »

Harry retourna sur l'Avalon où il fut bombardé de questions.

« Du calme tout le monde. Officiellement, les gobelins ont trouvé un objet menaçant la sécurité de Gringott et des Gobelins. Cet objet n'est désormais plus magique. Officieusement, les Gobelins se sont chargés de détruire l'horcruxe et de le remplacer par une copie. Ainsi, leur réputation est saine et sauve. »

« Formidable ! Un horcruxe de moins ! »

« Il en reste combien encore ? »

« Eh bien, on a détruit le journal, Nagini, le médaillon, le diadème et celui du coffre, c'est-à-dire la coupe. Ca en fait 5. Dumbledore, lui, a détruit la bague. Cela nous fait donc un total de 6. »

« Et il faut qu'on en détruise 7 d'après nos recherches ! Donc il n'en reste plus qu'un avant de s'attaquer à Voldy-chéri ! On a fait du bon boulot ! »

« Je ne te le fait pas dire Blaise. »

« Oui, mais il faut encore trouver le dernier. On s'y prend comment ? Une idée ? »

« J'en ai une mais elle est dangereuse. »

« Accouche Harry ! »

« Dumbledore. »

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds lui indiquant clairement qu'il leur fallait quelques explications.

« Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide de vouloir interroger Dumby mais c'est le seul à ma connaissance qui peut avoir une réponse. Même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, c'est tout de même lui qui a trouvé le secret de l'immortalité de l'autre vieux. »

« Ouais, ben bon courage parce que je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire pour qu'il crache le morceau. »

« Je sais. Je vais déjà essayer l'approche gentil-sauveur-qi-demande-des-renseignements-à-son-mentor et si ça ne marche pas, on avisera. »

Le soir même, Harry se rendait au bureau de Dumbledore. Il frappa et il entendit Dumbledore l'inviter à entrer.

« Bonsoir mon garçon ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien monsieur. »

« Que puis-je pour toi ? »

« Eh bien, je me posait des questions sur les horcruxes de Voldemort et je suis parvenu à quelques théories que je voudrais soumettre à votre jugement monsieur. »

« Je t'écoute mon garçon. » 'Bien, bien, il me voit comme son mentor. C'est absolument parfait.'

« Voilà, le nombre d'horcruxes que vous avez mentionné fait un total de 6. Sachant que c'est 7 le chiffre le plus magique qui soit, je pense que Voldemort a créé 7 horcruxes. Il en manquerait donc un dans votre liste. »

« Tu as tout à fait raison Harry. Voldemort a effectivement créé 7 horcruxes. Cependant, si je n'en aie pas mentionné 7 c'est tout simplement que je n'arrive pas à savoir quel est le dernier. » 'Flûte, flûte et re-flûte, je vais passer pour un idiot. Jolie image pour un mentor !'

« Vous ne savez pas du tout quel est le dernier Horcruxe ?! » 'Zut, pour une fois il a l'air totalement et indubitablement sincère. On fait quoi ?' 'Déjà, rassure-le. Fait lui croire que tu le considère toujours comme ton mentor même s'il est en echec. Après, on voit avec les autres.' 'Tu as raison Marek.'

« Absolument pas mon garçon. Je suis désolé. »

« Ne vous en fait pas professeur. C'est tout à fait humain de ne pas tout savoir. On a juste tendance à un peu l'oublier avec vous. Vous me le direz si vous trouver une piste ? Je veux vous aider. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu seras le premier au courant. » 'Parfait, je suis toujours un héros à ces yeux.'

Au moment de se lever pour partir, une série de photos sur le bureau de Dumbledore attira son attention.

« Qu'est-ce qui est représenté sur ces photos professeurs ? » 'Où a-t-il eut des photos avec des textes en anciens et en goau'ld ?'

« Oh, ce sont des clichés envoyés par Bill Weasley et sa fiancée Fleur. Ce sont des ruines qui se trouvent en Egypte et en Grèce. Je pense que cela peut m'aider à déchiffrer le sort que Voldemort a essayé de t'envoyer. »

« Ah ! Bon courage ! »

**************************************************************************

~ Dobby ! ~

~ Oui ? ~

~ Dumby a des photos de ruines avec des gravures de textes en ancien et en goau'ld. Elles lui ont été envoyées par Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacourt. Pourrais-tu essayer de savoir où se trouve ces ruines exactement ? ~

~ Oui, je vais déjà essayé de repérer Bill et Fleur. Ca m'aidera. ~

~ Merci Dobby. ~

*************************************************************************

La semaine suivante, Dobby revint avec des nouvelles assez préocupantes. Tout d'abord, en suivant Bill et sa fiancée, il était parvenu à trouver les deux ruines en question. Il s'agissait de temple. Celui en Egypte avec les inscriptions en Goau'ld ne posait pas de problème : pas de technologies ou de goau'ld caché. Juste des inscriptions à la gloire d'un faux dieu.

Le deuxième était plus perturbant. Il contenait une prote cachée ne pouvant être actionnée que par un altéran. Jusque là pas de problème. Le hic venait du fait que l'E2PZ servant à alimenter la structure se trouvait en extérieure et qu'il avait disparu.

Un détour par le SGC avait appris à Dobby que personne ne connaissant l'existence de la porte des étoiles ne l'avait découvert. Donc où pouvait-il bien être passé ?

Ensuite, il y avait le cas Bill et Fleur. Dobby trouvait qu'ils se conduisaient bizarrement. Quelque chose le dérangeait horriblement dans leur façon d'être mais sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus.

Ils décidèrent donc que Stargate avalon allait enquêter sur l'E2PZ manquant et sur l'attitude de Bill et Fleur si elle ne s'améliorait pas la semaine suivante.

*****************************************************************************

Le week-end suivant, Harry embarqua un E2PZ et se rendit au temple en Grèce pendant que le reste de son équipe le couvrait à Poudlard.

Une fois l'E2PZ installé et sécurisé, il put ouvrir la porte et descendre sous le temple.

Il découvrit un laboratoire de recherche sur l'amélioration des E2PZ. Les recherches avaient malheureusement étaient stoppées avant l'aboutissement du projet. Ceci était certainement du à l'ascension des chercheurs impliquaient. Il décida d'emporter les résultats des recherches et de les intégrer à l'ordinateur de l'Avalon. Il y jetterai un coup d'œil quand il le pourrait pour voir si le projet était effectivement faisable et non pas comme celui qui avait détruit une planète.

Content de sa découverte, il remonta et reprit l'E2PZ. Au moment de partir, il entendit des pas. Il se cacha dans un recoin des ruines et attendit. Aux voix, il reconnu Bill, Fleur et…Dumbledore.

En écoutant attentivement, il se rendit compte que si Bill et Fleur agissait aussi bizarrement d'après le compte rendu de Dobby, c'était tout simplement parce que Dumbledore les avait mis sous imperium pour faire son sale boulot.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. La manipulation, ça peut encore passer même si c'était une chose qui l'énervait mais le control total pas question ! Il décida donc de sortir de sa cachette et de confronter Dumbledore.

Ce dernier fut totalement surpris de voir un étranger dans ces ruines. Il n'avait pas reconnu Harry étant donné que celui-ci avait retiré le glamour qu'il portait à Poudlard.

« N'avez-vous pas honte de contrôler ces personnes, de leur retirer leur libre arbitre, espèce de monstre ? »

« Je fais ce qu'il faut pour le bien de tous. »

« Le bien de tous ! En quoi les contrôler est pour le bien de tous ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est pour votre bien à vous ! »

« Je ne vous permet pas de me juger jeune homme ! Je suis le grand Albus Dumbledore alors retourner jouer avec vos châteaux de sable et laissez-moi gérer la guerre comme je l'entends ! »

« Certainement pas ! »

A ce moment, Harry attrapa Bill et Fleur par un bras et se téléporta, laissant un Dumbledore complètement interloqué et fumant de rage. Son beau plan pour manipuler Gringott et les Veelas tombait totalement à l'eau.

Il fallut à Harry une bonne partie de ses pouvoirs altérans pour libérer les fiancés de l'impérium. Lorsque cela fut fait, il se retrouva dans les bras de deux hystériques absolument ravi d'être enfin libérés.

Ce fut le rire de Remus qui ramena tout le monde au moment présent.

« Remus !! »

« En chair et en os Bill ! Ravi de voir que tu es sorti des griffes du grand méchant citronné. »

« Moi aussi, mais où est-on et que fais-tu ici ?

« Je travaille ici mais avant d'aller plus loin, nous avons besoin de savoir dans quel camp tu es, etc. »

Bill et Fleur leur racontèrent donc les plans de Dumby à leur égard. Il voulait amener lentement mais progressivement les gobelins à travailler pour lui par l'intermédiaire de Bill. Cependant, les gobelins avaient toujours refusé et ils s'étaient montrés encore plus ferme dans leur décision depuis l'apparition de Stargate Avalon.

Dans le cas de Fleur, c'était les veelas qui étaient visés. Contrairement aux Gobelins, les veelas s'étaient presque laissés avoir par les airs de grand-père de Dumbledore. Stargate Avalon avait cependant mis un frein aux manipulations du vieux fou. Celui-ci ne s'était cependant pas démoralisé et avait continuait son petit manège.

Il s'avéra que Bill et Fleur avaient été mis sous imperium lorsqu'ils avaient annoncé à Dumbledore qu'ils quittaient l'ordre du phénix. Ils avaient en effet eu l'intention de rejoindre Stargate Avalon.

Après les règles de sécurité d'usage, ils furent intégrer à l'équipe et mis au goût du jour. Ils eurent beaucoup plus de mal à croire qu'Harry était la personne qui les avait secouru que le fait que les extra-terrestres existaient.

Gobelins et Veelas furent ensuite contactés via leurs chefs respectifs pour les informer de l'infortune de Bill et Fleur ainsi que sur le fait qu'ils allaient vivre quelque temps à Camelot, loin de la baguette de Dumbledore. Après tout deux cerveaux de plus dans la recherche d'un horcruxe, ça compte.

Harry fut ensuite bon pour faire un compte rendu complet à ses amis. Il dut également subir les foudres d'Hermione trouvant qu'il avait été complètement imprudent de se montrer à Dumbledore et que celui-ci allait peut-être arriver à remonter jusqu'à lui. Les autres regardèrent la scène avec beaucoup d'amusement et prièrent pour que jamais ils ne se retrouvent à la pace d'Harry.

Malgré les mauvaises nouvelles qu'ils avaient accumulé, l'équipe trouvait qu'ils ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal : Voldemort était à un horcruxe de sa mort et ils feraient tout pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte.


	28. En route pour Pégase

Bonjour à tous !

Certains d'entre vous ont demandé si Harry était le dernier Horcruxe. Réponse, il ne l'est pas. C'est un autre objet. Pour le deviner, 2 solutions. Relire le précédent chapitre où j'y ai laissé des indices ou alors lire celui-ci.

Bonne lecture

*****************************************************************************

Chapitre 28 : En route pour Pégase

Le temps passa rapidement et se fut bientôt l'heure de passer les ASPICS. Ils n'avaient toujours aucune idée de l'objet abritant le dernier horcruxe. L'intuition d'Harry lui disait que c'était un objet avec lequel ils étaient familiers. En effet, Voldemort choisissait des symboles. Ils avaient donc épluchés des centaines de livres à la recherche d'un objet ayant les bonnes caractéristiques, sans aucun résultat jusqu'à présent. Cela commençait à les déprimer, ils étaient si près du but !

Voldemort ne se doutait toujours de rien. Après sa conversation entre lui et Bella, ils avaient pris soin de mettre des faux à la place des vrais horcruxes. Grâce à la technologie altérane, ces faux étaient imprégnés d'une énergie adéquate pour imiter les horcruxes. Voldy n'y avait vu que du feu. Pour le moment.

Après les ASPICS, ils devaient rester encore 2 semaines à Poudlard pour attendre la remise des diplômes. Pendant ce laps de temps, ils se retrouvaient souvent sur l'Avalon ou sur Camelot pour discuter. A l'une de ces réunions, Fleur eut une idée : pourquoi ne pas essayer de retracer le parcours de Voldemort lors de son voyage. Dès les premiers jours, ils se rendirent compte que retrouver son trajet était comme chercher une aiguille dans une ENORME meule de foin.

Lorsque la cérémonie des diplômes arriva, ils avaient seulement réussi à savoir que Voldemort avait quitté l'Angleterre en direction de l'Afrique dans le courant du mois de Mai 1952.

A la fin de la cérémonie, Harry se fit attrapé par Dumbledore et fut trainé dans le bureau de ce dernier.

« Félicitation pour tes brillants résultats, Harry. Sur une note moins gaie, je voulais te dire que je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'emplacement d'un nouvel horcruxe. Cependant, j'ai l'intuition que Tom en a caché un à Poudlard. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tous les elfes de maisons et moi-même fouillons le château. Nous ne tarderons pas à le trouver.

Ensuite, au sujet de l'horcruxe inconnu, je pense que Voldemort a choisit un objet avec une signification différente des précédents. Il semble, en effet, qu'il se soit, à un moment donné, intéressé aux anciens dieux, notamment aux dieux grecs d'après mes sources. Voilà.

Je voulais également savoir où tu comptais t'installer maintenant et si tu voulais faire parti de l'ordre du phénix. »

'Ah ! Le piège ! Si je dis non à l'induction dans l'ordre, je suis mal barré ! Il va savoir que je ne lui fait pas confiance !'

'Laisse-moi faire Harry. J'ai déjà eu à jouer ce genre de jeux lorsque j'étais dans la tok'râ. J'ai une idée.'

'Je te laisse les rênes Marek.'

« C'est absolument incroyable tout ce que vous avez put découvrir, professeur. J'en suis bouche-bée ! Pour répondre à vos questions, Remus m'a proposé un endroit où m'installer et j'ai accepté. En fait, il veut m'entraîner maintenant que j'ai mes diplômes pour que je puisse vaincre Voldemort.

Je vous remercie également de vouloir m'intégrer à l'ordre mais je crois que je vais refuser, professeur. Il y a deux ans, j'aurais accepté tout de suite mais depuis j'ai muri et je pense que je ne suis pas encore prêt pour être dans l'ordre. Je suis trop jeune et trop peu expérimenté. Une fois mon entraînement fini, je reviendrais vous voir à ce sujet. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulais pas Monsieur. »

« Je comprends très bien Harry. C'est très sage de ta part. » 'Parfait ! Cela change mes plans mais en même temps, cela me laisse davantage de temps pour préparer son élimination une fois Tom détruit. Tout est pour le mieux.'

« Je suis ravi que vous approuviez Monsieur. Votre bénédiction est importante à mes yeux. » 'Marek !! Arrête ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir à le complimenter de cette façon !' '(rires) Je sais Harry, mais ainsi, avec un peu de chance, il nous fouttra complètement la paix jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse éliminer Voldemort et lui. Ce genre de chose était très efficace avec les Goau'lds. Ils me laissaient carte blanche à chaque fois.' '(soupirs) Ok, ok.'

« C'est gentil de me dire cela Harry. Je suis très touché. Passe une bonne nuit et entraîne-toi bien. Cependant, n'oublie pas de vivre non plus. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, rappelle-toi que je suis toujours joignable. » 'YEAH !! Dès qu'il sort, danse de la victoire ! Je suis le meilleur ! Il me mange dans la main ! Molly n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Tu es vraiment LE maître mon petit Albus ! Je sais, je sais (courbettes mentales).'

'Ouah ! Marek ! Je ne l'ais jamais vu aussi partant pour me laisser la bribe sur le cou ! Je m'incline devant ton immense talent !'

'C'est mon 1er hôte qui m'a tout appris, tu sais. Après, c'est juste un peu d'entraînement.'

'Modeste ! Allons prévenir les autres.'

Les infos données par Dumbledore furent plus que les bienvenues. Poudlard étant désormais fini, ils s'installèrent dès le lendemain à Camelot.

Après un mois de recherche, ils réussirent à trouver un moldu grec ayant vu, étant enfant, Voldemort. Ce qu'ils apprirent les effraya au plus haut point.

« C'est pas possible ! C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie. Oui, c'est ça. Ca ne peut PAS être un cauchemar. IMPOSSIBLE. »

« Hermione, calme-toi ! »

« Comment veux-tu que je me calme Drago ? Il est complètement fou. Rien que le fait de créer son horcruxe aurait pu détruire des pays entiers ! Et maintenant il faut qu'on le détruise ! On va faire sauter tout le système solaire à faire çà ! Je ne sais même pas comment l'énergie peut être stable ! Cela relève du miracle ! Tu entends ! Du miracle ! »

« Faire sauter le système solaire ? »

« Oui !! Tu m'écoutes quand je parle Harry ? A moins que ça ne te passe par-dessus la tête qu'on fasse tout sauter à cause d'un malade mental même pas capable de garder ses sales pattes pour lui et qui…. »

« Hermione ! Je pensais juste qu'on pourrait le détruire dans un système DEJA détruit ? »

Hermione se calma légèrement et regarda Harry.

« Euh ? C'est-à-dire ? »

« J'ai lu tout les rapports du SGC. Dans Pégase, Rodney Mckay a fait sauter tout un coin en voulant tester un générateur altéran non au point et émettant des particules étrangères et mortelles. On aura qu'à faire exploser l'horcruxe là-bas. Bien sûr, il faut y aller faire un état des lieux et tout et tout. Mais je pense que c'est jouable et c'est plus rapide que d'explorer toute la galaxie pour trouver le coin idéal. »

« Tu es un génie Harry ! Quels sont tes ordres mon commandant ? »

« Remus, Hermione, Blaise, Severus et les jumeaux, comme vous faites parti de mon équipage, je vous veux prêts dans 2 H. Les autres, pitié, trouvez cet E2PZ avant l'ordre ! On est mal barré s'ils mettent la main dessus. Regardez si par hasard il n'y a pas d'indices sur l'endroit où il est planqué près du temple-labo ancien. Dobby, peux-tu préparer mes affaires s'il-te-plaît ? Une longue conversation avec le SGC m'attend. »

Lorsqu'Harry eut appris au SGC ce qu'était un horcruxe et que l'E2PZ manquant dont ils avaient discuté auparavant avait été transformé en horcruxe, ils furent également horrifiés.

« Mais pourquoi un E2PZ ? C'est de la technologie, pas de la magie. En plus il me semblait que ce Voldemort détestait tout ce qui était en dehors de la magie. »

« Nous avons une très bonne explication Cameron. Ce n'est qu'une théorie mais je pense qu'elle tient la route. Dans sa quête d'immortalité, Voldemort a dut entendre parler des faux dieux, des sarcophages,… Ce sont des choses oubliées des moldus mais qui ont put survivre dans des contes sorciers. Par la suite, il a dut entendre les légendes concernant les anciens. Dans le monde magique ils sont connus comme étant des elfes.

Le moldu que nous avons interrogé nous a dit que le fameux temple était célèbre dans les légendes pour abriter un objet de grand pouvoir ayant appartenu aux dieux eux-mêmes. Les moldus ne l'ont jamais trouvé et pour cette raison, c'est resté un mythe.

Voldy-chou et sa haine des moldus ont certainement dut se mettre à sa recherche pensant que si les moldus ne pouvaient pas mettre la main dessus, c'est qu'ils n'en étaient pas digne, mais lui si. Aucun sorcier ne s'était intéressé à la chose jusqu'à présent.

Il y a des sorts qui permettent de sentir la magie. On a fait des essais. La technologie altérane étant compatible avec la magie, les sorts peuvent confondre l'énergie employée pour la faire fonctionner avec de la magie. Voldy a donc pensé que l'E2PZ était un objet de grand pouvoir. De ce fait l'E2PZ est devenu un objet de choix pour la création d'un horcruxe. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, prévenez Atlantis de ne pas s'alarmer si un vaisseau ancien fait un petit tour du côté de la planète qu'ils ont fait sauter. Après, on ira leur faire un petit coucou. »

« Vous comptez détruire l'E2PZ ? Là-bas ? »

« La seule façon de détruire un horcruxe, Daniel, est de détruire l'objet dans lequel il habite. Donc oui, nous allons détruire l'E2PZ bien que cela ne m'enchante pas. Et étant donné l'onde de choc qui va certainement en résulter, il est plus prudent de le détruire là-bas si l'endroit est convenable. Enfin, ça se sera pour quand on l'aura trouvé. C'est pas gagné.»

« Même si vous ne pouvez pas détecter un horcruxe, vous pouvez peut-être quand même détecter votre propre technologie, non ? »

« C'est une excellente idée, Vala. On n'a pas pensé aux capteurs étant donné qu'ils étaient inutiles pour les horcruxes. On va y regarder. »

« En tout cas, partez sans craintes, Atlantis sera prévenue. »

« Merci général Landry. Bonne journée. »

Ils partirent dès qu'Harry eut fini sa conversation. Pendant les 3 jours que durèrent le voyage vers la galaxie de Pégase, Hermione, Remus et Harry travaillèrent sur la détection de l'E2PZ, plus compliquée que prévue. Les autres se relaxèrent ou dans le cas de Sévérus, travaillèrent sur leurs sujets de prédilection.

Une fois dans la galaxie de Pégase, il leur fallut 2H pour arriver au point voulu. Ils y passèrent une semaine à analyser toute la zone et à faire des calculs pour estimer les dégâts pouvant être causés par la destruction de l'horcruxe, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire détecter par les Wraiths.

Au moment où ils allaient partir, un autre vaisseau ancien arriva.

Vaisseau Traveller

« Commandant Larryn, nous approchons de la zone sinistrée. »

« Bien, préparez-vous. Récupérez tout ce qui vous semble utile. »

« Sortie de l'hyper-espace. Commandant, présence d'un vaisseau lantien sur la zone. »

« Un vaisseau lantien ! Est-il abandonné ? »

« Les scanners indiquent qu'il est intact et sous tension. Un bouclier vient d'être levé. »

« Hum. Occupé donc. Mettez-moi en contact avec eux. »

Un écran virtuel apparut montrant le poste de commandement de l'autre vaisseau. Pendant quelques secondes, Larryn ne put ouvrir la bouche. Elle était stupéfaite. La personne en face d'elle ne ressemblait à aucune race qu'elle connaissait. C'était visiblement un homme. Il avait de longs cheveux retenus dans une queue de cheval basse, des oreilles pointues, des yeux émeraudes et, ce qui la choqua encore plus que les oreilles, une petite lune sur le front.

« Hum. Bonjour. Nous ne nous attendions pas à voir un 2ème vaisseau lantien dans les parages. Vous venez d'Atlantis ? »

« Bonjour à vous aussi. Je suppose que vous êtes les Travellers. Nous avons entendu parler de vous par Atlantis. En revanche, nous n'en venons pas étant donné que nous arrivons directement de notre planète d'origine. Enfin, moi je peux dire que j'en viens, après tout mes ancêtres ont construit Atlantis. Je suis en train de radoter pas vrai ? Bref, nous allions justement partir pour nous rendre à Atlantis. Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« Non, nous voulons seulement fouiller la zone voir si il n'y a pas un peu de matériel que l'on peut récupérer. Vous avez beaucoup de vaisseau comme celui-là sur votre planète ? »

« Je vois où vous voulez en venir et la réponse est non. C'est le seul que nous ayons et je suis le seul à pouvoir le piloter. Il m'a été légué par mon ancêtre. Concernant votre exploration, je vous préviens que dans quelques temps nous comptons utiliser cette zone pour faire sauter un objet extrêmement dangereux. »

« Ok, merci pour l'avertissement. »

Avalon

« Mais de rien, à un de ces jours. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Harry ferma la communication et fit entré l'Avalon en hyper-espace en direction d'Atlantis. En 20 min, ils étaient en orbite autour de la planète d'Atlantis. Harry ouvrit alors un canal de communication audio à une fréquence fournie par le SGC.

« Salut les petits gars ! Ici _la croisière s'amuse_ à bord de l'Avalon ! Sam serait-elle dans le coin, à tout hasard ? »

« Oui, je suis là Harry. Comment s'est déroulé votre voyage ? Rapide j'imagine ? »

« C'était impeccable. On a fait notre petite exploration, nos petits calculs et on a même rencontré des amis à vous, les travellers. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, on aimerait bien un coin pour se garer et faire le plein d'essence. Ou à défaut d'essence, Hermione et Remus voudraient discuter avec Mckay, Severus avec Keller, les jumeaux, euh, se dégourdir l'esprit et moi je voudrais pouvoir consulter votre hologramme local.

« (rires) Vous pouvez vous posez sur la digue est. »

« Merci ! »

L'Avalon se posa sans problème et l'équipage posa le pied pour la première fois sur Atlantis. Harry était très ému de voir la cité légendaire où, qui plus est, Merlin avait vécu avant de venir sur Terre. C'était comme si une partie de son passé se révélait et prenait vie. Les autres étaient également émus mais de façon moindre et pour des raisons différentes.

Ils furent accueillis par Sam, Mckay et Teyla. Après les salutations et quelques discussions légères, Mckay parti en direction de son labo avec Remus et Hermione, Teyla emmena Severus à l'infirmerie pour voir Keller, les jumeaux entraînèrent Blaise à leur suite pour réaliser ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux, i.e. des blagues et Harry et Sam restèrent planter où ils étaient se demandant quel ouragan venait de passer pour emmener tout ce beau monde d'un seul coup.

Et voilà, ils sont sur Atlantis pour quelque temps. Pour votre information, quelques couples commencent à se dessiner et certains verront le jour au prochain chapitre qui s'intitulera donc « Coups de foudre ».

A plus !


	29. coup de foudre

Bonjour, je suis désolée de n'avoir pas put poster plus tôt. Mais maintenant que je suis rentrée de vacances, voici deux chapitres.

***********************************************************************

Chapitre 29 : Coup de foudre

Une fois revenus de leur stupéfaction, Sam fit visiter Atlantis à Harry et lui montra les quartiers de sa petite troupe. Elle lui présenta également de nombreuses personnes dont Keller, en pleine discussion avec un Severus complètement branché potion.

« Je n'ai pas vu Ronon et Sheppard. Je parie qu'ils sont au gymnase. Viens, je vais te les présenter. »

Ils se rendirent donc tranquillement au gymnase et là…

« Pari perdu Sam, ils ne sont pas là. »

« Hum, peut-être au réfectoire alors. »

Sur le chemin du réfectoire, Harry en profita pour continuer à admirer la cité. Cependant, lorsqu'il passa la main sur l'un des murs, il eut la surprise de ressentir comme un courant électrique mais assez agréable. Il appliqua alors les deux mains et sentit une présence s'installer dans son esprit, l'accueillant chaleureusement. Il réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait de la cité.

Il demanda alors à Sam de faire un détour par le fauteuil de commande. Une fois là-bas, il s'y installa et laissa la cité lui montrer tout un tas de chose sur elle. Lorsqu'ils reprirent le chemin vers le réfectoire, Harry et Marek se rendirent compte qu'ils connaissaient l'état exact de la cité et ce qu'il s'y passait. Ils avaient même accès à certaines commandes.

Harry en fit part à Sam. Celle-ci fut impressionnée et émit l'hypothèse que tous les anciens devaient avoir la même connexion avec la cité. Ils arrivèrent enfin au réfectoire.

« Ah, ils sont là. Prenons un plateau et allons déjeuner avec eux. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Une fois arrivé près d'eux, Harry fut très attiré par l'un des deux et il lui sembla que Sam faisait les présentations. Cependant, il n'entendit rien. Il ne pouvait détourner les yeux.

'Tu l'as vu Marek !'

'Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. Il est parfait. Il va falloir bouger parce que sinon on vas faire une mauvaise impression.'

'Exact.'

« Désolé Sam, je n'ai pas tout entendu, petite discussion avec Marek. »

'J'ai bon dos.'

'Dis que c'est faux.'

'Disons que c'est une demi-vérité.'

« Qui est Marek ? »

« C'est son symbiote, Ronon. Harry est à la fois un ancien et un Tok'râ. »

« Cool. Ronon Dec. »

« Enchanté. »

« John Sheppard. Vous restez longtemps parmi nous ? »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer. On ne va certainement rester que quelques jours mais il est certain que l'on reviendra pour un séjour d'une durée indéterminée. »

« Magnifique. »

Ils déjeunèrent et Sam entraîna Harry avec elle laissant Ronon et Sheppard vaquer à leur occupation.

*************************************************************************

John Sheppard P.O.V.

Ronon et moi étions installés à une table pour déjeuner depuis quelques minutes lorsque Sam arriva pour nous présenter l'un de ses amis. Celui mi-ancien mi-Tok'râ je pense puisqu'il devait passer nous voir.

Je me retournais et j'eu l'impression que mon cœur cessait de battre. Devant moi se tenait la personne la plus délicieuse qui soit. Tout en lui semblait délicat, de ses yeux émeraudes si expressifs jusqu'à se taille fine. Ses oreilles finement effilées et la petite lune sur son front lui donnaient un air adorable qui devrait être interdit. J'eu envie de glisser mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux pour savoir s'ils étaient aussi souples et soyeux qu'ils le paraissaient.

J'entendis à peine Sam présentait cet jeune beauté. Harry Potter. Personnellement, je l'aurais appelé ange ou trésor. Je commençais à faire des plans pour l'inviter à dîner et ainsi apprendre à le connaître. Et puis j'arrêtais en me disant qu'une beauté pareille était certainement prise. Surtout si sa beauté intérieure équivalait à sa beauté extérieure.

J'entendis Sam expliquer à Ronon qui était Marek, le symbiote Tok'Râ, lorsque mon ange expliqua qu'il avait été en discussion avec lui. Je me demande sur quoi. Je donnerai cher pour savoir ce qu'il pense de moi. Peut-être que je pourrais demander un peu d'aide à Sam. Ou à Teyla. Elle est douée aussi pour faire parler les gens.

Je me présentais et lui demandais s'il restait longtemps. Et flûte, ce ne sont que quelques jours. Séjour à durée indéterminée ? Parfait, ça c'est prometteur. J'espère qu'il viendra vite ce séjour. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil pendant tout le déjeuner. On discute de choses et d'autres. Une fois qu'on aura finit, je pourrais peut-être lui proposer une balade en Jumper.

Eh ! Sam ! Où tu l'emmènes ? Mince ! La balade en Jumper est ratée. Bon vaut mieux aller bosser, j'arriverais peut-être à penser à autre chose. Embêter Mckay. Ca c'est une bonne diversion. En avant !

************************************************************************

Sam emmena Harry dans son bureau. Une fois la porte fermée, elle lui sourit et lui posa une question redoutable :

« Alors Harry, Sheppard est à ton goût ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Alors ! Raconte ! Qu'est-c qui te plaît tant chez lui ? »

Sam regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé la question. Harry se changea en Daniel Jackson lancé dans l'explication d'un de ses sujets favoris. Elle apprit ainsi également qu'Harry avait lu pratiquement tous les rapports existants sur l'expédition Atlantis. Elle fut sauvée par les jumeaux qui entraînèrent Harry dans leur monde de farces. Elle fut ainsi tranquille. Pour peu de temps.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, un John s'étant fait éjecter du laboratoire de McKay arriva et la bombarda de questions sur Harry. Il ne la quitta que lorsqu'il fut satisfait.

Pendant qu'Harry et John se tournaient autour, un autre couple jouait également au chat et à la souris. En effet, le docteur Keller avait réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au cœur de Sévérus. Elle trouvait son sarcasme et son aspect bougon motivateurs. Elle pensait même qu'avec une bonne coupe de cheveux, il serait très séduisant.

L'équipage de l'Avalon ainsi que Sam, Teyla et Ronon minus les intéressés, avaient remarqué la danse des 2 couples. Leur objectif : les mettre ensemble.

Pour le couple Keller/Sévérus, ce fut simple et imprévu grâce à Teyla et aux jumeaux. En effet, les jumeaux s'étaient aperçus qu'il était extrêmement difficile de faire des blagues à Teyla. Ils avaient donc sorti tout leur arsenal de blagues pour essayer de l'atteindre.

C'est l'une de ses blagues à destinations de Teyla qui permit la formation du couple. Dans un des couloirs d'Atlantis, les jumeaux avaient placé leur blague et avaient demandé à Blaise d'envoyer Teyla dans ledit couloir. Cependant, ce fut Keller et Sévérus, en pleine discussion sur le pour ou contre de l'utilisation de potions pour soigner des moldus, qui arrivèrent. Ils déclenchèrent le piège et restèrent ébahis avant de s'embrasser.

La blague consistait en une potion en spray, invention des jumeaux, qui permettait de dévoiler le secret le plus embarrassant du moment. Dans le cas de Keller et Sévérus, il se trouvait qu'il s'agissait de leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Teyla, arrivée par la suite, s'amusa beaucoup de cette blague plus ou moins ratée des jumeaux. Atlantis en parlait encore la semaine suivante.

Rodney proposa d'utiliser la même chose pour Harry et John mais les autres désapprouvèrent. Selon Sam, John n'était pas embarrassé, juste absolument incapable de s'exprimer sur le sujet. Quand à Harry, il connaissait tous les tours des jumeaux et ne serait pas pris au piège. De plus, avec Marek, Harry avait un moyen de combattre la potion.

Cependant, ils avaient le temps de réfléchir puisque une semaine après leur arrivée, l'Avalon reçu un message leur demandant de revenir sur Terre d'urgence. Ils dirent donc au-revoir à Atlantis et repartir.

Une fois arrivé sur Camelot, Théo se jeta dans les bras de Blaise pour l'embrasser. L'équipage de l'Avalon fut traîné ensuite en salle de réunion pour parler de son voyage dans Pégase. Tous furent soulagés de savoir que l'E2PZ pouvait être détruit et qu'ils avaient désormais un moyen de le retrouver facilement. Lucius et Drago s'amusèrent beaucoup bien en apprenant la mise en couple de Sévérus ; Sévérus qui d'ailleurs souhaitait ardemment connaître la raison d'un retour si précipité.

A ce moment-là, les visages se fermèrent complètement. Ils apprirent alors que le ministère avait ordonné d'enfermer toutes les créatures magiques dans des cages. Le conseil de Camelot et Stargate Avalon avait heureusement réussi à sauver 90% des créatures soit en les envoyant dans d'autres pays, soit en les amenant sur Camelot.

Depuis cette loi, Voldemort affirmait encore plus le statut suprême du sorcier pur et avait lancé de multiples attaques, jusqu'à 10 en même temps ! Stargate Avalon avait eut quelques blessés et évitait qu'il n'y ait trop de mort et que les moldus s'aperçoivent du monde magique.

Ils avaient réussi à faire tomber des mangemorts mais ceux qui restaient étaient encore plus vicieux. De plus, Voldemort avaient réussi à recruter dans le monde entier. La guerre était à son apogée et il devenait urgent de la finir.

Sur une note un peu plus gaie, les différents gouvernements magiques du monde minus la Grande-Bretagne, avaient contacté le conseil de camelot. Ils souhaitaient que le conseil de Camelot dirige l'ensemble du monde magique avec les gouvernements actuels comme relais.

Il fut donc décidé d'inviter des représentants de ces gouvernements pour discuter la question. Fumsek fut chargé de porter les missives pour raison de sécurité.


	30. La fin d'un monde

Chapitre 30 : la fin d'un monde

Les 2 semaines qui suivirent furent particulièrement éprouvantes pour tous. Entre les attaques de Voldemort et les réunions pour préparer l'arrivée des représentants, ils n'avaient pas une minute à eux. Sévérus en était encore plus grognon que d'habitude : il avait à peine le temps d'appeler Keller !

La semaine suivante, les différents représentants furent téléportés sur Camelot. Cette semaine ainsi que les deux suivantes se passa de la même façon que les précédentes. Bien que l'affaire Voldemort ne se soit pas arrangée, la réunion avec les représentants fut un succès.

Le conseil de Camelot était désormais le gouvernement de tout le monde magique (hormis la Grande-Bretagne). Les gouvernements actuels seraient les pouvoirs exécutifs ainsi qu'un lien entre Camelot et le peuple. Les créatures magiques obtenaient également les mêmes droits que les sorciers.

Les écoles sorcières commenceraient au même âge que les écoles moldus avec les premières années basées sur l'apprentissage des 2 mondes et du mode de vie des créatures, lecture, écriture, théorie magique, histoire moldue et sorcières, langues et sujets classiques moldus.

A partir de 11 ans, les élèves devraient choisir les sujets moldus qui leur plaisaient le plus et une langue étrangère. Les sujets classiques sorciers seraient alors enseignés avec en plus magie runique. A la 3ème année actuelle, les élèves choisiraient en plus parmi les sujets en option avec l'ajout de soins, animagus, magie de l'esprit, création de sort, rituel et magie étrangère à la région où ils vivent. Les sujets optionnels pourraient être changés si les élèves le souhaitent.

L'histoire ne serait plus enseignée à partir de cette année-là et les élèves pourront choisir d'abandonner la magie runique. La durée des études serait rallongée de trois ans après la 7ème année actuelle. La majorité passerait à 18 ans et les traditions des pays resteraient intactes à moins que certaines ne soient jugées dégradantes pour l'individu. Celles-ci seront alors éliminées progressivement et en douceur.

Les lois des différents pays furent analysées et seules les plus justes furent gardées. Avec le nombre de pays présents, il ne fut pas nécessaire d'en faire de nouvelles la plupart du temps. Les pays devenaient des régions avec à leur tête une personne (sorcier ou créature) élu par le peuple tous les 5 ans.

La formation du conseil de Camelot fut alors modifiée. Ces membres seraient élus tous les 10 ans par les représentants des régions. L'annonce de l'élection serait annoncée 1 an auparavant pour laisser le temps aux personnes le désirant de se préparer. N'importe qui pourrait se présenter. Il suffirait de s'inscrire et d'indiquer le poste visé et d'expliquer devant les représentants au poste et au peuple. L'élection aurait lieu ensuite. Une fois le conseil élu, il choisirait son chef du conseil de la même façon que précédemment.

La monnaie ne fut pas un problème, les sorciers utilisant tous la même. Cependant, les gobelins promirent de travailler sur un moyen d'effectuer des transactions dans le monde moldu sans passer par Gringotts pour échanger de l'argent, l'objectif étant, dans l'avenir, de rapprocher voir fusionner monde magique et monde moldu.

Une constitution fut écrite et signée par tous. Le conseil actuel resterait jusqu'aux élections dans 9 ans et demi. Lorsqu'ils repartirent, les représentants avaient le sourire aux lèvres et le conseil de camelot s'accorda une longue semaine de repos. Ils s'attèleraient ensuite à la lourde tâche de recruter des secrétaires et des aides pour le nouveau gouvernement pour remplir les bureaux de Camelot plus tard.

Harry put alors s'adonner à son passe-temps favori : penser à John. Cependant, le repos fut de courte durée puisque Voldemort frappa à nouveau en visant Poudlard. Ils réussirent à repousser l'attaque en utilisant 2 jumpers pour les seconder. Cela fit la une de la gazette du sorcier : « 2 vaisseaux moldus au secours de l'école de sorcellerie ». De quoi faire ravaler leur fierté aux promoteurs de sang-pur.

Ils s'attelèrent ensuite à trouver le dernier horcruxe. Grâce au travail d'Hermione, Remus et McKay, ils trouvèrent l'E2PZ…. Au manoir Malfoy. La surprise passée, Drago et Lucius réfléchirent intensément pour savoir où le lord avait put le cacher.

Après une journée de réflexion intense, ils durent s'avouer vaincu. Harry fabriqua alors un dispositif portatif et ils se téléportèrent au manoir. Le dispositif indiqua le jardin et plus particulièrement la partie est. Cette zone fut passée au peigne fin sans résultat.

Le dispositif n'était d'aucune aide, n'étant pas assez précis. Commençant à s'énerver, Draco fit une chose peu malfoyenne : il frappa une statue présente non loin. A sa surprise, son poing passa au travers de la statue censée être en marbre.

Hermione et Pansy se précipitèrent vers lui, l'une pour analyser le phénomène, l'autre pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé. Un sort plus tard, Draco n'avait plus de coupures et Hermione avait un E2PZ à la main.

Il apparut que lorsque Voldy avait fait un trou pour mettre l'E2PZ dans la statue, il ne l'avait pas fait très profond et l'avait rebouché avec uniquement une fine couche de marbre : suffisant pour résister à la vie normale d'une statue mais insuffisant face à un Malfoy énervé.

Ni une ni deux, Harry attrapa l'E2PZ, se téléporta sur l'Avalon, embarqua le reste de l'équipage, ramena les autres à Camelot et mit le cap sur Pégase. Une fois arrivé au point de chute, il téléporta l'E2PZ au milieu des débris et il s'éloigna au maximum possible. Il leva ensuite les boucliers au plus haut niveau et tira un drone.

Une fois la cible verrouillée, il s'éloigna aussi vite que le permettait les moteurs conventionnels. Inutile de répéter les exploits de SG1 et de se retrouver Merlin sait où si il enclenchait l'hyper-espace.

Par chance, la destruction de l'E2PZ fut totale. Malheureusement, l'explosion fut plus violente que prévue. Le système étant suffisamment éloigné, il n'y eut pas de dégâts dans l'espace.

Cependant, l'Avalon en prit un coup : le bouclier lâcha ainsi que les moteurs et la coque fut légèrement fissurée par endroit. Les drones de réparation se mirent au travail immédiatement.

« Il faut attendre 30 min avant que la coque ne soit réparée et que l'on puisse repartir. J'espère que les wraiths ne vont pas nous tomber dessus. »

« Oui, et prévenir Atlantis, ils ont du repérer l'explosion. »

Ce fut fait. Les boucliers furent vite réparés ainsi que les moteurs. Cependant, 20 min après le début des réparations, un vaisseau wraith arriva et les attaqua. L'Avalon riposta et le détruisit mais très vite 3 autres vaisseaux arrivèrent.

L'Avalon fut submergé et les boucliers commençaient à présenter des signes de fatigue.

« Hermione, Remus ! Il faut accélérer la réparation de la coque ! Tant qu'elle est fragilisée, on ne pourra pas bouger ! »

« On fait tout ce qu'on peut Harry ! »

Dès que la coque fut solidifiée, Harry passa en hyper-espace en direction d'Atlantis.

« La prochaine fois que je croise des wraiths, je jure que je leur met une raclée dont ils se souviendront ! Ils ont détruit le hangar gauche, le moteur conventionnel gauche et l'antenne radio ! »

« Du calme Harry. »

« Je me calme, je me calme, je me calme, je suis calme. »

« Donc on vas faire escale à Atlantis avant de rapporter la bonne nouvelle à Camelot ? »

« (soupir) Faut bien ! J'aurais préféré y retourner après avoir vaincu Voldy pour pouvoir y rester un bon moment. »

« T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ton rêve se réalisera. »

Harry regarda Hermione d'un drôle d'œil après cette réplique. Les autres échafaudait déjà des dizaines de plans plus fous les uns que les autres pour mettre John et Harry ensemble.

Arrivé à Atlantis et incapable de les contacter par Radio, Harry s'approcha doucement de la digue Est en espérant qu'Atlantis les avait reconnu. A la descente du vaisseau, ils eurent droit à un comité d'accueil de militaires, John, Sam, Teyla et Ronon.

« Salut tout le monde, désolé de vous avoir inquiété mais on n'a plus de radio. Cadeau des wraiths. »

« A vrai dire, étant donné que le vaisseau ne répondait pas à nos appels, on a pensé que vous aviez été capturé. On a voulu lancé des drones mais Atlantis nous en a empêché et Mckay n'a pas put aller contre la cité. Il faut croire que la cité t'a reconnue. »

« Heureusement qu'on était déjà venu alors. »

« A première vue, il ya plus que la radio qui a été touchée. »

« Oui, et c'est très embêtant. C'est surtout le moteur qui me gêne. Il m'a été très difficile d'atterrir avec un moteur et je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter d'être vu ou pas. Quand à rester en orbite, ce sera quasi impossible. Ce qui fait que je ne serais pas contre une petite réparation rapide. »

« Je vais mettre les ingénieurs sur le coup. En attendant, John pourquoi n'emmèneriez-vous pas Harry faire un tour sur le continent ? »

« Avec plaisir. » 'OUI !'

John emmena donc Harry en Jumper faire le tour du continent. Ils bavardèrent de choses et d'autres et apprirent à mieux se connaître. Une fois débarqué du jumper à Atlantis, John pris Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Quelques temps plus tard, Harry et John réapparurent aux yeux des autres en couple. Ils passèrent de bons moments ensemble à se câliner et bavarder pendant les 3 jours que dura les réparations.

Il fut ensuite nécessaire pour l'Avalon de retourner sur Terre.


	31. Loi martiale

Bonjour à tous.

Je viens de retrouver ma connexion internet donc pour célébrer cela, voici un nouveau chapitre.

*********************************************************************************

Chapitre 31 : Loi Martiale

Le retour sur Terre se passa sans problème pour l'Avalon. La nouvelle de la destruction du dernier horcruxe de Voldemort se propagea comme une traînée de poudre dans tout Camelot.

Ils allaient désormais s'attaquer à la racine du mal. Cependant, ils devaient planifier correctement les choses. Une fois Voldemort tombé, Dumbledore auras le pouvoir du ministère sans problème et Harry et les autres seront en danger. Il fallait donc trouver un moyen pour détruire Voldy et prendre le ministère en même tant.

Cependant, même dans le meilleur des mondes, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu. En effet, deux jours après le retour de l'Avalon, ils découvrirent dans la gazette du sorcier que Dumbledore avait proposé et obtenu du Wizengamot les pleins pouvoirs sous pretexte de la menace dénommée Voldemort, Voldy pour les intimes. Ils se trouvaient donc désormais face à deux despotes au lieu d'avoir 2 despotes et une machine juridique. Cela n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires.

La mort dans l'âme, ils décidèrent de s'occuper d'un seul maniaque à la fois : face de serpent en premier et ensuite l'avaleur de bonbons aux citrons.

« Quand on parle du loup ! »

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? »

« Je suis passé à Gringott pour mes coffres et mon courrier, vu qu'il est redirigé là-bas. J'y aie trouvé une lettre de Dumby. »

« Mais encore… »

« Ecoute, c'est tordant :

_Mon cher Harry,_

_J'espère que ton entraînement se passe comme tu le souhaites. Je suis consterné de devoir interrompre une chose aussi importante,_

Autrement dit, ton entraînement pour survivre à Voldy est LOIN d'être important face à moi. »

« Harry, lit ! »

« Oui, oui.

_Je suis consterné de devoir interrompre une chose aussi importante,_ _mais comme tu le sais, Voldemort devient de plus en plus cruel. On m'a donc demandé de prendre les pleins pouvoirs et d'instaurer la loi martiale._

Demandé ! Il a exigé qu'on lui donne oui !

_C'est ce que j'ai fait naturellement face aux supplications. Je suis sur que tu aurais réagis de la même façon. _

_Pour en revenir à ce que je voulais te demander, il serait bon pour le moral du peuple que tu sois auprès de moi pour montrer que nous travaillons main dans la main et que tu soutient mes décisions._

_On m'a beaucoup demandé où tu te trouvais ces derniers temps. Surtout Molly, elle s'inquiète pour toi._

_Réponds-moi très rapidement pour que l'on puisse organiser tout cela._

_Bien à toi_

_Albus DUMBLEDORE_

_Ministre de la magie_ »

« Eh bien ! Il est sûr de lui ! Que vas-tu lui répondre ? »

« Je crois qu'il est tant qu'il tombe de son piédestal. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je vais lui répondre d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis et pas par simple lettre ! Il va l'apprendre dans le journal. Comme cela ce sera public et il ne pourra pas continuer à utiliser mon nom ou ma personne. »

« Parfait ! Ca devrait entamer sa popularité. »

Bureau du ministre de la magie.

Dumbledore était assis au bureau et se délectait de sa nouvelle position. Il était presque au sommet de la gloire. Il ne restait plus que deux insectes à éliminer et tout serait parfait. Il avait envoyé une lettre à insecte n° 1, pardon, à Harry il y a 4 jours. Il était certain que la réponse ne tarderait pas à lui parvenir.

C'est avec dégoût qu'il vit arriver le journal de la bande à Camelote comme il aimait les appeler. Il le déplia pour se tenir au courant des agissements de ces imbéciles et ne put retenir un cri de rage à la lecture du gros titre : « Harry Potter coupe les ponts avec Albus Dumbledore ». A la suite, se trouvait une lettre adressée à Dumbledore lui-même qu'il lut avec colère.

« _Cher Dumbledore,_

_J'ai bien reçu votre lettre. Je pense que vous serez surpris de me voir vous répondre dans ce journal. Je peux cependant vous assurez que cette lettre est bien authentique et qu'elle n'est pas un tissus de mensonges._

_Ceci étant écrit, je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser votre ordre de travailler sous vos ordres à l'élimination de Voldemort et ce pour plusieurs raisons._

_Tout d'abord, je suis à l'origine de la création de Stargate Avalon et vous reconnaîtrait que nous sommes plus efficace que vous dans la lutte contre Miss Voldy au vu des dégâts que nous lui avons infligé._

_Ensuite, je tiens à vous faire savoir qu'en tant qu'être humain j'ai des sentiments. Eh, oui, je ne suis pas une arme que l'on peut ranger et sortir du placard à sa guise. De ce fait, j'en aie plus qu'assez de vos manipulations et je dis STOP._

_Je sais que vous avez fermé les yeux lorsque j'étais maltraité durant mon enfance parce que vous pensiez que je serais ainsi parfaitement maniable. C'est uniquement pour cette raison que vous m'avez placé chez mon oncle et ma tante sachant qu'ils haïssaient la magie._

_Je sais aussi que chaque situation critique que j'ai du affronté à Poudlard, chaque danger de mort, ont été orchestrés par vous._

_Je sais également que vous avez payé une partie des Weasley pour qu'ils me donnent l'impression d'avoir une famille et pour qu'ils soient mes amis. Ce faisant, vous aviez de parfait espion à mes côtés pour vous assurez que je restait sur le chemin que vous aviez tracé à mon intention. Vous vouliez également vous approprier ma fortune via un mariage arrangé dans cette même famille._

_Bien que n'ayant aucune preuve, je pense que vous avez l'intention de m'éliminer purement et simplement une fois que ce cher Voldy mangera les pissenlits par la racine._

_Mais il y a une faille dans votre plan mon cher. Cette faille, c'est ma famille, mes amis et l'avenir loin de vous et de vos manipulations qui m'a été presque apporté sur un plateau._

_Vous en doutez ? Dans ce cas permettez-moi de citer les noms de mes amis et de certains membres de ma familles : Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Le conseil de Camelot, Griphook, Dobby, Sargate Avalon, Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, John Sheppard, Vala Maldoran, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Cameron Mitchell, Charlie, Bill, Fred et George Weasley, Fleur Delacourt, Blaise Zabbini et tant d'autre. Je pourrais noircir des pages entières avec leurs noms._

_Vous voyez Dumbledore, je suis loin d'être seul. De plus, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer qu'il est inutile de chercher plus longtemps le nom du chef du conseil de Camelot. Je vais vous épargner cette peine puisqu'il s'agit de votre serviteur. Oui, vous avez bien lut Dumbledore, je suis à la tête du conseil de camelot, tout comme je dirige temporairement son bras armé, Stargate Avalon._

_J'ai de grands projets concernant mon avenir et celui de ma famille et cela passe par l'anéantissement de Voldemort mais aussi par le VOTRE Dumbledore. Soyez bien sur vos gardes, je suis juste derrière vous._

_Bien à vous,_

_Harry POTTER_

_Chef du conseil de Camelot_

_Commandant en chef de Stargate Avalon_ »

Dumbledore tremblait encore de rage lorsque Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny et Percy Weasley débarquèrent dans son bureau par poudre de cheminette spéciale.

« Albus ! Avez-vous lu ce maudit torchon ? »

« Naturellement ! Que croyez-vous donc Molly ? » Enragea Dumbledore.

« C'est affreux ! Rien ne pourra nous sortir de ce bourbier ! »

« Si, il y a une solution. Nous allons faire paraître un démenti de la main d'Harry dans la gazette du sorcier. Tout le monde prendra alors ce torchon pour un attrape-nigaud. »

« Vous croyez que ça marchera ? Et que faisons-nous pour les annonces de mariage qui sont en page 10 ? »

« Quelles annonces de mariage ? »

« Eh bien celles de Bill et Fleur, Hermione et Remus, Malfoy et Parkinson, Nott et Zabinni et les jumeaux avec une sale vampire. »

« Diantre ! Tant pis, on continu avec mon plan. »

« Bien »

Le lendemain, la gazette du sorcier publia un démenti mais Dumbledore avait oublié la radio. Le soir même, la voix d'Harry retenti sur les ondes démentant la lettre publiée dans la gazette du sorcier. Dumbledore : 0, Harry : 1.

Face à ce score, Stargate Avalon pouvait se repencher tranquillement sur le problème face-de-serpent.


	32. Comment vaincre Voldy en 10 leçons

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Comment attraper Voldy en 10 leçons

Afin d'en terminer avec ce cher Voldy le plus vite possible, Stargate Avalon décida de mettre en place un piège de grande envergure. Le piège comportait 10 étapes et était garanti anti-mangeur de bonbons au citron.

1ère étape : échec au roi

La première chose qu'ils firent fut d'améliorer drastiquement leur temps de réponse face aux mangemorts en utilisant un dispositif fraîchement conçu après plusieurs mois de travail. Le but était de montrer à tous que les mangemorts et Voldy étaient des incapables et qu'il était inutile de les craindre.

Une salle de surveillance avait donc était aménagée spécialement. Les satellites traquaient les mangemorts, des caméras de surveillance fonctionnant avec la magie furent installées dans les points sensibles et le tout était surmonté d'une équipe de 20 vampires et loups-garous traquant le moindre signe d'une attaque sur leurs écrans de contrôle.

10 équipes d'interventions de 10 combattants aguerris chacune se tenaient prête à intervenir à toutes heures. En cas d'attaque, le lieu et le nombre d'attaquants leur étaient transmis sur un écran et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient téléportés sur les lieux.

Dès les premiers instants de sa création, ce dispositif permit de sauver de nombreuses vies, moldues comme sorcières.

2ème étape : l'entrée en scène des Weasley

Cette 2ème étape avait pour but de rendre Voldemort totalement ridicule aux yeux de ses mangemorts et particulièrement les plus jeunes pour qu'ils ne le prennent plus au sérieux et désertent. Après tout, un psychopathe sans armée est déjà beaucoup moins dangereux.

Ce fut donc les jumeaux aidés de leur chère épouse Tanya que se chargèrent de cette étape. Tanya était une vampire, fille de chef de clan et crainte dans ledit clan à cause de sa passion pour les blagues en tout genre. Tous vous diront au sein de son clan que ses blagues sont très drôles tant que la personne visée était dans ses petits papiers. Dès que la personne était haïe ou avait blessé une personne chère à Tanya alors les blagues pouvaient humilier ladite personne ou devenir mortelle.

Nos trois lascars planifièrent donc un minimum d'une blague par semaine sur les 3 mois à venir contre ce cher Voldy. Le plus dur fut de trouver un moyen de faire parvenir les blagues à leur destinataire. Ils réussirent tout d'abord à enfermer les sorts de leurs blagues dans une sphère pas plus grosse qu'une bille en s'inspirant des sphères de prophéties.

Rester à amener la sphère près de Voldy-chou et à la briser près de lui. Ce problème fut régler lorsqu'Harry leur apporta un petit robot volant ressemblant à un insecte avec des pinces sous le ventre. Harry s'était inspiré d'un roman d'espionnage pour le créer.

Ne rester donc plus qu'à téléporter le robot dans la chambre de Voldy, lui faire lâcher la sphère sur le sol à une bonne hauteur et rapatrier le robot. Pourquoi n'envoyait-il pas quelqu'un éliminer Voldemort dans son sommeil s'il était si facile d'y téléporter un robot ? Eh bien, tout simplement parce que le robot était suffisamment petit pour passer inaperçu. Il ne déclancheriat aucunes alarmes et ne risquait donc pas de se prendre un sort mortel envoyé par les protections ou par ce bon vieux Voldy en personne dès son arrivée. D'où un plan plus complexe mais plus fiable.

Les Weasley firent donc en sorte que pendant une semaine Voldy se prennent soit pour un canard, soit pour un grand homme moldu dont l'identité changeait chaque jour. Il se prit ainsi pour Napoléon, Newton, Roosevelt, Louis XIV, De Vinci, François 1er et Marie Curie.

Une autre fois, il ne put se promener que vêtu d'un tutu et en effectuant des pas de danse. Il paraît même qu'à un moment donné, à chaque fois qu'il voulait lancer un endoloris ou un avada, il envoyait soit des fleurs soit recevait un objet en pleine figure.

Bref, vous voyez le tableau. Si les mangemorts ne le trouvaient pas ridicule après ça, rien ne pourrait les sauver.

3ème étape : Remuer le couteau dans la plaie

Après avoir bien humilié Voldemort, quoi de mieux que de remuer le couteau dans la plaie et le faire entrer dans une rage folle. Après tout lorsqu'on est énervé, on commet des erreurs. Cela passa par le journal, la radio et lors des raids.

Ils eurent même le droit à un coup de main inattendu de Dumbledore, lorsque celui-ci décida, par vantardise, de créer un nouveau blason pour les aurors : un lion mangeant la marque des ténèbres.

- 4ème étape : élimination, élimination et élimination

Pendant que Voldemort était fou de rage, il était plus simple de s'en prendre à ses plus fidèles mangemorts affaiblis par des endoloris répétés et de les éliminer du tableau. C'est ainsi que le monde sorcier eut à regretter, entre autre, Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari, les Carrow, …

Bizarrement, on ne sut jamais ce qui était arrivé à Severus Rogue, aux Malfoys, à Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabbini et Théodore Nott.

- 5ème étape : choix du terrain

Pour être sûr d'en finir définitivement avec Voldy et toute sa bande, quoi de mieux que de trouver un joli petit coin pour la rencontre finale. Pour cela, ils dénichèrent un joli petit terrain vague, sans population à des kilomètres à la ronde. Bref, l'endroit parfait pour un guet-apens.

- 6ème étape : diversion

Maintenant que le terrain avait été choisi, il fallait le préparer. Il fallait aussi que personne ne se doute de quelque chose. On fit donc appel à nouveau aux étapes 2 et 3.

- 7ème étape : préparation du terrain

Sur le terrain, ou plutôt sous, l'équipe de préparation avait le devoir d'y installer une bombe. Sur le pourtour du terrain, à plusieurs kilomètres, fut installé un bouclier pour retenir l'explosion et les personnes à l'intérieur du périmètre.

- 8ème partie : appât 1ère partie

Une fois tous les préparatifs finis, Harry publia des articles et passa à la radio plusieurs fois en insultant Voldemort, le traitant d'incapable et insinuant qu'il était trop peureux pour se rendre à un duel contre lui.

- 9ème partie : appât 2ème partie

Comme on peut se l'imaginer, les remarques d'Harry ne plurent pas du tout à Voldy et il envoya un mot à Harry lui disant qu'il le rencontrerait où il voudrait pour lui faire mordre la poussière. Harry répliqua qu'il l'attendrait au terrain vague choisit avec toute sa troupe de mangemorts comme témoin de sa défaitte, ce qui bousta l'égo de ce cher Voldemort.

- 10ème étape : fin de la menace

Le jour J, Harry se trouvait au milieu du terrain. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Voldy et sa clique arrivèrent. Les mangemorts formèrent un grand cercle autour de Voldemort et Harry en ricanant.

« Alors mon cher Harry, prêt à connaître l'ultime défaite ? »

« Eh bien, j'allais vous poser la même question ! Parce que ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il vous reste…Oh ! Comme le temps passe vit ! Il vous reste 20 secondes ! »

Voldemort se mit à rire comme un dément pensant qu'Harry était bien trop confident. Cependant, son rire mourut dans sa gorge en même temps que la bombe explosa. Sa dernière vague pensée fut qu'Harry y passait lui aussi.

Quand la fumée de l'explosion se fut dispersée, on put voir une seule figure debout au milieu du terrain.

« Eh Hermione, c'était peut-être un peu fort comme explosion. Il y a un énorme cratère maintenant. Vas falloir le reboucher sinon ça vas soulever de sacrée question. »

Ce à quoi ladite Hermione roula des yeux pendant qu'Harry descendait du projecteur d'hologramme de l'Avalon.

« Au moins, Voldemort et ses mangemorts sont de l'histoire ancienne. Reboucher un trou c'est un jeu d'enfant à côté. »

« Ouais, et si on allait fêter la fin de Voldy plutôt. Je suis sûr que tout le monde est impatient de savoir comment ça s'est passé et je vais pouvoir passer le commandement de Stargate Avalon à Remus. »

« Et Dumbledore ? »

« Faudra qu'on en discute. »

Ils rejoignirent ensuite toute l'équipe à Camelot et la fête qui s'ensuivit dura plusieurs jours.


	33. Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir

Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé ! Désolée pour le retard. Entre une panne d'inspiration et un ordi qui flanche, ce n'est pas très pratique d'écrire un chapitre ). Pour les suivants, dès que j'ai regardé la saison 5 de Stargate Atlantis, je vous les écrits. En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise.

Chapitre 33 : Ce n'est qu'un au-revoir

Dès le lendemain, le conseil de camelot organisa une retransmission de la mort de Voldy sur des écrans installés pendant la nuit dans des points stratégiques des lieux sorciers. La première réaction de tous les sorciers fut la stupéfaction puis peu à peu des cris de joie retentirent. A midi, toute la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne faisait la fête.

Cependant, dans l'après-midi, Dumbledore avait jeté de l'eau sur le feu. En effet, dès qu'il avait été averti de ce qui se passait, il avait convoqué une conférence de presse au ministère. Une fois les journalistes réunis, il avait fait savoir en des termes Dumbledoresques (cough-manipulateur-cough) qu'il pensait qu'il y avait des doutes à avoir sur les motivations d'Harry. Ses arguments étaient:

- si une simple explosion suffisait à détruire Voldemort, pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas été fait plus tôt? Serait-ce pour booster la popularité d'Harry?

- Si tuer Voldemort était si simple, pourquoi Voldemort était-il si craint par la communauté sorcière?

- Pourquoi le ministère n'avait-il pas été prévenu d'un événement d'une telle ampleur? Une telle chose nécessitait des moyens de protection adéquats.

- Avec une explosion, le corps disparaît, comment s'assurer que Voldemort était bien mort? Comment être sure qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un coup monté entre Voldemort et Harry pour prendre le pouvoir?

Autant dire que le soir venu, la suspicion et la peur avaient repris leur place au sein de la communauté. Dumbledore se frottait les mains. Il avait regagné le pouvoir et la confiance de la communauté sorcière qui pensait qu'il avait leurs intérêts à cœur avec l'ouverture d'une enquête sur la mort de Voldemort.

Le conseil de Camelot, lui, ouvrait dans le même temps une enquête sur Dumbledore. Le bonbon au citron voulait jouer? En bien, ils allaient lui montrer qu'eux aussi pouvaient jouer dans la cour des grands.

4 jours plus tards

"Harryyy!"

Harry se réveilla en sursaut à l'entente de son nom. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans sa chambre sur l'Avalon et qu'une furie hurlait son nom et tambourinait à la porte. Ce qui l'énerva, en revanche, fut le rire de Marek qui résonnait dans sa tête face à la situation. En grommelant, il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte... Pour se prendre un coup en pleine poitrine avec les compliments d'Hermione.

"Oups! Désolée Harry! Viens vite! Suis-moi!"

Sur ce, elle entraîna Harry avec elle vers la salle de commande. Deux écrans étaient ouverts. Sur l'un d'eux, on pouvait voir le conseil de Camelot avec des visages graves mais légèrement amusés par la situation d'Harry et sur l'autre, on voyait John Sheppard.

Ledit John avait les yeux grands ouverts et dévorait Harry du regard. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir sachant qu'il n'avait en tout et pour tout qu'un slip sur lui, Hermione l'ayant empêché de s'habiller.

"Euh, hum! Bonjour tout le monde. Excusez mon apparence, mon réveil matin à juger bon de me traîner jusqu'ici sans me laisser le temps de me changer."

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rougir et elle agita sa baguette faisant ainsi apparaître des vêtements sur Harry au grand dam de John qui se promit de revoir un tel spectacle le plus tôt possible.

"Bien, maintenant que je suis présentable, qu'est-ce qui se passe? "

John répondit le premier: "Le colonel Carter vient d'être remplacée Par Woolsey à la tête d'Atlantis."

"Woolsey?"

"Un bureaucrate de la commission! Il doit arriver demain. On est mal barré! Avec lui à bord autant se rendre au Wraiths tout de suite!"

"Ok, ok. Dès que possible, l'Avalon se met en route, d'accord? Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas que l'arrivée de Woolsey qui fait que ma présence est réclamée!"

"C'est parfait! Et ne t'inquiète pas Harry, il n'y aurait pas eu Woolsey, je suis sur qu'on aurait trouvé autre chose pour que vous rameniez vos jolies petites fesses à Atlantis! N'est-ce pas docteur?"

Ledit docteur ayant acquiescé et Harry ayant fini de rougir fasse au regard amoureux et lubrique de John, il se tourna vers le conseil de Camelot.

"On a un problème avec la Grande-Bretagne. Un raid à la mangemort a eu lieu chez trois familles s'étant opposée à Dumbledore lors du dernier magenmaggot. Ils sont tous morts et Dumbledore a déclaré que cela prouvait que Voldemort était toujours en vie et que tu étais de son côté. Désormais, tous les grands centres sorciers de Grande-Bretagne sont sous très haute surveillance 24h/24 7jours/7. Des aurors et des membres de l'ordre du Phoenix filtrent les entrées et contrôlent les identités, les glamours... Tous ceux soupçonnés d'être avec nous ou d'être "noir" se voient soit refuser l'entrée soit envoyer à Azkaban."

"C'est grave en effet, si les sorciers ne peuvent plus accéder à leur argent ou faire leur courses, ils vont avoir du mal à se nourrir et s'habiller ou se soigner. Hum ... Gringotts peut-elle leur envoyer une carte de crédit moldue avec des explications qu'ils puissent parer au plus urgent?"

"C'est faisable."

"Bien, prenez les frais pour la première année dans mon coffre et dites-leur que la première année est gratuite. Ensuite, utilisez le téléporteur pour transporter les prisonniers d'Azkaban dans les prisons de l'Avalon. On va les interroger et ceux qui n'ont aucuns crimes à leur actif se verront offrir une place pour vivre dans un autre pays. S'ils le veulent, Gringotts pourra peut-être s'occuper de la vente de leur maison et des membres de l'armée iront emballés leurs affaires. Les autres seront détenus sur l'Avalon. Il faudra organiser des procès et définir les peines de ses personnes et il faudrait voir aussi pour construire une prison dans l'espace. Il serait injuste pour un pays en particulier d'avoir à s'occuper et à héberger des criminels. Je vais m'occuper des plans. Le conseil peut-il s'occuper de la supervision?"

"Sans problèmes."

"Bien! Hermione, tu t'occuperas des réfugiés et de les reloger. Dobby et les jumeaux, une fois les plans de la prison faits, vous vous occuperez de la construction et de la mise en place des mesures de sécurité. Avons-nous fait le tour?"

"Et pour Dumbledore?"

"Neville, qu'as- tu découvert sur lui?"

"Pas grand chose, s'il a des squelettes dans le placard, ils sont bien planqués. Quand à ce qu'il t'a fait, sans preuves, c'est une goutte d'eau dans l'océan!"

"Bon, alors on ne peut rien faire le concernant pour le moment. On est obligé de le laisser jouer les petits chefs."

"Et s'il mourrait?"

"Non, ça nous desservirait. Il serait soit considéré comme un martyr si c'est un meurtre, soit comme un héros à suivre si c'est naturel. Dans les deux cas, rien ne changerait pour la Grande-Bretagne. Il faut que les gens voient son vrai visage de son vivant. C'est la seule solution pour gagner face à lui."

"En effet, je n'avait pas pensé à cela."

"Autre chose?... Bien séance close alors. A plus John!"

Les deux écrans furent coupés et Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

"Que tu me traînes à moitié nu pour voir John, je veux encore bien mais que ce soit pour voir le conseil, non mais ça vas pas la tête!"

"Désolée, Dumbledore m'a rendue folle quand j'ai appris les nouvelles!"

"Mouais, évite de recommencer."

"Promis!"

"Bon faut que j'aille plancher sur les plans. Y a quelque chose à grignoter de prêt?"

"Oui, oui. Je te l'apporte."

"Merci!"

Harry se rendit dans la pièce qu'il avait proclamée être son bureau et s'installa devant l'ordinateur pour créer les plans en trois dimensions.

Au bout d'une semaine, Harry avait achevé les plans et la construction pouvait commencer. La prison aurait la forme d'une étoile avec les branches de l'étoile étant les couloirs contenant les cellules. Ces couloirs seraient fermés par des grilles anciennes énergétiques. A chaque étage, au centre, se trouverait une cellule de garde contenant 5 gardes minimum et du matériel de vidéosurveillance. Les cellules seraient pour 3 à 4 personnes maximum avec une petite salle de bain et une zone pour prendre les repas qui seraient amenés en cellule. Chaque cellule aurait le droit, à tour de rôle, à une demi-heure de promenade dans une cour à l'extérieur de l'étoile. Le tout serait entouré d'un mur d'enceinte avec chemin de ronde et armes pointées aussi bien vers l'intérieur que vers l'extérieur de la prison. A l'intérieur du mur d'enceinte se trouverait la zone d'accueil et l'accès à la prison se ferait par deux portes blindées avec boucliers d'énergie répondant à un code et à l'ADN de certains membres du personnel. La zone de téléportation se trouverait à l'extérieur de la prison.

Au bout d'un mois, la prison était construite à la surface de Mars et accueillait ses premiers criminels. Les sorciers privés d'accès à Gringotts avaient reçu une carte de crédit mais avaient perdu leur travail. Certains avaient donc décidé de travailler chez les moldus et les autres avaient déménagés dans un autre pays. Ceux qui avaient été enfermés à Azkaban avaient été relogés sans problème.

L'enquête sur Dumbledore avançait à pas de fourmi et ils avaient du faire face à deux nouveaux raids. Ils avaient également décidé de mettre en place un embargo: aucune communauté sorcière du monde n'acceptait de commercer avec eux ou d'organiser des événements comme le Quidditch avec la Grande-Bretagne. La couronne anglaise avait également été mise au courant de la situation.

Cependant, rien ne semblait ébranler Dumbledore. Harry avait donc décidé de préparer l'Avalon pour un départ le plus tôt possible pour Atlantis. John avait été enchanté de la nouvelle et s'était bien gardé de dire que la situation avec Woolsey était loin d'être catastrophique. Après tout, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il attendait la venue de son petit-ami!


	34. Interlude Atlante

Pour vous faire patienter pour le prochain chapitre, voici quelques réflexions à Atlantis.

Chapitre 34 : Interlude Atlante

John regardait la mer, profitant d'un moment de calme bien mérité. Cela faisait maintenant un moment que Woolsey avait remplacé Carter et il devait avouer que l'homme ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Il arrivait à violer son très cher protocole lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire, ce qui les avait empêchés de foncer droit dans le mur plus d'une fois.

Ce qui le rendait songeur actuellement était l'arrivée prochaine de son petit ami. Petit ami, voilà un mot qui sonnait merveilleusement bien à ses oreilles ! Il avait discuté avec ce dernier il y a à peine 5 min et à sa grande déception, celui-ci avait été entièrement vêtu. La fois d'avant, son amie Hermione l'avait traîné en très petite tenue pour prendre la communication.

A ce moment-là, il en avait profité pour ce rincer l'œil plus d'une fois et il avait hâte de découvrir Harry en tenue d'Adam. Peut-être peu de temps après l'arrivé de ce dernier si tout allait pour le mieux et que la situation restait calme.

Il pensait aussi qu'il n'avait prévenu personne de l'arrivée de l'Avalon, pas même Keller. Devait-il en parler ou leur faire la surprise ? Il l'ignorait. Il se sentait d'humeur taquine, surtout envers Woolsey. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient toujours prévenus par Woolsey de l'arrivée du Dédale.

Prévenir ou ne pas prévenir, telle était la question. Il devrait peut-être mettre Keller au courant tout de même, sinon il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui lui arriverait la prochaine fois qu'il atterrirait à l'infirmerie. Et puis ainsi, elle pourrait mettre ses recherches en ordre pour avoir de l'aide de son maître des potions/petit ami pour soigner les hybrides.

Teyla aussi finalement. Elle aura peut-être envie de l'avis d'un Ancien concernant son enfant et son propre compagnon. Il devrait aussi mettre Ronon au courant, cela lui fournira du renfort en cas de grabuge. 3 personnes prévenues au total : on ne pourra pas lui reprocher de cacher des informations importantes. Par contre McKay restera en dehors. Il ne serait pas capable de tenir sa langue, excité comme il serait par l'arrivée d'un vaisseau ancien avec un Ancien.

Et Woolsey ? Hum, dur, dur. C'est le grand patron maintenant mais il n'a jamais rencontré l'équipage de l'Avalon. Il serait capable de leur interdire de venir à cause du grand démon protocole. Il sait peut-être y faire des entorses quand il le faut mais il ne faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus.

En revanche, s'il ne sait rien, il ne peut rien interdire et il sera obligé de les laisser atterrir. Mais en même temps, en ne lui disant rien, John mine son autorité (ce qui n'est jamais très bon) et mine de rien, le grade de colonel lui plaît énormément. Mais voilà, il n'a aucune envie de le prévenir. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de le prévenir sans le prévenir.

Le prévenir sans le prévenir, en voilà une bonne idée ! John eut un éclair de génie. Il allait mettre un mémo sur le bureau de Woolsey pendant qu'il en serait absent au beau milieu de la pile de mémo non urgent.

Soit Woolsey ne le verrait pas et il ne pourra même pas s'en prendre à John, soit il le verra parce qu'il aura finalement fini sa pile de mémos urgents et là avec un peu de chance, il sera trop tard pour qu'il fasse quelque chose.

John penchait plutôt pour la première solution, après tout, la pile de choses urgentes à régler était bien conséquente.

John se frotta mentalement les mains et se félicita pour son plan diaboliquement diabolique. Il se décolla de la rambarde et se dirigea à grands pas vers ses quartiers. Il avait plein de choses à faire : rédiger un mémo, le mettre en place, des gens à prévenir, ses quartiers à préparer pour une soirée romantique,…

Que de travail et si peu de temps pour le faire ! Harry ne pourra pas dire que John ne se donnait pas du mal pour le voir. Après tout, il ne lui avait toujours pas dit que Woolsey était potable comme chef d'Atlantis. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Uniquement pour le faire venir !

Ah ! L'amour !...


	35. Pétition

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais je trouve que c'est très important donc lisez la pétition ci-dessous

**Attention à tous les lecteurs. Commentateurs et auteurs!**

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.

Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.

Merci.

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Akayui_

_Liarana_

_Meritites_

_Titi Potter_


End file.
